


Naruto: May We Meet Again

by DerbyDevil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action?, Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Uchiha Obito, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Shows, Inspired by manga/webtoon, Naruko acts like a mother to everyone, Naruko and Kaguya are sisters, Naruko is a good friend, Naruko is oblivious to everything, Naruko is weird in everybody's eyes, Naruto goes by the name Otsutsuki, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is Naruko, Naruto is a God, No Beta, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Somewhat follows the story, Switching Perspectives, The setting takes place in the Third Shinobi War, This story is mostly inspired by the show Ten Miles a Peach Blossom, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerbyDevil/pseuds/DerbyDevil
Summary: Naruko Otsutsuki already died once. Now awaken to her second life, shrunk in a younger body,  Naruko must navigate in the world where her nephews -Hagoromo and Hamura- is nowhere in sight, and chakra is the most common thing a person can have. Her first encounter was a descendant of her nephews that goes by the name Obito Uchiha that welcomed her into the world of the Shinobi era and the arms of Konohagakure. Never in Naruko's life would she thought that her second life was the beginning of a devil's game, and fate was cruel to her than ever. Family, trust, enemies, love, and secrets soon boil not only in her heart but also in everyone else.The question is, can Naruko saved Konohagakure from the hands of fate, or will fate be the one that drags her down to the pit of hell?Everything soon to be told as their journey unfolds.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruko, Hatake Kakashi/future!Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Lullaby I

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the chapter continues. So please keep an eye out if anything pops up that might trigger you.

_We'll end up in the same place eventually._

_As long as we're alive_

_everyone's present becomes the past_

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

It begins with a single promise vowed by Naruko Otsutsuki but ended in broken words that held the silence of her cries. Three words, eight letters are all she needed to say. But the terms, her voice stuck in her throat, refusing to work. Her once supple lips- chapped and cut- bleeding profusely as it left stiffen in gaping shock. Tears poured out like a broken dam refusing to let it up, as her entire body tattered and dirtied by blood and mud shattered her strength to the crumpled ground. 

"Why?!" 

Naruko frantically shakes her head by the tortuous voice, as her fingers couldn't even bear to touch her own damned skin, afraid that it'll burn her body even more than it ever needed to be. Her voice cracked, as each word she tried to spill just broke her spirit even more. 

"I..I..I-"

"Curse you! I curse you!" 

Three words, eight letters are all Naruko needed to say. It isn't hard, but the will to let her say it was damning that she has ever imagined. She could only watch as the piles of rocks collided against one another, transforming into a gigantic rock hovering in the dusky sky. Though the stones had covered the figure, it did not hide away from the screams that bleed into her brain and heart. 

"I CURSE YOU!"

"I...I" Naruko's eyes closed away, pulling her hands close to her chest, praying for all this nightmare to be over. _Please be over._

"NARUKO!"

The scream of her name was raw and primitive. Naruko can feel the pain in the voice, the agony seeping into the pore of her skin. She took it, let it dominate over her, and stayed right inside of her mind, continuously repeating it like a broken record of the betrayal that Naruko has put that person through. She felt bare, naked to the harsh air and wind brushing against her, for the only comfort to her was the pair of arms that she can only wrap herself in. But even so, it did not do her justice. 

There were only pain and the fiery burns.

"....I'm sorry…" Naruko's voice mumbled into the silent lands that no wind can carry her message to the world throughout, and certainly not to the one she wanted to hear. Those were not the words that Naruko wanted to say. 

* * *

**Summer**

* * *

From the rich brown earthen hues of the forest ground to the sweetness of the blue-white sky, the forest is a three-dimensional wonderland for the Otsutsuki brother to play a simple hide and seek. Hagoromo and Hamura age around seven, huddling in bushes with their silvered eyes gleaming nervously around from the perspective they have. 

"Do you see her?" Hagoromo whispered so ever quietly that only his brother Hamura could hear that reply with a shake of his head. 

"No. Maybe she's still looking. I don't see her or hear the bells."

Hagoromo hummed, laying on the dirt ground with both of his hands occupied, holding the things to camouflage well with his surroundings getting a worm eye view. Hamura, on the other hand, is just crouching beside his elder brother, keeping a bird's eye view of the surrounding. 

"Yosh! This time we're gonna win!" Hagoromo exclaimed eagerly with a gigantic smile blooming across his face. " We can even give her the element of surprise!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Uh...tackle her? Scare her? Something...I don't know. "Hagoromo tilted his head, thinking of the ideas on the top of his head. "But a surprise is a surprise that even the person that's doing the surprise must be surprised! After all, it's not called the element of surprise for nothing!" 

"I see," Hamura nodded, taking in his elder brother's words to his heart. "So for the element of surprise to be put effectively, the person that's doing the surprise must almost be surprised. I'll definitely remember your words brother!" 

Hagoromo's nose flared with the smudge whipped across his face, clearly flattered by his little brother's words that just warmed his heart and pride, boosting his confidence to the limit. But those quiet exchanges between the brothers soon came to an end, when vague ringing bells perked into the boys' ear that instantly shut their teeth, zipping up their lips and cutting off their nose. They watch the familiar gown of ashen snow traveling down the path just a few meters away from them with the lullabies of the bell that is firmly attached to the slim waist of the figure. 

"There she is!" 

"Shhhh!" Hamura quietly shushes his talkative brother to prevent giving up their location. Hamura even ducked lower, deep inside his shell, to avoid the top of his head exposed to the seeker's visible eye. While Hagoromo sincerely tries to bury himself against the ground. However, his eyes tend to peek under the bushes to catch a glimpse of the seeker's action. 

"On the count of three?" Hamura asked, with his eyes fixated at the two bells chiming against the seeker's movement. 

"On the count of three." Hagoromo agreed. "Ready? One, two-"

"Three!" 

The boy's jumped with a terrifying yelp bolting their feet up on running, crawling from their hiding spot with quicken breath from the unexpected shout blasted from behind them. Face stricken with utter shock and fear with beads of sweat already forming on the young boy's head, and heart still pounding against their ribcage so loudly that it dominates the burst of wind chimes singing heartily at their reaction. 

"Oh my goodness!" The laughter did not cease to lighten up. Instead, it just kept rolling off the blooming smile smeared across Naruko's face. "Your faces were sooo priceless!"

Hamura's hands that were clutching tightly against his chest dropped with a warily smile. Hagoromo's eyes blinked dumbfoundedly before chuckling with no hint of humor at all. Naruko saw the expression on the boys' face, quickly rolling her lips inward to prevent the edges of her lips curling even further and the burst of her voice humiliating the brothers. 

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you sweet peas too much." Naruko apologizes, but the amusement in her eyes was still there, lingering as she walked towards the boys crouching down towards their level, whose eyes refused to meet hers. "What's wrong?"

"...This makes it sixty-seventh..." Hagoromo whined, defeated after a few seconds of silence. He pulled himself off the ground dusting his clothes, as Naruko tilted her head innocently at the older brother's words.

"What?" 

"Sixty-seventh, Auntie." Hamura begins, filling her in. "This is the sixty-seventh win for you and zero for us. How did you find us anyway?" 

A small 'o' formed on the silver woman's lips before a small smile transgressed next. "That's a secret." 

"Dang it! Now we can never learn those tricks you have!" Hagoromo crosses his arms in front of his chest, as both of his cheeks puffed out with an unsatisfied expression. "This is hard!" 

"But you'll get there," Naruko stated confidently. "I know you two will."

"...Really? You mean…" Hamura's voice trailed off with uncertainty. "...we can actually beat you?"

Naruko nodded, reaching both of her gloved hands touching the cheeks of the two brothers that made pairs of silver eyes, looked into hers to show that whatever words she says next is an absolute truth. "I have no doubt you will. It just needs to take time, that's all."

"But how long?" Hagoromo asked impatiently. 

"Well, days, weeks, years, maybe," Naruko answered, retracting her hands as she lightly poked on the elder brother's nose. Hagoromo rubbed the soft-touch his Auntie had left on his skin from her gloves. "When I was your age, it took years." 

"Really?" Hamura questioned, eyes batting with bewilderment at Naruko's confession. "Even though you're so strong?"

"She's lying."

"Hey! I'm not!" Naruko quickly rebuffed, feeling slightly offended at being called a liar. "It's true! Even the strongest people on Earth were once born as weak. That same went for me when I was younger." 

"You were weak, Auntie?" 

Naruko stretches out her legs to her usual height as two beady eyes staring at her with curiosity that's just dwelling inside of those eyes. Naruko could not resist such temptation, and neither were the children fantasized by the silver-haired woman's words.

"I was the weakest among all of my families."

Naruko turned, walking in her paced steps down towards the path she once took to guide her to her nephews. The boys looked at each other, questioning with a labyrinth of temptation to dive deep into knowing their Auntie's past. Hurriedly they reached forward; each took a side beside the woman matching her pace as their eyes glued to her. 

"Was…how, uh…" Words cannot form correctly to what Hamura wanted to ask regarding the mystery of Naruko's life before they were born.

Naruko smiled gently, grabbing the boy's hand. Even though she cannot feel the warmth of the child's kissing against hers, she at least felt secure within her grasp. "Long before you two were born, I was considered a failure in my family."

"Failure?" 

"Something along the line of the lack of success," Naruko answered. "I was not good in combat, nor excelling in my use of chakra." 

Naruko demonstrated lifting her hand into the air as the swirls of air formed into a ball at the palm of her hand. Hagoromo and Hamura both awed at sight. Naruko continued, as her fingers curled inward, diminishing the ball of chakra within her hand. "I was the worst."

"But you're not!" 

"That was before I met your mother." 

"Mother?" Hamura tilted his head. 

Naruko nodded lightly. "Your Mother was the strongest. She was unique, different from my other sibling members, but she was the most powerful being."

"Even better than you?!"

"Of course! Her skill outshined mine, especially with her chakra. That was the only factor that I cannot outcompete her. No matter how many times I tried, she was always one step ahead of me." 

"Wow! Our Mother is so cool!" 

"I wanna be like her!"

A tiny smile bloomed across Naruko's face as they both continued walking out of the gates of the forest and into the small village called the Land of Ancestors. Tiny establishment formed across the horizon land that was broken into hundreds of puzzle pieces that all depend on where the villagers have settled. Houses stomped into the valleys, surrounded by patches of fields where the wheat is starting to grow. 

Naruko turned, facing the boys as she kneeled to their height as she caressed their hand, steeling herself as she looked directly in the boy's eyes that just reflected her. "...Do you miss her, Hagoromo, Hamura?" 

"Of course!" The elder one spoke with such a dramatic flare. "Now, hearing how Mother is stronger than you, I can't wait to challenge her when she comes back! Maybe she can even teach us about chakra!"

Hamura nodded without hesitation. "She will be a worthy challenge. But I'm not sure if Mother has the time when she comes back from her business. Do you think she'll have time for us when we ask, Auntie? She's always busy with her stuff."

"Grown-up stuff. Very boring." 

The pain knocks against her door, and she walks right in, holding her heart tightly in its grasp. But she didn't show it on her face. Instead, a fond smile left an imprint for the boys to see. "Your Mother is just busy with working towards her wish, that's all. It takes months or even years for her wish to come true, but that doesn't mean your Mother will not indulge her two most precious treasures." 

"You say that, but she never wrote to us," Hagomoro commented. "I'm pretty sure she forgot about us." 

"Do you know when she is coming back?" Hamura added on, unconsciously gripping onto Naruko's hand tightly. As if whatever words that she is going to say, the grip is the lifeline that holds the faith of what they believe in. 

Naruko bites the inside of her cheeks, swallowing as she lets out a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, not that the boys can tell. "Of course she will. It's just that...she's trying to make this world a better place for you two to live in." 

"What better place?" Hagomoro raised a brow. "Isn't it already better? There are people, land, and so many fun things!" 

Naruko shakes her head. "Not to her. Before you two were born, this land was on the verge of war with the Land of That. And during that time, it was also how your Mother met your father." 

"Father?"

"Your father, Tenji, the Emperor of the Land of Ancestor. The only man that your Mother ever loved." Naruko continued, smiling to herself. "Now that I think about it, I would say that that's how they fell in love."

"Ew, yuck blech!" Hagoromo smacking his tongue in his mouth. 

"Mother rarely talked about father. "Hamura said, ignoring the noises his older one made. "I thought that they were not close." 

"If they weren't, then how did you two popped into this world?" Naruto started pinching Hamura's cheek that he winced and quickly soothing his reddish part of his skin. "Your mother loved your father just...as he loved her…" 

The words went sour in her mouth when mentioning the husband. Naruko didn't say anymore and just let her words do her justice for the boys to see their parents' relationship. Naruko watches as the boys stare at each other as if communicating silently and judging in their own mind space of their parental love. Even though their father wasn't there when they were first born, Naruko would often tell the story of their parents' relationship. Today was just another one of those days. 

Including the days of her throat curling in heat, as if something was stuck that she needs to get it out. But not in front of the children. Quickly she swallowed back down, rolling her lips in and puckering it out. Her voice cracked easily, but she managed to maintain her voice. "She'll...she'll come back. I know she will just...give her some time to achieve her wish."

"Wish?"

Naruko nodded. "A wish that your mother and father shared and longed for." 

"Ooo! What is it?! Is it to become stronger? To rule the world? Or even become-" 

"...I don't think our mother would be like that, brother," Hamura interjected quickly before the imagination of world domination ran widely in the elder's brain. "So, what did they wish for?"

Naruko stretched her legs, ruffling both of the boys' hair with a secretive smile. "And that's for you to guess. "

Hagoromo and Hamura both looked at each other questioning, before traveling back towards the silver-haired woman, hoping that she could give them the slightest bit of a clue. But even with their puppy-like eyes, Naruko held her ground. "No hints~. You boys know the rules."

"But-"

"No buts!" Naruko said, looking at the sun rising on top of them with its brilliance and heat. "We'll continue this after your lunch. We don't want Haori-chan and the others to wait, do you?" 

Hagoromo's ears perked up by the name. "Haori-chan is here?!"

"Well, not typically here, but she is waiting back at home when I was coming out to look-" Naruko's eyes blinked as sudden waves of dust rolled over, covering her nose and mouth, making her cough forcibly as she quickly covered it with her hand. A warm sticky fluid spat on her palm. 

"And there he goes…" Hamura stated, as a matter of fact, watching his older brother dashing down the path, leaving the winds of dust and sand covering its track. His eyes wandered back to Naruko, who seemed to stop non-coughing. "You alright, Auntie?" 

Naruko nodded, but the coughing did not cease to stop. Her words choked along with her cough. "I'm-ine! Fine!" She took a deep breath before closing tightly on her hand away from Hamura's sight. "I'm fine. Go on; I'll catch up once I...once I take a quick breather." 

The youngest started at the elder before nodding slowly. "Okay. Then we'll wait for you back at the house!" The child moved a few meters away first before stopping to see his Auntie giving a smile in return. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, I just want to say that…'' Hamura nervously scratching the back of his neck, shifting under his weight. "...I...well, me and my brother well are thinking uh...umm..nevermind!" A kiss of pink flushed upon Hamura's cheek as a spring field rose. The blooming of the color was cute against his pale skin. The boy quickly looked away and hurriedly away down the path to meet the other village children. 

"How cute." Naruko chuckled under her breath but soon turned into a cough that she fell to her knees. Her hands desperately covered her lips to minimize her coughs. But the more she coughs, the more her throat itches, hurts, to where the wet fluids spilled over her lips and fingers. 

Ashen eyes narrowed at sight, curling her finger as a familiar presence approached her from behind with a sound of a toad rabbiting in her ears. 

"...I'm fine if that's why you're here". Naruko wipes the edges of her lips with the handkerchief that she pulled, embroidered with the symbol of the Land of the Ancestors. She straightens herself, carefully peeling off the gloves that are tainted in her hand. She continued, eyeing the orange toad that jumped beside her. "Gamamaru." 

"The curse is spreading, Naru." The toad placed his fins against her palish hand. "You need help. Come back with me to Mount Myoboku; it'll at least stall the curse to spread." 

"And leave my two munchkins alone? Not gonna happen." 

"Naru-"

"Gamamaru, please." Naruko begged, holding her hands tightly against the toad's."They already lost their parents, I can not bear to leave them out of my sight. At least not...when, when I…." Words stuck in her throat, as she can only roll her lips inward in the form of defeat. Gamamaru caught sight of the woman's action, as his eyes widened in realization. 

"You...you still haven't told them?!" The whispers of her old friend bear the shock and confusion written across his face. "Are you insane?!"

Naruko cast away her eyes, looking at the ground that just refused to look at her old friend's eye. "I..couldn't. I want to...I want to tell them everything but...but words just don't..I...I couldn't. It wouldn't." 

Gamamaru blinked. "Then what do the boys know?" 

Naruko shakes her head. 

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" 

Naruko shakes her head. 

"Naru, they deserve to learn the truth!" 

Naruko let out a shaky sigh. "I know, I know, but I couldn't do it. I had every chance I had when I'm with them, but my voice just...won't come out. I'm afraid that whatever words I say, they'll...I don't know…" Naruko continued, looking straight at the orange toad. "That's why, if, and I only said if Gamamaru. If there's the day when I..no longer here, will you be in my place and watch over them?"

"Naru, I-" 

"Please." Naruko held up her hand to prevent any further argument from spilling from her old friend's lips. "Tell them the truth that even I cannot face. And if they should hate anyone, tell them that they should hate me. Can do that for me, old friend?"

To say yes or no, nod or shake, Gamamaru did neither of those aspects and instead just stared into those silvery eyes that's begging for an answer that he cannot give. 

* * *

**Autumn**

* * *

Darkness presses in, holding Naruko with their protective arms as she stares fondly at the creatures surrounding her with their curious eyes. Carefully Naruko rose to her feet, steadying her balance with the blackened staff at hand. The edges of her lips curled as her hands reached forward. The nine-tailed beast that bears a fox's resemblance leaned forward, nudging its nose to her touch. Her eyes traveled, looking at the other eight beasts that are patiently waiting for her words. 

"Today is the day of your birth," Naruko said softly before facing towards a sandy-colored tanuki bearing one tail. "Shukaku. Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and finally," Her eyes traveled to each of the tailed beasts bearing the first all the way to the nine-failed fox purring softly in her touch. "Kurama." 

"These are your names, don't ever forget about that." Naruko continued. "Even though you all have been separated, you all were originally one. The bonds you all shared are intangible and cannot ever be broken. You shall always be together. Until then...until that time has come...you all-"

Her words easily cutaway with a break, as she vented hell over ever so sharply as if she has been punched in the stomach. Her staff's support can no longer hold her weight as she slumped towards the ground with drops of blood spattered on her lap, drenching her ashen clothes and the ground at her feet. The coughing does not cease to stop, no matter how much Naruko tries to cover her lips with her hands. 

"Mother/Mama!" The tail-beast roared, watching helplessly as the fit tore the woman apart by the slow, torturous degrees of coughs. Naruko quickly raised her hands to stop any beast from coming close to her that might get tainted with what she has. 

"I'm..okay...I'm okay." The blood continued to spill from her lips as she tried to calm her breathing. "I'm okay." She took one last breath before smiling at the beast despite the blood that's spilling. "Mother, huh? This is the second time a child has called me that."

And that's when she saw it. The silvery tears that glimmered in each and every beast's eyes that couldn't hold anymore of the waters as it just flooded out in the open. Naruko froze for just the briefest moment before she began again. "Oh please, please don't cry."

"Mama…" Shukaku uttered a sniff as he couldn't contain his water flow. 

"Mother…" 

The callings of her kin, wretched her hearts pulling the strings of her heart, Naruko reached forward, but quickly stopped when she saw the dirt in her hands that she retracted her movement. "Today is the day of your birth, which also means that it is also your birthday. There's no need….for tears. So please smile for me?"

Despite her request, no beast was able to give a smile. Instead, the tailed beast looked at each other with tears still pouring out of their eyes. 

"How about this, would you all like a song?" Naruko asked, wiping the blood off of her lips and chin. "Consider it as a birthday gift. So please, smile for me?"

* * *

**Winter**

* * *

Death was near, ever so close, knocking at her doorsteps. 

Naruko staggered and swayed under her feet, with each step draining her strength and consciousness, as the curse mark spread into flame-like patterns overtaking half of her face that continued to eat away her life. Her legs tangled upon one another like a knot that she collapsed hard on the ground with a resounding thud against the wooden floor. It was becoming difficult to breathe and harder to focus. But it didn't stop her from continuing her way forward towards the courtyard piled with snow. Her bared feet touch the ground, burning her with the sheer coldness that doesn't bother her. Instead, her body welcomes it.

Gently she approaches a tree that once bears the leafy greens of summer and the beautiful blush of pink creams in spring. She rested her hands against the truck and slumped down next to it, leaning against it. She sighs, with a puff of smoke flowing through her lips. Softly, Naruko calls out to the silent air.

"Hey, brother-in-law, it's been a while since I last visited it. I hope...you don't mind my absence." Naruko swallowed. "I've been...busy as per say. For what, I imagined you would ask. Your eldest son...The villagers have selected Hagoromo to become the next heir of the Emperor of this land that you solely wished to protect. His brother, Hamura, acting as a retainer, travels around the world to spread our trades and….wishes to every land….They have grown into wonderful children that I...I know that you and sister will be proud of. I just know it…."

Every word that Naruko spoke, her breath paled against the numbing air. Her eyes blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that say heavy on her eyelashes. Naruko adored the snow, more so when it was falling because long ago, someone said that snow looked like a falling star granting the wishes for those it cannot. 

Naruko sucks a breath as she coughs, spitting blood into the snow, marking the limit of her life to this world. The blood froze its warmth and embraced the cold so quickly. Naruko swallowed. "It seems...my time is up. Don't worry, brother-in-law, even when I'm gone, my old friend and my children will take care of them. I won't...ever make them feel lonely….ever….again….for that...is my...lifetime...promise…"

She closes her eyes, when just for a second, Naruko could have sworn she has heard someone calling out for her, followed by several thundering footsteps. _So Gamamaru told them, huh_. Naruko smiles softly as she mumbled. "Welcome back...you munchkins."

* * *

**And so centuries have passed….**

* * *

From the carousel of random ideas comes some order- a subtle awareness of who she is, rather where she is that's flowing in her brain, connecting her cells and nerves to wake her up. Her fingers twitched the slightest against the softest fabric, then followed along the flutters of her eyes, revealing the purest silver that gleamed in the darkness. Slowly the fatigue and the crankiness seeping into her body as the dimming lights of the candles trickled in against her body, urging her to wake up. 

And she did. 

The first thing that greeted her when she tried to reach a foothold to pull herself up was the immense aching of pain bursting inside her brain like popcorn. She winced, shaking her head from that feeling, but it just rested inside of her like its tenant. Eventually, she managed to pull herself up, getting out of whatever hole she was in, as she stumbled and tumbled down a flight of stairs and crashed down to the cool stoned floor. She winced, rubbing her pained nose before her eyes blinked furiously to adjust her vision. 

"Ow…" She moaned before her perspective lingered at the puddle that reflected her reflection. Her eyes blinked once, twice, and thrice, as if she wasn't sure that whatever she is seeing is real. "...Is this...me?"

Right before her reflection was Naruko herself. The usual pale skin and features of an Otsutsuki clan. Yet, the only difference was that she was… unbelievably young. Hurriedly Naruko looked down at herself. Her hands got smaller, as the once-glove she wore back when she was older was feeling big against her touch. Even her high-collared kimono was too big for her as it just hangs on her body barely. 

"Didn't I-?!" Naruko's eyebrow furrowed as she reached towards her throat. It was high pitched, not to mention the flames like marks that once littered on her skin were nowhere in sight but just the three tomoe resting beneath her right thumb when she pulled her gloves off. But that's none of Naruko's current concern, for she quickly flipped her hands to see her palm. The seal was still there, the Six Path-Chibaku Tensei. Her right palm bears the sun symbol while her other bears the crescent moon. Naruko let out a breath she did not know she had held and clutch it tightly against her chest. Without a doubt, Naruko can say that this shrunk body of hers is really hers, to begin with. She felt relieved. 

But that moment only lasted for a brief moment before the tremors of the walls and ground informed the shock of the world rocking her to her senses. Her eyes shot around her as she pulled to her feet that still shook under her weight. "What's happening?"   
  
No matter how many questions are screaming inside her brain, it was never answered, just like the earthquake that came and passes so easily in only a few seconds. Though Naruko can even grasp her situation further, she fell hard to the ground when she slipped thanks to her clothes. Naruko huffed. "Okay, first let's just...learn how to walk properly."

With those terms, Naruko pushed herself back up from the ground, grabbing a heave of her clothes in her tiny arms like a bundle of cotton as she took the first shaky steps forward. Naruko yelped when she nearly fell, but she quickly managed to regain her balance. Naruko's eyes frantically blinked, calming down her racing heart. "Okay, okay. Off to a great start." 

It took some time for Naruko to admit when she finally managed to step out of the godforsaken area that she found herself awakened to. With the blinding light from the sun and the harsh air she has to breathe, Naruko had to close her eyes forcefully and welcomed her into a world she never foreseen. 

"What the…" Her words die off quicker than the smoke that's arisen across the various lands on the horizon. Fires were brewing, consuming hungrily as it licked its food. Death rotten the scent dominating over the smell of the newly come spring. Cries and screams echoed in the forest as if it was damned to be. Blood became the offering to nature as if praying for time to come to an end. To save the world from its rotten hell, because certainly what Naruko is seeing, engraves it into her sight and mind. 

This...was war. 

In an instant, Naruko abandoned all logical reasoning and bolted down the stairs, even tripped and fell straight flat into mud splattering onto her face and dirtied her clothes. But that was not her concern. She pulled herself up and ran. She screamed. 

"Hagoromo! Hamura!" 

Eyes darted around in around an inch of the corner of the dreaded forest that's licking her skin harshly. If it weren't for the flowers that bloomed and the smell of fresh flowers, Naruko would have mistaken spring for summer. Her bare feet scratch under the pricks of twigs and rocks, cutting her legs as tiny beady rubies dares to seep out from its skin. It hurts, but the rush of her adrenaline forced her to keep screaming, searching, and pushing her to a world that she no longer knew. 

"Shukaku! Matatabi! Isobu! Son Goku! Kokuo! Saiken! Chomei! Gyuki! Karuma!" Her desperate cries rang throughout the silent forest that did not answer her cries. "Where are you?!" 

Naruko tries again. "Hagoromo! Ham-" 

Her words were cut off by a gigantic blast of a quake that rumbles underneath her feet as she quickly placed a hand against a tree trunk to stabilize her balance. Soon after, her ears perked up at the sound of a thousand birds chirping. A cool sensation draped over her as her eyes snapped towards the specific direction that it was coming from. 

The sensation of a chakra. 

Immediately, Naruko pushes herself and directs her path to the right off of the road and into the pull of the abyss that welcomed her. If memories served Naruko right, when she asked her old friend to watch over the two children, there was another thing that she made him promise-teach the boys the art of chakra. And the only chakras that someone can ever have other than her were Hagoromo and Hamura and her nine other children. Quickly Naruko fasts her movement, but due to the fallen branches and twigs, her lavishly long hair easily gets caught by their sticky fingers and sharp leaves that tear into her clothes. It took some time, but the deeper Narkuo ventured and followed, the stronger the chakra was calling for her. 

Thousands of questions form inside her head, demanding answers that she knew that no one can answer except for them. But the most crucial one has to be why there is war. The last time there was one brought unbearable pain and regret. Not to mention, Naruko was positive that war was the last thing that was ever going to happen in the Land of Ancestors. She has made a deal with the Land of That and other settlements during her time, and her two beloved children were keeping up their task in securing the treaty and ending the violence that's erupting from other countries. 

_So why?_ Naruko paced, maneuvering through the treacherous forest. _Why is there war?! What happened when I..._ Naruko doesn't even know what to call the situation she was in. She believed that the curse was to eat her from inside out and left her to die. But instead, she found herself awaking in some kind of a temple, shrunk, with barely any chakra in her body as if it was drained against her will. Everything is so confusing. The senses of her hearing, the taste against her tongue, the smell, and the sight was all so ever unfamiliar. And that confusion dwelled bigger when she felt more than two chakras coming from people. Naruko paused right at the doorstep and had to ask. "What?" 

Just a few meters from her, Naruko's breath hitched. There were a total of eleven morals that had the essence of chakra dwelling inside of them. Silver eyes blinked, yet each time she blinked, the life that dwelled in the morals deplenish like flies. 

"Minato-sensei!" Naruko hears a feminine cry. "Kakashi-"

"Don't worry, he only fainted." Another voice spoke, one that filled with authority and calmness, unlike the feminine one. "Where's Obito?"

Instead of replying, Naruko can only hear a muffled cry coming from the feminine one. "Obito...Obito he…" 

The choke of the girl's cry was hardly stopping. But Naruko was barely paying attention anymore. Minato-sensei? Kakashi? Obito? Who? Silver eyes squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of who was talking and to see if she recognizes any of them. But, due to the arms of the trees, she couldn't. But that's when another sensation hit her, a burning feeling that enraptured her sight, coloring her vision with a single string of red to a body that's just oozing out of chakra constantly. 

It was Sharingan. 

"Let's return to Konohagakure. You can explain the situation there."

Confusion exploded across Naruko's face. The only person that ever unlocked it was her sister and herself. None of the children she has taken care of has ever, and she meant it, ever unlocked it because even unlock such potential requires the grievance of one's loss. 

Naruko wrecked her brain so much that she completely forgot the people that quickly vanished from her sight. Her silvered eyes snapped upward, blinking, as it took a few more seconds for her to realize that whoever those people were, were gone and already soaring across the land as if they owned it. Naruko stared at the ground, taking several deep breaths as she tried to recollect her mind. But that soon led to nowhere when another single string of red invaded her vision, snapping her eyes to the center of a towering boulder. 

It was Sharingan, but also a faint feeling of chakra. Someone is still there. 

Naruko gulped and walked forward, maneuvering out the bodies that wore a bizarre outfit with a symbol of a weirdly shaped rock looking structure bearing on each of their foreheads. Her eyes cast a glance before walking cautiously towards the boulders. It was faint, but the presence of someone living was breathing under those piles of rocks. 

Naruko cast a glance around the dense forest before letting out a sigh. If she needed answers, then she needed someone to talk to to get answers. Out of all the corpses, there's only one living person in front of her. But she must choose this carefully. Her chakra is close to zero, and if she uses it now, she won't be able to defend herself, especially not in her child form when an unusual enemy has appeared. 

_But what if Hagoromo or Hamura is under there?!_ Eyes of fiery burns in determination. _Screw it!_ Naruko took a step back, followed by her clenched fist, concentrating almost all of her chakra into the singular point, and slammed it down right underneath her with all her might.

The ground cries with its broken crack splitting opened the ground like there was no tomorrow. The split broke apart the mountain of boulders and continued all the way down the path, obliterating rows and columns of forest that once stood before her.

Silver eyes blinked, with her mouth gaped open. 

Cause that was not supposed to happen. 

Naruko looked at her fist; questioningly. _Did I miscalculate how much control I need?_ But those words became her answer when her vision swam with an insane headache pounding inside of her skull. Her legs, unable to support her weight, give out like a puppet that just lost control of its string. Naruko cursed under her breath as she clutched her head, trying to stop the headache that just ceased to minimize. "Damn...what the hell is going on?" 

A slight groan mimicking a wounded cat catches Naruko's ears, directing her attention to a moral grounded against dirt with one eye bleeding and the other half wrinkled sadly despite its young age and body. Every spectacle features that the child bore, black hair that can resemble the velvet sky. And the absurd looking clothes engraved with colors and structure that Naruko has never seen before baffled her to the point where she starts questioning whether she was still on Earth. But, Naruko hoped she still is. 

_It's neither Hagoromo nor Hamura._ Naruko does not know whether to feel relief or anger at finding the identity of the child. But there is no doubt that the child in front of her bears the chakra and a Sharingan that no other moral should have. Narrowing her eyes, Naruko mumbled to herself. "Maybe he can give me some answers." 

***

Naruko, by far, may have been the second godly being that has chakra inside her body, but there are some abilities that even she cannot do. The first and foremost is the ability to manipulate memories. The only person that can even do that is her sister. So now, Naruko can only stare at the sleeping child while poking his cheeks that are so soft and supple against her touch.

"How cute." 

Though cute might not be a suitable word for a child with broken bones for the right half of their faces and bodies, Naruko couldn't help it. It's also strange per se since, in the past, Naruko was never really fond of children until those little creatures came along to her world. But due to the years that she has been with those adorable munchkins, she couldn't contain herself. 

"Still, how many concubines did...Hagoromo or Hamura has?" 

The only possible explanation that Naruko can assess in the situation is the idea that the two boys have expanded the chakra across the land for a long time. That fact can be proven seeing how many corpses were lying around the ground bearing a signature of chakra when Naruko carried the boy to a nearby cave to settle in when the rain started showering as if to welcome her awake to the world. 

"Maybe I should have taught them how to restrain themselves…" Naruko sighed, already imagining her brother-in-law rolling in his grave, either screaming his head off or trying to curse her at the deeds that she hasn't done. Naruko can already picture her demise if she ever plans on dying again. She has to hold that thought until her brother-in-law has done blowing a fuse. 

Naruko sighed again before her attention dropped towards the wounded boy that was stirring in his sleep. She watches the visible eye that the child bears fluttered awake and the twitch of his fingers, and the flow of his breathing. Her eyes scan the jet black eyes, slowly gaining their vision and taking in his natural surroundings.

"Huh…?" The child paused, swallowing his excess saliva that was still in his mouth before speaking again. "Wh...where?"

"We're inside a cave, if that's what you're wondering child." Naruko leaned in, smiling at the awakened prince whose eyes shot up by the proximity of the sudden girl's face closed to his. The jet black eyes widened quickly, faster as a cat jumped out of the water as he scurried away from Naruko with his back placed against the wall. Silver eyes blinked, watching the scaredy-cat looking bizarrely at her. 

"What-who-huh?!" The boy looked at his surroundings for the last time before dropping his visible eye right back at the small girl that was two-inches shorter than him with oversized clothes hanging off the girl's shoulder with the edges of her clothes tattered and shortened to the point upon her thigh. Jet black eyes quickly averted his eyes, barely seeing what's underneath the dress that Naruko's wearing by the way she's sitting- all proper and formal like a princess. 

"Before you start throwing five w's and one h at me, how are you feeling?" 

Startled by Naruko's answer, the boy took the time to assess his wounds bandaged up by clothes covering his missing eye and his broken arms and legs. Naruko can see the confusion wretched upon his face. She continued. "I was only able to manage what I can do with the limit chakra I have. But I believe I managed to fix the potential problems that damaged your muscles, bones, and even your chakra system. " 

"You...what?" 

"However, you might feel the loss of balance and the uneven disruption of your vision. Including that your ability to move your hands and leg will take some time to function like a moral would be." 

"Wait! Hold up!" The child raised his only working hand to stop Naruko from continuing to blabbering about the injuries that he has suffered. "First of all, who are you?"

"...So you are throwing five w's and an h at me," Naruko concluded as she rose to her feet. Jet black eyes eyed her movement carefully. "But before I answer your question, care to answer some of my own? I'm quite lost at the moment and I need some insight to where or rather when I am currently standing in the Land of Ancestors." 

The boy's eyes blinked. "The...Land of who now?" 

"Ancestors, boy." Naruko corrected. "Some of the landscape wasn't in my memories which only means that time has changed while I was dead. And if my memories served me correctly, I even wrote that Hagoromo or Hamura can be in charge after my departure. So, answer me this, boy. Who's Emperor now in the Land of Ancestors?"

The poor boy can only find himself to blame when he realized that his possible savior is not just a normal girl but rather a girl that has suffered from some mental problems. He was saved by a lunatic. But those thoughts quickly diminished when he started to explain or instead answer the questions Naruko had. The first and foremost was addressing that there is no area or location called the Land of Ancestors for that has only existed in history. Following up, no one bears the name of Hagoromo or Hamura in any part of the land or village that the boy-Obito- that he has introduced himself as answered. 

"There's...none?!" The sudden news came like a wrecking ball shocking Naruko to her feet, pacing around in the hallowed walls. "But that's preposterous! Didn't Hagoromo or Hamura was the one that bestowed chakra in your morals?" To hear that her two beloved children ceased to exist in the land of the living broke Naruko's heart like shredded cheese. _What happened when I died?!_

"Huh?" Obito scratches his head. "Having chakra has always been a common thing in Shinobi. No one be-stowed anything. We were born with it." 

_Born?_ Silver eyes widen at the scarred boy's words. "Shinobi?" 

Obito hummed. "Yeah, shinobi."

Naruko's eyes blinked, adjusting the information the child has given her to a logical explanation that she can come up with. The Land of Ancestors that no longer became a reality, and the erasure of her nephews, and the explanation of morals born with chakra can only mean one thing: Naruko is currently standing in an era of her nephew's descendant. That was even proven to be a reality when Naruko questioned Obito's Sharingan. The boy was flabbergasted at first-cautious- but did explain to her that it was a bloodline that only his clan can have. 

The Uchiha's.

Naruko is positive that Obito is one of the descendants of either Hagoromo or Hamura. The eyes' power can only be shared through one of the two peoples, and Naruko could not know which child has unlocked such potential. Furthermore, Obito managed to drop another bombshell on Naruko when he asked if she was part of the Hyuga Clan.

"The what?"

"The Hyugas!" Obito answered, as he pointed to her eyes. "You have the same eyes as them."

Naruko sighed, facepalming herself. _Just what exactly did Gamamaru teach them?!_ Naruko did ask her old friend to teach the children if they ever wanted to learn chakra and the traits they gain from their Mother. _But still! I just hope that that damn toad knows what he was doing!_

Questions continued to be thrown back and forth between Naruko and Obito as the rain continued to pound its weight in this dreaded time of war. The more the question that Naruko has, Obito answered them to the best of his knowledge. The same goes for Naruko, as she now tries to stack up a bunch of dry sticks into one huddle, and with a snap of her fingers, a burst of flames erupted, shocking the poor boy with his mouth gaping open. 

"Wha? How did you do that?!" 

Naruko raised a brow. "Do what?"

"That!" Obito eagerly points at the fire. "You didn't even do a hand seal!" 

Naruko bears a face of pure confusion as if Obito was the one with a mental problem, not her. And that's when a question hit the boy's head. "Wait a sec, do you even know what a hand seal is?" 

And to his utter surprise, the silver-haired girl shook her head. Obito continued stressing out every word. "Then, then, then how, how did you even perform ninjutsu?"

Even with the question thrown at her, Naruko's eyebrow furrowed with her own question thrown at him. "Ninjutsu...?"

The second when Naruko threw that question back at Obito, Naruko could have sworn that Obito's chin had hit the ground. He shouted with his hand pulling on his velvet hair. "Are you kidding me?!"

Much to Obito's fears, she wasn't. Throughout the rest of the passing time, Naruko indulged herself in listening to the lecture of Shinobi 101. To put it simply, ninjutsu is just one of the three categories of mystical art skills Shinobi uses. It requires mostly hand seals that help mold the chakra for morals easily to perform certain techniques such as the fire that Naruko used to ignite the twigs. Naruko even heard the mumble of Obito calling her some kind of God. Naruko's eyes visibly twitch at that. _Ninjutsu…_ Naruko curled her feet close to her chest, resting her chin in her huddle of arms. T _his is not something Gamamaru would teach to the children. Did one of Hagoromo's or Hamura's kids come up with it?_ Naruko does not mind mainly how morals would use chakra, but she does have one inevitable fear regarding why the morals would use chakra in the form of violence. Using chakra for power is asking for war. And seeing how humans are and how chakra can change oneself to greed, conflict is bound to happen. _According to Obito, this is the Third War_. Silver eyes looked up at the darkening sky that bears no twinkle of the moon or stars to guide her next move. _This...might be a bigger problem than I expected_.

A slight groan of pain catches Naruko's ears as her eyes fixate on Obito, sleeping restlessly on the hard ground. The boy is moaning, as his breathing hitched quicker than anyone usually breathes. The beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He mumbled. "D...don't leave...me...lea..ve..me…"

He rolls. "I'm….scare…"

Silver eyes blinked before reaching out her hands, placing her hand against Obito's forehead soothing his delirious heat against her cold skin. "There's nothing to be scare of, child. I'm right here, I'm right here." 

In all honest opinion, Obito is a strange child. When he talked and asked about Naruko's life and questions, he brimmed with joy and life, as if nothing was bothering him despite being almost buried alive. But all humans wear a mask that Naruko has known all too well. Even the brightest child bears the harshest pain behind their smiles, Obito is just one of them. Naruko's hands brush lightly against Obito's hair as she lightly hummed a melody that she hasn't sung for the longest time.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

The early rise beckons its call of its golden light shimmering down through the cascade of Naruko's fingers wrapped in bandages of what's leftover of her oversized dress. The smell of the air lingers heavily at the call of death, yet the screams or tears of living still calls forth in her ears. The road to Konohagakure, as Obito would call it, is a very long one indeed. The forest was not the kind a child would dare to venture out of playfulness. Instead, it's quite the opposite. The forest is for those who seek death, with every corner knocking at a living's door as if it's a game to them. 

"Say, are you sure we are going the right way?" Naruko asked, holding Obito by his weight. 

"Of course!" The boy smiled in a way that does not quite reach his eyes, giving her a thumbs up with his good hand. "I'm confident in my sense of direction!" 

_Then why do I feel like we have been going around in circles?_ Naruko mentally commented on it.

The objective for Today was quite simple, really. Find Obito's village- Konohagakure. Since Naruko could not go back to her homeland, and she couldn't leave a descendant of her nephew's just in a cave, she volunteered to help aid the boy back to where he originally belonged. After all, Naruko would lie if she didn't say that she was quite interested in Konohagakure after the bombs that Obito dropped. Even if her boys are deceased, Naruko will watch over the new generations in her spare time. 

"So is your village big?" Naruko begins, carefully guiding the disabled boy over the fallen trees. 

"Of course! It is the biggest hidden village in the Land of Fire!" Obito exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. " And the most powerful one too!" 

_The Land of Fire….._ Naruko noted. _Do they live in a volcano then?_ Naruko's imagination runs widely by the name before asking a question in mind. "Then the people that are living in your village must be powerful as well." 

Naruko remarked, pushing away some bushes, as her eyes glanced around the surroundings before motioning Obito to follow scoffing. "The only one that's really powerful, is the Hokage."

"Hokage?"

"The village leader of Konoha!" Obito continued. " Their jobs are most of assessing the village's day to day affairs, such as assigning the village's Shinobi to the mission or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. For someone to become the Hokage, they first must be acknowledged by their people and the previous Hokage's approval. Which...is something that I want to be in the future." 

"..Is that your wish?"

Obito shakes his head. "It's my goal. I want to be acknowledged by everyone and to do that, I want to become the Hokage so everyone can accept me for who I am! Truthfully, when I thought I would die, I lost all my hopes in achieving it. But thanks to you, Naru, I can continue forward without a problem! Thanks!"

The smile that the child bears was just one of that happiness growing like the spring flower blooming. Naruko could see how it came from the deep inside of his heart to the light of his visible eyes and spread it into every part of him. A smile defines a person's life, and Naruko can tell by the bounce of his voice and the curl of his lips, he was grateful for such an encounter. Naruko can feel her own lips curling like an old fool. 

"Don't express gratitude just yet, boy. We ain't out of the woods."

Obito rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say that my name is Obito, not boy. I ain't your child or something. Besides, you are clearly shorter than me! If anything I'm like your big brother!"

Naruko hummed in amusement. "Big brother. That's actually not a bad idea. I haven't had one ever since I broke their bones and fled here with my sis."

Obito abruptly stopped at that comment, staring at Naruko like she just grew two heads. "...what?"

"What?" Naruko threw back with a cheeky smirk. 

"You broke your brother's bone?" 

"Yes," Naruko answered casually as if there was nothing wrong with her answer, as she carefully used her hair as a maneuver, wrapping around the boy's torso carrying him up the hill that his legs cannot help him with. 

"Please tell me it's for a good cause." Obito is now wondering if he should be wondering whether or not he should reconsider adopting his savior.

Naruko hummed for the longest time in Obito's life till the devil finally answered. "Take a guess?"

Obito's lips parted, but no voice echoed out. Instead, his mind was weighing against the option to remain ignorant or know the truth. His jet black eyes stared at Naruko, who he could have sworn he saw a devil's tail wagging behind her. "....Now I think about it, I think my village is that way."

Obito hurriedly stated, going off in the opposite direction Naruko was at, leaving her behind with his supple movement. The silver-haired girl chuckled as she ran towards him. "Oh c'mon! No need to be shy! I'll even demonstrate it just for you~. Obi-nii!"

"Get away from me!"

***

A burst of laughter blooms within the shimmering forest, earning a shrill of the birds that rested high in the wrinkled arms sprouting beautiful leaves of greens to the sky above. Naruko and Obito finally managed to find a path that did not lay in traps of twigs, trucks, and rocks and took the way with no mind of danger. Naruko was the first to tumble out with leaves stuck in her head as she reached forward, grabbing hold of Obito's hand pulling him out of the woods. 

"Finally we're out!" Obito vocalized, catching his breath from the hill that they have to climb to reach the road. 

Naruko gently brushes off the shrubs of leaves and twigs out of the boy as her eyes fixate on the opposite road. "Which way?"

"Ah, I think it's that way." Obito nudged his head to the right as he picked out the leaves from the girl's silvered head. "If we continue down this path, we'll eventually be able to see Konoha."

"For a village to be called the hidden leaf, it's not very hidden if you put it like that."

Obito wagged his finger at snow white's remark. "Now that's something even you might not know, Naru. You see, only the Shinobi actually knows where this village is located. If you are just a regular citizen, there's no way you'll even find it unless you have a shinobi with you."

"Ahhh, then I must be grateful that I have you with me, don't I?"

"You bet!" The one-eyed boy flared his chin toward the sky, as his eyes longed at the distant clouds. "I wonder how they are doing."

 _They?_ Naruko questioned, seeing the yearning look in the jet-black eyes and the small fonding smile of those lips curled. Now that Naruko thinks about it, on the same day when she found Obito, there were three other people. She arched a brow, raising towards her hairline that disappears into the bangs of her hair that just covers her roundish face. "Do you mean Minato and the others?" 

Obito's eyes snapped towards hers, widened in shock as if she wasn't supposed to know who 'they' are. And she was correct, followed by the bizarre tumble of words that flow out of the boy's mouth. Naruko smiled, holding her big brother's hand as they marched forward. "The day I found you, there were three other people. One of them was called Minato. Minato-sensei I believe the girl was calling. The second is…" She lightly tapped her chin, searching through her brain the particular name the girl desperately cries out. "Ka...Kashi? I think."

"Bakashi." Obito heaved a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Naruko raised a brow at Obito's sudden ease but didn't question it as he continued. "Was that all?"

"There was also a girl, but she didn't say her name." 

"Rin. " Another sigh of relief slipped out through his lips. "Thank goodness. So they made it out alive back there. Minato-sensei was with them as well?"

"I think so? I mean, that's what the girl-Rin- was crying out." 

The steps between them slowed when Obito paused dead on the spot that Naruko was forced to halt. Obito's eyes cast towards the ground as if he suddenly found the dirt path so interesting. "Rin...Rin- she...She was crying?"

Silver eyes watched the jet black ones slowly looking into her eyes. And at that moment, Naruko can see her memories flashing in her mind because she knew that look well. It was the same look when her sister had when her nephews were still in her stomach, growing into a size of a watermelon. The constant gaze towards the starry night hovering above the house that she once treasured with Tenji. 

The look of guilt. 

Naruko took a step closer towards the brooding boy, stepping a bit behind before she pulled back her hand and smacked it hard against Obito's back, knocking him towards the ground with a loud thud of a crash and a few ow's slipping past his lips.

"What was that-"

"You treasure her, don't you?" Naruko leaned in, pressing her hands against her hips. "You like her." 

"L-?!" The tomato-faced boy couldn't even finish off his words, as his entire face felt like fire. The simple reaction only made Naruko's lips curled into a softer smile. 

"Then shouldn't you be thinking how to make her smile?" Naruko continued. "Just imagine your poor little princess crying in a lonely tower just waiting for her prince charming to swoop her off her feet. Just what expressions will the dear princess show when she finally meets her prince~?"

Jet black eyes blinked in a few more seconds before Obito scoffed at the weirdly bizarre story that Naruko has just made up. "Thanks, I guess. Do you think she'll like flowers?" 

"Any girl would love flowers."

"With raining candies?" 

"Any girl would love raining can-" Naruko stopped herself, hanging on the word that her brother was saying. She raised a brow. "Candies? What's that? A new type of weather?"

Obito's eyes blinked furiously. "....Please tell me you're joking Naru."

The silvered haired girl tilted her head. "I'm not?" 

"Wow…" Obito expresses, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "You live a sad life."

Now it's Naruko's turn to be utterly confused. "What?!" 

Then a laugh escaped from Obito's lips. The laugh was in his eyes, nose, and mouth. It was entirely on his face changing that dulled look into a relaxed joy of unrestrained mirth. Naruko would argue that she did not live a sad life as Obito would have described. In fact, she lived a good life, thank you very much. But, just this time, Naruko will hold on to her bickering for later. She'll have the prince have his laugh before kicking him lightly on his working knee to get a move on to where the end of the road would lead. 

Just this once.

It took a while before they finally started moving again, with the sun just a tilt away from the highest point and the road just seemed like it never ended. But thankfully, the road back to Konohakgure wasn't as dull as it seemed when Obito filled Naruko in about candies that she has never heard of before back in her older self. Though, the idea of eating edible rocks does make Naruko question whether or not this new generation is insane...She didn't dare to question it, especially not when her brother spoke so proudly about it. 

Thankfully that moment quickly breezed over when Naruko can see a distinct structure forming just before her. Her eyes widened in glee as she exclaimed, changing the subject of rocks to the village that Naruko hoped it was Konohagakure. "Obi-nii look! Is that it?" 

It was far, but the exterior walls that stretch high in the sky are proven to be human-made: wood with a gigantic green gate with two words written in red painted on the doors—the word 'An' as it spells out, meaning hidden or hermitage. Even people were lurking outside the gate. As Obito would have said, Shinobi, though their entire is similarly close to the corpses that Naruko has seen when maneuvering throughout the forest. But that's not what caught the silver eye's attention. Rather it was the symbol carved deep in the stone tablet that bears the sign of a leaf. 

Just as the name suggests, it is the Konohagakure. Naruko chuckled. _Though, I am slight disappointed that it's not hidden in a volcano_. Out of the corner of her eye, Naruko cast a glance to see what face the dark-haired boy would wear, and to her expectation, it was hope. She can sense his blood rushing towards his brain to give a good old whack in the brain, to tell him that everything he sees, feels, and smells is undeniably real. His smile grows on its own record, and Naruko can see that Obito has no intention of igniting it or hiding it; either way, even a blind person can tell the overflowing emotion the boy is holding in. Naruko gently nudged her head, bumping against Obito's cheek, gaining his attention. "Shall we head in?" 

Obito nodded halfway before stopping himself, detaching him from Naruko then earned him a raise of the brow. "Obi-nii?" 

She watches as Obito starts to fumble through his pockets and even takes off his outerwear in a hurry before handing it to her. Naruko tilted her head, staring at the clothes that were given to her. 

"Wear it." 

"Why?" 

"Because, "Obito stresses out, moving close to her comfort zone, and forcefully made her wear his jacket that bears a unique symbol of red and white on the back, followed by a singular long, dark blue cloth as he hastily wrapped around Naruko's eyes. 

"H-hey! Obi-nii?!" 

"Oi, hold still!" Obito commanded, trying to tie the cloth with only his teeth and one functioning hand. After much work of wrapping the bandages to the point it can cover away from the silver eyes, Obito did a quick knot behind. 

Naruko carefully reaches towards the new accessory that's bonded to her. She couldn't help but ask. "...What is this for, exactly?"

"You may not know this, but since your eyes are very, and I mean very similar to the Hyuga's, people will start talking and asking questions. You aren't part of the Hyugas, so it will even be weirder when they start asking why you have the eyes. They are quite defensive about that."

"Oh? Then the jacket?" 

"...To cover you up."

Naruko tilted her head. "But I'm already-"

"To cover you up." Obito repeated his word, signaling Naruko just to drop the subject. In fact, unknown to Naruko, the jacket that Obito hoped for adds a length that can cover Naruko's legs just an inch more. And much to his relief, it did, just barely. His jacket was slightly oversized, as Obito noted with a furrow of how...skinny Naruko is. "You're really skinny. If there's a party for my return, I'm totally dragging you to come."

"Party?" Naruko questioned the unfamiliar word as she attempted to roll her sleeve a bit better.

"You don't- you know I shouldn't be surprised at this point. Uh..what's the other word called..fast, no.... fei..oh, feast!"

"Feast?" If it weren't for the bandages over her eyes, there's no doubt that Naruko's eyes would be sparkling. " A feast! Oh, now you have to count me in!"

"That was the plan…."

With the idea of food bursting inside of the girl's brain, her excitement soared better. Instantly, she hooked her arms under Obito's arm with a jarring smile. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Food. The sanctuary of happiness that Naruko could not afford to reject. The last time she ever tasted a feast was during Hagoromo's birthday. The smell of the juicy, roasted turkey sitting amongst the ranks of vegetables and meat could make Naruko's sight drool with anticipation. A feast, as Obito would call it, as Naruko has already found herself blessed with a heavenly touch. Now, being in a newer generation besides the edible rocks, Naruko couldn't wait just what the future dishes had evolved too! It was a thrill of excitement rushing towards her brain. 

And that excitement dies faster than the twitch of an eye, coming from Naruko, who is now separated from Obito and is sitting in a room filled with numerous chakra surrounding her with their eyes piercing directly at her. Naruko is now thankful for Obito's action, blinding her sight cause if he didn't, Naruko would have starred straight at them and placed a sleeping spell all over them already, bolting the hell out of this tiny room. She still could actually, if any one of them dared to lay a finger on her. Even if she has a child's body, that doesn't mean that she does not know how to protect herself. Naruko closed her eyes before reopening them behind the sheath of cloth. Her irides that were once small were enlarged with no distinguishable pupils, and veins near her temples bulged to increase her blood flow-expanding her senses even more. Even with the cloth, Naruko can still see meters in all 360 degrees around her for any potential enemies. So far, there are fifteen people within the cramped room. All bear a chakra signature but none of the red string. Footsteps traveled towards her ears, indicating that more people are pouring in as if they are watching some kind of show. 

_Obi-nii is not here_. Naruko concluded. When Naruko and Obito arrived at the gates, alarms were instantly sounded off by the nearby Shinobi guarding the gate. The next thing Naruko knew was two, no- four chakra signatures approaching them in rapid speed coming from the inner village. So it wasn't entirely Naruko's fault when she thought that an enemy was approaching fast towards them, that she struck first, placing herself in front of Obito as she stomped at the ground, forming thousands of spikes puncturing from the ground as a way to stop the enemy. Better yet, get a few hits in, not necessarily kill cause she can never kill her nephew's children. 

But the very action startled Obito, telling her to fall back, telling her that it wasn't an enemy approaching her. Once again, it wasn't Naruko's fault when someone appeared right behind Obito. Naruko acted instinctively, throwing a punch in, smashing something hard that it cracked in her ears, followed by a sound of a few clatters of wood hitting the ground. Something that sounded like a mask breaking, which in the end earned her a mumble of colorful curses. Obito, who Naruko pulled towards her to prevent getting a taste of her punches, raised in an unbelievable high pitch voice as if telling Naruko how deep of trouble she's in. 

And damn right she was, when the so-called ANBU shinobi tied her up behind her back, as Obito shouted towards her that everything would be okay and how they are not the enemy as she thought she was while escorting him away. So, if one asked how the hell did Naruko even get herself in the situation surrounded by a total of twenty people now in the room, with her hands tied behind her back, sitting in a very uncomfortable chair with hundreds of piercing eyes on her, Naruko would answer, it's not her fault...really...she swears upon her clan's name that whatever the heck just happen, is not her fault but the ANBU people.

Licking her lips, Naruko hates to be the one that's breaking the silence, but she just has to ask one particular question. "Where's Obi-nii?"

A mummer exploded within the room, followed by a constant shift of feet dancing in front of her. This process of rhythm lasted around for a total of ten minutes that Naruko starts to grow restless. Her head tilted slightly towards the side and tugged the rope behind her lightly to test out the knot. Escaping is a foul plan, but it was worth trying since the people are not talkative or cooperative. At least not to her. 

"She brought the Uchiha boy back. She must not be the enemy."

"But the ANBU did say that she knew Doton (earth release) when confronting her."

"But the war between Iwagakure and Konoha's is already over! The Third Tsuchikage even surrendered."

"Actually, that's not true. Minato-san and the others are currently in Iwagakure to have the peace treaty signed. Until then, even now, that despicable Iwagakure can send a child in as a decoy or spy."

"Then what should we do? Throw her in a cell? Or continue to wait for the Third's order?"

"That won't be necessary." Naruko intervened, standing up from her position with the ropes spilling off of her, as she gently soothes her wrist, giving a nice pop of her bone. She shakes it out as she directed her chin towards her. "I'll just visit Obi-nii and leave right after that. I hope you don't mind and certainly meant no harm. "

Her hand reaches towards the bandages around her eyes, hooking onto it as she drags it down partial ways to allow her eyes to take in the faces of the Konoha's Shinobi, taking a step back with a steel knife ready in hand. Naruko smiled, revealing her silver eyes as she spoke. "But I don't think you'll listen to me in this situation. Don't worry, this will only make you feel slightly….sleepy."

As if her words are the chant, and the Konoha's Shinobi are the preys, one by one, the adults within the rooms dropped like flies without their wings to hold themselves up. Naruko walked forward, watching and sensing each of the chakra signatures within the sleepy morals before her. Her eyes take in the surrounding room, fortified walls of blues and a tiny light showering down at her. 

"Wow, time really did change," Naruko stated, clearly awe by the advancement of human technology, as she walked past the tables littered with papers. Her eyes scanned the pens, pencils, cups, colors and even touched the desk's texture, chairs, and papers that felt strange against her skin. Even the wooden board attached to the walls covered with numerous papers spoke to her with amazement, including a brown pouch that was left untouched on one of the desks opened just the slightest for Naruko to peer inside. 

"Rocks?" Naruko grabbed the pouch without much of a thought, pulling a circular-looking rock engraved with the number 100, holding it high against the light. The tiny sparkle that it did fascinate her. "Ooo, it's shiny~. Morals did have unusual taste." 

Naruko chuckled to herself as she held the pouch in her hand, continuing to stare and analyze the rock walking towards the opened door with her cloth already back in place as if she never took it off in the first place. "I wonder if this is the so-called candies that Obi-nii talked so much about."

With those words, she placed one near her lips and bit it hard.

It was not. 

Instead, it was unbelievably resistant. It was not edible at all, and it nearly and Naruko would say that it nearly made all of her teeth shattered when she heard a crunch. Thankfully her teeth were still intact. Really, she doesn't know what to do when she actually steps out of the cramped room. Actually, scratch that. Naruko did have one objective- find Obito. It wasn't hard since she can easily expand her senses and locate him in the villages where more people or Shinobi are staring at her bizarrely. Naruko does not get it. _Why is everyone staring at me so much?_ The pouch in her hand-tossed it into the air as she caught it before tossing it back into the air again. If anything, Naruko should be the one staring at them for having chakra inside of them. 

Naruko sighed. _Seriously, how many concubines did those two brats have?!_ She mentally facepalmed. _I really should have taught them about only taking one lover like their father_. But what's done is done, and nothing Naruko can do can change that. With her senses expanded across the horizon, the population of Konoha is quite the mix. Most of the villagers have chakra, but only a few don't. _Seems like not every moral can be born with chakra. But some,_ Naruko, tilt her chin behind her, already noticing pairs of eyes that resemble the red string tempting her as it invades her vision. _Possess the Sharingan. I guess it does run in the bloodline, as Obito had stated._

Ignoring the eyes behind her back, Naruko continues walking forward, concentrating as she tries to find the single red string. The blurs of blues chakra tackling her head-on is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Correction, trying to find a unique needle within the ordinary needles. Among the blues lays a single red river flowing amid the ocean, beckoning her to come. The sensation was the same. 

It was a Sharingan- a singular Sharingan just like what Obito has.

Her head turns only the slightest to wear the string was guiding her into the dark alley and out of the open of another road. She wasted no time chasing down the string, zig-zagging among the crowd of people that froze in shock in the middle of the road. The more Naruko chases, the closer the string becomes, and her pursuits not falling behind either. But all her attention was focused on the person just right in front of her, not even realizing the other person standing beside it as she reached out, grabbing the hand in such a force that the person nearly fell if it weren't for their quick balance. 

"Found you," Naruko exclaimed, holding the person's hands tightly within her grasp. "Obi-nii!" 

"Eh?"

"O...Obi-nii?"

Behind her shielded eyes, Naruko blinked, taking in the voices that definitely do not belong to the boy with jet-black eyes. Instead, there were two separate voices- a feminine one and a deeper masculine voice than Obito's. Naruko reaches forward without a pause, touching the boy's face as she pulls him close with only the nose, the only obstacle between them.

"Wha?!"

"K-Kakashi!"

Naruko's eyes blinked once more. There was no shred of doubt that the Sharingan was coming from the boy in front of her, yet the second when Naruko traced her hands onto the boy's face, there was a rough texture of cloth that wasn't there in the beginning. Not to mention, the girl screaming at the boy's name was certainly not Obito's. Naruko took a hesitant step back, with her hand still lingering on the boy's cheek. 

"You're not Obi-nii." Naruko retracted her hands, standing firm on the ground as the girl with the purple stripes on her cheeks carrying a bouquet in her arms hurriedly attached to the silver-haired boy's side with a cautious expression written all over their faces. Naruko continued. "Yet why did you-ah! Your Bakashi, aren't you?"

Two pairs of eyes automatically snapped towards her by calling the name. Rin, Naruko hoped, took a step forward, placing herself in front of the silver-haired boy. "How did you-?"

"Rin?" Naruko interrupted easily, shutting the girl's lips up, hoping that she got the concubine of her brother's right. "Rin..chan? Am I right? I hope I'm right. It'll be weird if I mistook my future sister-in-law for some other girl."

"Sister in...what?!" Even without the clear sight to her vision, Naruko can hear the high-pitched confusion with the tints of pink coloring the girl's cheek if it was meant to be.

"Sister-in-law!" Naruko repeated, grabbing Rin's hand with hers as she smiled vibrantly and heartwarmingly towards the two founding friends that shared a muddled look. 

***

Naruko stared at the multiple colored rocks caged in a glass. She tilts her head, giving a better angle to see the rocks as if it can make him see what's inside or underneath. The sweet smell coming from the tiny hut emitting the insanity of the guilty pleasure that Naruko has never smelled ever before. 

"Do you see one you like, little girl?" 

Her eyes drifted in the direction of an elderly before her. The grey strands of the woman's hair drawing to her eyes. Naruko kept staring, feeling sudden light pain in her chest of seeing an old moral in front of her. She wondered if she had lived long enough, would she be able to see the grey hairs, the wrinkles of her face, and the fragile body of herself mirrored by the shopkeeper. Or, because of the forbidden apple, her sister shared, will it retain her immortality and let her see her nephew growing old beside the moral?

"Oh dear!" The grandma spoke, knocking Naruko's mind back to her soul. " I didn't know your...oh I'm terribly sorry, I spoke out of turn."

Naruko hummed questioningly at the elder's change of demeanor. The shopkeeper then reached behind her own counter, pulling out stacks of colorful, neatly wrapped candies, and placed it on top of the glassware, and smiled almost pitifully at her. "Take your pick. The war must be hard on you youngsters. You deserve a reward." 

_Youngsters…_.Naruko tilts her head slightly back to see Kakashi and Rin shifting awkwardly at where they stand. Naruko scratches the side of her absentmindedly. Okay, maybe the introduction didn't go smoothly as Naruko has hoped that's entirely on her. Especially calling a girl around ten sisters-in-law, definitely makes the worst kind of impression. Not to mention, the jacket that a particular silver-haired boy is glaring at does not take off the heat of the other Sharingan users hiding among the trees evaluating her. 

"Do you guys want?" Naruko directed her attention to the other two children, whom Kakashi only ignored her calls, while Rin was kind enough to answer. 

"We're okay, thank you." 

Naruko stared at the two children before she directed her attention to the grandma that's patiently waiting for her order. A wide grin split on her face after a few seconds of thinking. "Then, I'll take everything!" 

"...Everything?!"

"Can I?" Naruko ignored the frantic shout coming from Rin and looked at the grandma pleasingly that earned her a warm, vibrant chuckle. 

"Oh, silly child." The shopkeeper begins. "Of course you can. Do you want every piece of a different kind?"

"Yes, please!

"Hey, wait for a second!" Rin spoke up, immediately stopping the silver-haired girl latching onto her wrist, capturing Naruko's attention easily. "Do..do you even have enough Ryo?" 

Naruko tilted her head. "Ryo?"

"...Money." Kakashi clarified, eyeing the girl with his only visible eye with slight bags under it, telling Naruko that the boy probably has some trouble sleeping. 

_Money?_ Back in Naruko's time, money is never part of her life. Judging by the expression that showered across their faces, money must be an essential thing in a mortal's life in this generation.

"You...you don't know what money is, do you?" Rin stated. 

Naruko nervously chuckled. "No? I mean, is..is it important to have them?" She quickly added on, seeing the pitiful expression that whip slashed across Rin's face. "But, but don't worry, I can trade candies with this!" 

Naruko quickly pulled out a brown pouch that she acquired back in her cramped room. She shakes. "People like shiny things no?" 

The bags that Naruko now holds weighs heavier than she expected. But she was delighted by the burst of flavor of the so-called fruit-jellies that were covered in sugar. It melted in her mouth like bliss; she can totally understand why Obito said she lived a sad life. Naruko clearly missed out on the holiest food of them all. Thankfully the rocks, or rather the yen was barely enough to cover for the candies that Naruko is currently holding in both of her hands. The walk between the group was quiet, except for the light humming coming from Naruko. Each syllable she hummed took a bounce on her feet down the dirt path. Eventually, the destination led them in front of the building with the imprint of the words: medicine or healing right at the center. 

"The hospital?" Rin asked. "Why are we doing here?" 

"You'll see~" Naruko sings, as her fingers travel up the stories of the building, locating which room the chakra signature she was sensing. 

The only reason that Rin and Kakashi are even following Naruko in the first place was due to the jacket that she was wearing. It instantly set off the alarms in those children's heads, and Naruko promised them that she'd explain everything to them once the destination was reached. Of course, that includes the little detour that Naruko wanted to explore more of the village before being tossed out. A little peek of how the newer generation has become is dying curiosity for her. 

Her fingers glided across several windows before the single red string flowing from the third story caught her attention. "Found you!"

Without a moment of pause to even look at Rin and Kakashi's face, Naruko bounced towards them, grabbing their hands, pulling them. 

"Oi!"

"H-hey!" 

Ignoring the splutter of protest, Naruko's lips curled even further, concentrating the minimum of her chakra to the balls of her feet, and leaped faith; upward. Towards the window that Naruko didn't realize was caged with glass, crashing headfirst, dragging the other two children along with her. Naruko never once felt sorry when she landed on the weirdly looking floor with her face on the ground, especially not when a shrill catches her attention more than anything. Her eyes drifted towards the culprit, with Obito clenching his blanket like his lifeline as he desperately tries to cover up the remains of his innocence. 

"Ow…" The other two children shake their head, soothing the pain the silver-haired girl has brought along with them. But Naruko does not care, not even the slightest, including her cheeks that were sliced by the bitter glass she smashed. Instead, she bolted towards the boy and gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

"Obi-nii!" Naruko exclaimed. "I found ya!" 

"...Naru…." Obito stresses out, tapping her back. "You couldn't walk in like a normal person….?"

His voice trailed off when his eyes traveled to the front and took in the other presence that Naruko has brought. Naruko, taking notice of Obito's loss of words, looked back at the cause to see the two children she bought standing wide-eyed at the hospitalized boy. 

A moment of silence passes between them, with each of their mouths gaping open like a stupified goldfish. Naruko takes a moment to slide off the black-haired boy and step in the slide line to watch everything as it unfolds. 

It was a sight to behold. 

Rin was the first to take a step out of the daring shadows covered by the trees, and as if each step that draws them closer, steals her breath away and the heat from her skin. "O...Obi.." Her brain couldn't formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language and indeed not his name, at least not to Rin.

"Is that really...you, Obito?" The shakiness of Kakashi's tone is what made the next words possible. 

Obito grinned, hiding the wince from his face, scratching the back of his head. "C'mon Bakashi. It takes more than just a boulder to crush me!"

Suddenly the defense that Kakashi and Rin shared was just paper. Paper that is soaked by the rapidly falling briny drops. It was as if that if those two don't touch Obito soon, the atoms within themselves will tear them apart. How the ground between them erased, Naruko doesn't recall. One moment they were apart, the next, they morphed into a single being. Rin attached herself to the crook of Obito's neck, while Kakashi's face planted himself near Obito's stomach. The warmth emitted by Obito surely brought more hope than ever to them. One of his hands clasped around Rin's back, the other rested messily against Kakashi defying hair. Each soft-touch created more tears to fall. It was a peaceful moment. 

Until Naruko decided to join. 

She carried herself towards the patient with her silent steps, the two bags of heavily loaded candy she brought up towards the sky. She poured down dramatically against the three teary-eyed children, whose eyes reddened around the rims, as they watched the candies falling from the sky. All eyes stared bewildered at her. 

But before a single word was out of Obito's questioning gaze, the door to the room was slammed open, followed by several ANBU stationed around them. Naruko minding her own business continued to empty the bags of candies that are now scattering on the bed and floor. 

"Naru…" Obito begins eyeing the room slowly and terrifyingly at how many ANBU was stationed in the room. One near the window, two were at the door with a nurse, and another two were stationed a few feet behind the silver-haired girl. "What did you do?" 

"Huh?" Naruko took the time to look at the new people who decided to join the reunion party before setting back those jet black eyes. "Nothing?" 

If Obito knows anything about Naruko through the two days he has spent with her, there is always something whenever she says nothing.

***

Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, the stars shine so brilliantly that it draws the eyes of heaven for Naruko to see. The starry skies' lyrics played softly in her mind as the village before she crowned themselves in a city of jewels for her eyes to feast upon. Even though time has changed, people have changed, there is always one thing that never changed in Naruko's eyes. The night that hangs above her, still bearing its child to play its muse for her entertainment. The luminous pearl shines its grace, as a single chakra signature caught her attention drifting behind her. 

"Kakashi." Her fellow voice travels out, soft and gentle for the wind to carry the name to the boy behind her climbing onto the roof of the hospital. 

"Naruko." 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." 

The edges of her lips curled. In the following event, right after the ANBU has shown up, those damn pesky police have to explain the troubles that Naruko has caused-making a total of twenty Shinobi, all Jonin and a few Chunin, fell into a deep slumber, shocking Obito and the others. Obito nearly had a heart attack, if anything but held it in when the ANBU wanted to 'escort' Naruko away again to hold her in a cell or something until further orders from the Third Hokage. Originally Naruko was supposed to wait patiently back to whichever room she escaped from. Still, Naruko ran off, sending an alarm inside the ANBU and the Hokage ordering an issue to find her.

Naruko wasn't surprised by the news, but she was surprised by Obito's suggestion to escort Naruko in the next morning if possible. After all, she did come all the way to find him. The ANBU was skeptical initially, but after a few minutes of debate and the Hokage message that Naruko believes that she is being watched from somewhere, the ANBU issued to come the next morning. During the rest of her eventual time, she was scolded by a nurse about property damage, explained by Rin that Minato-sensei is currently out, and Kushina-nee manages the Uchiha business regarding Kakashi's Sharingan, and have to take leave the village for some time. Followed by Naruko's introduction by presenting Obito's lover and the lone wolf to Obito when she got the chance when she was self-introducing and how they managed to bump into one another. It was hilarious in Naruko's opinion when Obito's blood pressure spiked up when she introduced Rin as sister-in-law in embarrassment, and Kakashi as Bakashi as humor.

Thinking back, Naruko couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked, not moving from his spot with a distance of three meters between them. 

"I was just reminiscing Obi-nii's face when I called you Bakashi and Rin sister-in-law." 

"You did give both of them a scare." 

"And here I thought I was doing Obi-nii a favor."

"They'll be fine on their own."

A peaceful silence passes between them, gently caressing the touch of Naruko's skin and her hair by Konoha's embrace. It was just about two minutes before Kakashi was the one that took hold of the leash. 

"Thanks."

Naruko hummed questioningly, turning her head back a bit. 

"For saving Obito." Kakashi continued. "I didn't get to say it before, and I do think gratitude should be expressed if anything. So thanks, even though words don't mean as much."

"You are correct about that." Naruko stared at the starry night. "Do you want to repay the favor then?"

"If it's within my reach."

"Then I think it'll do," Naruko said, patting the empty seat beside her. "Sit."

As if her words bear no evil, Kakashi did what Naruko has instructed, planting himself next to her with some space in between. Naruko watched every movement the boy next to her did. It was like watching a soldier right before her eyes—a smirk formed on Naruko's lips, as Kakashi eyed her, waiting for more orders. Naruko then uncrossed her legs, and elegantly placed them together like a crooked letter of a 't' 'and patted on her lap. Kakashi's eyebrow shot up into his hairline. 

"Naruko, I-"

"It's within your reach." Naruko smiled as if just made the poor boy swallow down his saliva and stiffly lean his head first, down to place on Naruko's lap. The position is a bit weird, seeing how unbearably rigid the boy's body is- tense would be the right word. And Kakashi barely wanted to face her and instead looked out into the open village, allowing Naruko to gently stroke his hair. The first stroke tensed the poor boy even more that Naruko had to lean down next to his ear, whispering: 

"You have to relax, Kakashi." 

Kakashi's breath hitched as he just shifted slightly, hiding his face, not the tips of Kakashi's ear brimming red that Naruko couldn't help but chuckle once more. "How cute."

Kakashi sucks in a breath. "What...what is the point of this?"

"You'll see~." Naruko answered, gently stroking the silver hair as she looked down at the village. The sight of the town made her bring back memories of when the Land of Ancestor was still thriving. And just like her current position, she would have Hagoromo and Hamura laying on her lap every night singing them to sleep, just like how their Mother was when rubbing her belly praying every day, hour, and second of her healthy child. It started with a low humming, soothing the mood and the atmosphere before her voice took control as if it was meant to be.

_♪Let me sing you a lullaby as you close your eyes._  
_And as you're off drifting to sleep,_  
_How I hope that the dreams that you find are bright ♫_

Naruko can remember the times of memories from the distant past, how thriving her nephews were, always challenging her head-on, demanding her to teach them chakra, and still pulling pranks whenever they got the chance when she wasn't busy managing the land. 

_♫ Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies_  
_Where tomorrow waits for you and me._  
_So hold me tight one more time,_  
_But don't kiss me goodbye. ♪_

Then comes the year of each child's birthday, where Naruko would be busy in the kitchen trying to make something special for the boys, as they always managed to sneak into the kitchen. Naruko would hold a wooden spoon, chasing them out, as they got a snack of the food that she was trying to prepare for the feast. The kitchen often exploded that Hagoromo and Hamura had to save the entire building from burning to the ground. Naruko even has to apologize to her own people for the trouble she caused. 

_♪Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side_  
_I will think of our song when the nights are too long._  
_For that's where I belong. ♫_

Then on a particular event, when it was Naruko's birthday, her nephews did the unthinkable, calling her 'Mother.' A position and a role that astonished her speechless and pained her with regret. Naruko knew what she did was invisible, but the smile on the child's face brought tears to her eyes, whispering the three forbidden words and the eight letters that she failed to speak only for her munchkins to hear. 

_♪Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies_  
_Only...in my dreams_  
_May we meet again...♫_

Unknown to Naruko, tears stained her cloth around her eyes, as it even managed to escape out from underneath, sliding down her cheek. It was the wetness and the warmth that alerted her senses. Her left hand gently touches her own cheek as she stares back down at the boy that's born with a chakra and gifted with a Sharingan with his breathing evening telling her that the child has fallen asleep. Her hand stroked gently against the boy, whispering mostly to herself with only the audience of the moon being the spectator.

"I should be the one thanking you, Kakashi." Naruko smiled. "Thank you and Obito, and Rin. Thank you for being alive….Thank you for being born, and thank you for showing me home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by:  
> -The webtoon/manga: Charlotte Has Five Disciples  
> -The song: Promise Neverland [Isabella's Lullaby]  
> -The show: Three Miles a Peach Blossom or Eternal Love [Chinese drama]  
> -The other fanfics of Kakanaru
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy it!


	2. Beautiful Cruel World

_The world isn't perfect_

_But it's been there for us_

_Doing the best it can_

_And that's what makes it so damn beautiful_

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure's Hospital- The Rooftop [Hatake Kakashi]

The early morning is the dominion of the birds, for their bright feathery plumes are so very in love with the sunrise, piquing with curiosity at the newcomer that ventured in the village of hidden leaves. The peeking sun, bashing its eyelashes at the sleeping wolf, who barely even wanted to look at the annoying sun, turning his head as he buried it deeper into the comforting warmth that welcomed him like an old friend. But it was strange because Kakashi never felt that way before. Ever since the loss of his father, and the near loss of his comrade, the warmth was a stranger to his heart and through every cell of his body. As if telling him that he has flown too close to the sun, and the warmth burned his wings, making him hit the ground so hard that sometimes it makes him difficult even to breathe. So it scared Kakashi, the feeling of the cold slowly leaving his heart that solidified his ideas and emotions in the first place. But the softness and the warmth was too tempted to ignore. He snuggled closer, unaware of his surroundings, until he heard a voice coming above him. 

"Even though time has passed, you guys still lack manners." A hand rested on Kakashi's head, gently caressing his silver mane despite the heat of the voice. "If it were me, I would've thrown you into the wells, head first."

"The agreement was to bring you in, first thing in the morning." A male voice pervades through the air, ignoring the threat that spills from those delicate lips.

A sigh escaped those same lips. "Can't it wait till this child has woken and eaten? I doubt that _the_ Hokage-sama lacks the tendency of letting their pitiful child asleep alone on the rooftop, bearing such chilling wind in the early morning, with no food no less. " Another sigh escaped, followed by a silence that did not retaliate her words. The voice continued. "But of course, if meeting me, a total stranger, is the most important compared to this child's health and safety that's to be considered as the village's flesh and blood, then who am I to argue the Hokage-sama's orders? Oh, sorry _your_ orders, am I right, Mr. A-N-B-U-san~?"

Kakashi's body was entirely frozen stiff as if the warmth that he embraced was suddenly doused in cold water by the name that the voice tauntingly spoke. _AN...BU?!_ His visible eyes automatically snapped open, greeting his vision with the sheer color of white that's tattered and dirtied with only the visible tomoes engraving to his eyes followed by a scent of sweetness that's harshly invaded his nose. The hand that was caressing his head paused just slightly before placing it firmly on the side of his head, preventing any sudden movement that Kakashi tried to lash out. Kakashi closed his eyes shut, biting his inner cheek to stay calm in this situation. 

"...You have an hour." The ANBU finally found their voice to answer back. 

"My! Don't mind if I do!" The voice cheerfully replied, and after a few more seconds, the voice whispered back at him sweetly in his ears. "They're gone." 

Kakashi instantly bolted right up, jumping three meters away from Naruko that blinked at him as he tried to catch up with his breath and the pounding of his heart that's knocking on his ribcage. For once, Kakashi is thankful for the mask that he wears, or else his face will be full-blown red. Never had Kakashi had anyone _that_ close to him besides his father, and certainly not a girl almost the same age as him. Rin was the only girl he could even let himself stay in position without bolting away due to the fangirls he had stalking around. But then again, there was also Kushina-nee, though it took some time for him to open up to her and the teams, yet the silver-haired girl managed to pry into his space in a matter of less than a day. Kakashi is not sure whether to be scared of her or him for the lack of security he is having after the near loss of Obito. 

"Good morning to you too," Naruko casually greeted, retrieving the jacket that's embroidered by the Uchicha's symbol that is littered on the pavement ground and draping it over her own shoulder. "Kakashi. Did you have a good sleep?"

Kakashi's visible eye blinked, taking in his surroundings and Naruko's words. "We're on the roof."

The silver-haired girl adjusted the jacket with a light tug, straightening out any creaks and wrinkles. "Yes, we are." 

Kakashi swallowed, trying again. "We're still on the roof. "

"Yes, we are."

"Why are we still on the roof?" Kakashi tries again, this time changing his words a bit, getting impatient with the way Naruko is not getting the hints of his words that ordinary people would. 

"Because you fell asleep," Naruko answered by stretching her arms over her head, rolling her neck, and stretching her legs, bending down her upper body. Kakashi immediately averted his visible eye from the scene of the creeping clothes that are climbing upward from Naruko's behind, nearly revealing whatever was underneath her shortened dress. But that lasted for only a second when he actually took in the girl's words, snapping his attention back at her. 

"Wait, fell asleep?" Needless to say, Kakashi didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until his consciousness had told him or that the fact his eyes were deeply shut. It has been two days, fourteen hours, six minutes, and ten seconds when Kakashi can sleep peacefully without always waking up in the middle of the night and staring at himself in the godforsaken mirror. It was the same feeling when he lost his father until he steeled and enslaved himself to the Shinobi rules. Sleep, he nearly forgot what that was like. 

"Kakashi?" 

His gaze snapped up, to only take a step back at the close proximation of Naruko leaning in with a tilt of ahead. He didn't even sense or hear her creeping up to him. Kakashi has to wonder if Naruko was a skilled Shinobi that just happened to wander in the forest to help save Obito, or was she an enemy spy that just happened to be there at the right place at the right time. But whichever the reason is, Kakashi took the initiative to step back three meters from her. 

Naruko must have noticed Kakashi's behavior, for she leaned back, shoulder slumping, and a small smile appeared on her face. "For a child, you sure have a huge trust issue. Or is that the part of being 'Shinobi'?" 

_Child?_ Kakashi arched a brow but didn't answer, ignoring the emphasis of Naruko's words. Instead, he changed the topic. "You should get going. I don't want to make Hokage-sama wait any longer than it needs to be."

"Ah, but you see Kakashi-kun~" Naruko sings, taking a step towards him; as each step she takes, Kakashi takes a step back. "While you were sleeping soundly on my lap, some freaky looking people also told me to do the same. Hokage this, Hokage that tells me that I should head over there as soon as possible. But you see, I. Don't. Really. Care. In fact..." 

Kakashi stopped his movement, as he is just on the edge of the roof with Naruko leaning in but not as close, clasping her hands together. The corner of his eyes looked down from where he is standing, which is relatively high, before turning back to look at the girl that's smiling cheekily at him. Kakashi swallows, taking a note at the direction Naruko is tilting her head up as if finding Something amusing. His visible eye followed the line of direction but saw nothing but the light blue sky. His gaze dropped back down to her. 

"...In fact?"

Naruko hummed, tapping on her chin, thinking before answering. "I'm hungry! Let's grab some food, shall we?"

"...Huh?"

***

The streets are quiet, telling Kakashi that the villagers have yet to awaken from their slumbers, judging the fact that nearly all the stores have yet to open. Currently, the only beings that are mobile are just him and Naruko taking a stroll on the road. Kakashi follows behind, with his hands in his pocket, maintaining his distance. He watches as Naruko calmly walks around the deserted village, raising her hands as if trying to fill the wind brushing up on her skin. When taking turns, she would press her hands against the walls and glide them towards the end of the wall before letting it go. 

Kakashi wondered if this is how Naruko is seeing her surroundings that aren't living. The feeling of touching, smelling, hearing, and tasting without sight is terrifying without the visual power. But seeing how Naruko acted, Kakashi can tell that she has been blind for some time, whether before or after the Third Shinobi War. It's not his concern. 

"It's peaceful here," Naruko commented. "Peaceful, but a bit disappointing at the same time."

"...Disappointing?" Kakashi asked. 

"Very." Naruko nodded. "It's almost...saddening."

Kakashi doesn't understand. _What is she...seeing?_ Konohagakure is not the absolute perfect village on the entire continent, but not the worst either. It's just the village that many people can venture into, expanding their business, blooming their cultures, and thriving to become the excellent Shinobi that kids dream of when they first step into the village or are born into it. So peaceful would be the choice Kakashi used, but definitely not a disappointment. He frowned, wanted to pry, but he didn't have the chance as Naruko took a sharp turn to the right, down straight the road, till a steep hill came across their path. 

"Where you going?"

"You mean, where are _we_ going." 

With no definitive answer, Naruko continued to walk up the hill, followed by Kakashi, wondering why he tagged along...Okay, he knows why, since judging by the situation this early morning, Kakashi would have guessed that his caretaker didn't even have a wink of sleep as she was too busy watching over him. Kakashi does not like to be in debt to someone. 

Following the snow white's footstep for the past minutes that came to an abrupt end, Kakashi found himself in a place he thought he would not ever be standing near again- the Konoha's cemetery. Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind like a sea of the dead. All were still so smooth, like marbles with black writing and laid with floral tributes. 

"Why are we-"

A humming came from Naruko stopping Kakashi's words as she bends to the ground, placing her gloved hands on the floor. The humming was beautiful and the softest of the melody that he has ever heard. Kakashi savors each and every note, watching her from behind. Her gentle humming fills the cemetery, and as if by her command, the ground sprouts into life as it swirls into dazzling, white lilIes. 

"What the…"

Kakashi cannot unsee what he has just seen, similar to those that lurked in the shadows. _Did she just use a jutsu without a hand seal?_ His words hang in his throat, watching as the sealless girl carries the lilies, as she placed each and every lily onto the tombs. An offering, even stranger to Kakashi, for a girl that never stepped foot into Konoha, is placing flowers to the dead that indeed had no connections to her. At least that's what Kakashi thinks. With each passing minute, Kakashi only stands idly by the side, watching Naruko place the flower before placing her hands together in prayer, as her chin is directed towards the apple of the eye. 

"What does that symbolize?" Naruko asked, guiding the visible eye to the sculptured flame bearing the name of fire shadow right below. 

"...The Will of Fire."

"The Will...of Fire?" Naruko asked. 

Kakashi sighed. "It basically means that Konoha is family. Every single person that lives in it is to be considered as a family. This is a philosophy that our village lives by, treating the villagers like your own flesh and blood, protecting them with our lives. " 

"...Family, huh," Naruko stated, with a smile that doesn't quite define cheerfulness. "Now that's even more disappointing."

Kakashi's nose twitched. The scent was tart, exuded an animosity like acid, burning his nose, and very potent. His gaze traveled to the source, and it was coming from none other than Naruko standing silently at the graves. 

She was angry.

 _Why?_ Kakashi does not understand. _Why is she angry?_

But before he can even get a clue, a force rocked his entire soul with an arm draped over his shoulder. The smell of sweat and booming loud voice knocked his soul back into his body. The wolf knew all too well who the rock of his life was shaken up next. 

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! How are you on this bright, spring morning?!" 

Kakashi resisted the urge to use his body flicker technique. Instead, he just let his fate be damn and take it only this once. "...Gai."

"Nice to see you in excellent spirit! You know, I was just doing my usual routine of side-stepping 100 times, and now running laps in Konoha. And just then, I see your silver mane in the distance, and I just knew that you'd be here as we're fated to be!"

"....We're not."

"And now that the springtime of youth has come once again in Konoha, and this is a perfect time to asset our skills! " A cheeky grin spread across the green beast's face. Kakashi has an awful feeling about this. And he was right when Gai spoke his next terrifying line. "I know that the loss of your friend is terrible, but don't lose hope! For I, Maito Gai will hereby challenge you to a match that will set both of our hearts and will on fire, and continue on the path of the beautiful spring!" 

"Kill me..." Kakashi mumbled ever so quietly that it never drifted to the beast's ear that's grinning ear to ear. 

"So right here, and right now, Hatake Kakashi, I challenge you to a taijutsu match!"

"No." It was a straight-out flat reply. 

"Eh?! Why?!" Gai jumped in front of him, taking hold of his shoulders; shaking him. 

"Not feeling it."

"Not feeling it? Not feeling it? Not feeling it!?" Gai repeated as if such a phrase shouldn't even be a phrase, to begin with. "Why!?"

But before Kakashi has the chance to reply, someone else beats him to it. "Because Kakashi is spending his early morning with me, Mr. Little Green Bean."

"Huh?"

Kakashi and Gai turned, staring at Naruko with a much more gentle smile on her lip, hands behind her back. 

"Woah," Gai automatically started attaching himself next to Kakashi, jabbing his arm. "Has your spring come this time around, my friend?" 

The silver-haired boy did not answer, and neither wanted to waste his energy to correct him. His gaze lazies away towards Naruko, where the tart scent no longer emits from her and is replaced with a flowery scent, probably from the overabundant lilies. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gai asked, looking at his rival with anticipation, that Kakashi only gives a single eye raise after a second of silence passes. "Introduce your girlfriend to me."

The visible eye blinked"...Girlfriend?"

"Girl...friend?" Naruko tilts her head, directing her chin to him as if she wanted him to explain what that word means or Something. Kakashi prays that it's the latter. Instead, Kakashi chose the approach that he later deeply regretted not stopping Gai's mouth and just accepted the damn challenge. 

Kakashi begins. "Why are-" 

"Please, to be your friend!" The little green beast exclaimed with a passion that Kakashi does not want to know what, as he extended his hands adding on. "The name's Maito Gai, Kakashi's fated, and eternal rival."

A small 'o' formed on Naruko's lips before accepting the handshake with a small smile played on her lips. "Naruko. It's an honor to meet you, Gai." A slight pause as Naruko's fingers taps on her chin before answering again. "Kakashi's fated and eternal...girlfriend?"

If Kakashi's visible eye could be any wider, it would be now.

"Ha! I knew it!" Gai exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air in victory, as Naruko just tilted her head dumbfounded, unaware of the rings of turmoil the silver-haired boy is experiencing. 

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure Hospital- Patient Room [Uchiha Obito]

Obito is suffering. 

Well, suffering wouldn't be the correct word for it, but the context is there. His visible eye would often avert staring at anything in the cramped room; the wall, the shattered window that has yet to be repaired, the mountain of candies that just settles on the corner of the rooms, and the drips of the IV that's attached to his arms. But those details in the room only lasted for ten seconds before he had to take a tiny glance at the girl of his dream-Rin Nohara- peeling the apple's skin with the knife at hand. 

The details of Rin staring at the apple constantly, the movement of her hands as she rolls the apple, and her hand clutching tightly on the knives' handle. It was like watching a master being so carefully and precisely with the way she cuts. Not to mention the red trimmings around her eyes, and the small smile on her lips, and the shy look she gives to him before averting her eyes, is just the most outstanding aspect Obito could ever ask for being stuck in bed. 

"Naru-chan is a very interesting girl, isn't she?" Rin asked, continuing to mind her business. 

"By interesting, you must mean weird." 

A chuckle erupted from the purple-striped girl, as it was both warm and vibrant to his ears that he had missed dearly during his absence from Konoha and his team. He nearly thought that he might not ever hear it again. 

"She's just very unique. If it weren't for her personality and background, I would have thought for sure that Kakashi has a sister that even he doesn't know." 

Previously on the day before, Obito did give an introduction to the silver-haired girl to his comrade. The most he can explain is that Naruko is just a girl that found him when she stumbled across him. The whole logical sense of how didn't even filter in Obito's brain till Kakashi asked out of earshot from Naruko, who got scolded by the nurse for property damage.

Obito, of course, did take into account Naruko's existence being an enemy spy. Still, other than two days, it seemed very unlikely to jump into conclusions since she was oblivious to what a Shinobi is, what ninjutsu is, and, most importantly, where the world she is. Those were the commonest sense of the common knowledge, and Obito did inquire that his savior might have suffered a brain damage possibility from the war to his comrade. But Obito did forget to mention the one awesome thing about her when he was busy trying to calm down his crush and his friend Kakashi from drowning him in their tears. 

"Oh, don't forget her ninjutsu!" Obito chirped before frowning a bit. "Actually, I don't even know what to call that."

Rin hummed as she cut the naked apple into halves before slicing them into more pieces. "Called what?" 

Obito scratched the back of his head, as it did make him wince due to the crack of his bones from his right shoulder. Even though Naruko had healed most of his injuries, she didn't fully heal all his pieces back to perfection since she mentioned that her chakra is always running low. Obito often questioned why, but Naruko just showed a secretive smile, as her eyes lingered on her right hand, saying something like it's her sin or something 

"She...could do ninjutsu but also not ninjutsu?" Obito chuckled nervously, as it caused his crush to frown. He added on, with his hands widely demonstrating his point. "Like! Uh, like she could use Katon (fire release) without hand seals or something." 

"Eh?" Rin's eyes snapped towards him, mouth slightly opened in shock. "Really?"

Obito nodded frantically. "Yeah! It was so cool too! She just flicks her hand, and boom! Fire!" 

It took a second before Rin blinked, letting the information sit in her head. Her eyes lingered on Obito before directing her attention back to her apples, cutting them into biteable slices.

"Amazing...The most Shinobi can do using a one-hand seal. Even our Third Hokage couldn't even manage to use ninjutsu without hand seals." The girl continued, pressing Obito for more answers and attention than he had ever gotten when he got back. "Do you know what clan she's from?" 

"...Clan?" Obito arched a brow, crossing his arms. Now I think about it, I never asked her about her clan name. The bandaged boy continued. "I never asked since she never told me. But oh! She did ask if we lived in the Land of….Alligators? And the names of...Ham? Hag? No...Ham...Ham...Hamburger? That sounds wrong." 

The girl chuckled at Obito's remark of remembering the names that utterly does not make sense to any logical person on earth. But then again, Obito is the type of character that never got a good grasp of people's names if it's not from Konoha. Nohara takes in the sight of Obito's internal struggle before sticking a toothpick into one of the apple slices and reaching it towards Obito, who hummed before his eyes grew wide at sight. 

"Here, say ah." The girl gently smiled.

Obito can feel his heart trembling with sheer happiness that he has to contain himself, and trying not to let his lips grinning from ear to ear. His sight soaked in his crush like a sponge, adorning every minute and second of it, and the way Rin tilted her head, waiting for him to take the action of eating the apple or not. For once, Obito is glad that he was crushed by a boulder and received the most fantastic reward in return. Obito can die of happiness now, and he wouldn't have a single regret. Without an inch of delay, Obito inched forward, opening his mouth with an 'ah,' closing his eyes to savor the moment he further. 

Till a knock on the door caused Rin to reel back in her hand as Obito chump down nothing but air. His eyes snapped open as he saw the girl of his dream placing down his lifeline and walking towards the door as Obito mercilessly reached out, trying to stop her from whatever she's doing and come back to feed him. 

"Wait, Rin!" 

But even with his desperate cries, the brown-haired girl slides the door open, revealing a doctor with a disheveled appearance and a gasp of breath escaping from his mouth, clutching tightly a clipboard that's equivalent to his lifeline. A tick appeared on Obito's temple, hoping that whatever the doctor will say, better be worth it for destroying his dream. 

"Doctor?" Rin asked, staring questioningly at the heaving at the doctor. "Is everything alright?"

"Rin-chan," The doctor greeted before tilting his head to scan the room while greeting Obito as well. His gaze traveled back to the purple-striped girl. "Where's….Where's she?"

"She?"

"The uh...the girl with uh…" The doctor tries to express it after a few seconds of taking a deep breath. "The girl Obito-kun brought in."

"You mean Naru-chan?" 

The doctor hurriedly nodded. "Yes! Yes! Her! Is she here now?" 

"No…."The girl replied.

"Then do you know where she might be?" The doctor's eyes shine like a billion stars, as Obito couldn't help but ask why a doctor wanted to meet her. 

"Is there something wrong, doc?"

The doctor shot his eyes towards him, as a smile broke across his face as he dramatically waved his hands. "Something wrong? Absolutely not! In fact, everything's perfect!"

"...Huh?"

"This!" The doctor waved the clipboard as he strolled right in the room, flipping the papers as his eyes scanned on it, which Obito probably had no interest in. "This is the results of your medical results that were conducted first thing when you entered the hospital!"

"What does it say?" Rin asked, standing beside Obito with hands clenched in front of her chest as if praying or prepared for the worst to come. Obito swallowed next to her.

"Nothing!" The doctor exclaimed, shocking them both. "In fact, your medical results are so normal that if you had been told that you were crushed by boulders, I wouldn't believe it!" 

"Huh?"

The doctor continued. "Your bones are completely within tact, perfectly healed with no other major injuries. In fact, all your muscles and nervous system are all functioning very well. Your cells are also regenerating at an unbelievable rate that is certainly impossible for a human. I'm actually astonished!" 

Obito blinked. "...Huh?"

"So you're saying that Obito's fine?" Rin asked with slight bewilderment for herself even, and a tremendous relief. 

"Better than fine! In fact, he's a brand new boy with amazing regenerative abilities! I have never seen such a case except for the First Hokage due to his wood affinity. To be honest, I am even more shocked to know that the person that healed you was a child, and I must come by and see her for myself. But seeing how she's nowhere in sight, then I shall take a trip to the Hokage tower bearing this fabulous news!" The doctor continued, rambling on. "Oh, and if there's ever a chance to meet her, please call me, for I wanted to learn how she actually did it. With her skills, I can even say she's better than the Legendary Sannin- Lady Tsunade! If all the doctors can learn about her technique, Konoha will be the first-ever Shinobi and village marked for advanced medicine! It can even save thousands of Shinobi's lives when there's danger!" 

The doctor continued to ramble on as Obito and Rin stared confusingly at the overly hyperactive doctor before they each stared at each other questioningly at what they just heard. As in that moment, Obito couldn't help but wonder: _Who the hell is Naruko exactly?_

* * *

**Location:** The Training Ground 10 [Hatake Kakashi]

Naruko sneezed, catching Kakashi and Gai's attention that is currently standing in Training ground ten. After the silver-haired girl's bizarre confession, Gai wanted to know more about Naruko, just as she is interested in him. As Naruko had named him, the muscle green bean did not even bother to correct her own mistake and continued to talk casually with Gai, asking about the match that he wanted to do. And being the competitive, driven character he is, Gai passionately announces his rival with Kakashi even though Kakashi has no memory or record that has ever happened or even agrees to it. So far, Kakashi only played two matches with the green beast, and ever since the Third Shinobi War and the death of his friend, Kakashi did not even have the mental capacity even to want to accept Gai's challenge. He would bolt in the opposite direction and pretend that he never saw or felt Gai's chakra coming towards him. So, now many of you would be wondering why Kakashi is standing in the middle of the training ground with Gai, because of Naruko. 

"You alright, Naruko-chan?" Gai asks. 

"Ah, yes," Naruko replied, waving it off. "It's nothing too serious. Must have gotten a cold from yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kakashi asked, hands in his pockets. "It wasn't even cold."

"I have to take off my clothes so I can keep you warm from last night." 

The way Naruko would casually explain as if there is nothing wrong with her statement really wanted to make Kakashi dig a hole and jump right in. He can already feel the heat on his face searing on his cheeks like never tomorrow and the bugged-out eyes coming from his rival friend, whatever, is not making the heat going away any easier. 

"What?!" Gai shouted, pointing the finger at Kakashi then at Naruko, who tilted her head confused as always. "Y-you mean! You and...Kakashi...Kakashi and you….you...body….."

Noting how Gai has wrapped his head around Naruko's word, Kakashi hurriedly intervenes before anything gets out of hand. "Don't even go there, Gai!"

The beast's eyes snapped towards him. "So you admitted?!"

"I admitted nothing. There's nothing between me and her, so stop it with your wild imagination." Kakashi continued, nudging his chin towards the culprit of all this madness he has to put up today. "And you, don't say it in a way that will cause misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Naruko questioned. "What misunderstanding? It's the truth."

"So it's real!?" 

"No, it's not!" Kakashi retorted. 

It was madness. A type of madness Kakashi would have never thought he would ever experience. It's driving him insane, and never has any girl in his life has ever done that to him. Except for Obito with the lateness and all, but never with a girl who has no awareness of what's happening around her and the lack of social skills. Kakashi sighed. _And people say I have terrible social skills._

"It would seem that the springtime of youth has finally shone on you, Kakashi!" Gai speaks with tears pouring out of his eyes that he desperately tries to cover up as he gives the silver-wolf a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you, as your friend!" 

_Don't_. Kakashi mentally growled eyebrow slanted forward a bit of how displeased he is with the situation he's standing in. But that was quickly short-lived, by a peal of beautiful laughter emerging from Naruko's chest and filling the morning air with gorgeous sounds composing melodies that might just even be better than the ones she was humming before. 

"What a cute child," Naruko spoke before directing her attention to Kakashi. "You have a lovely friend, Kakashi." 

If embarrassment is a thing, that it must be a curse to the silver wolf. The way she has his name rolled off of her tongue, with a smile that curled on her lips with such delicate voice and features, made him unable to keep a straight face of his attitude. Naruko is weird, without a doubt; in fact, she is the weirdest girl he has ever met in the entire universe. But the affection that he feels from her is even more confusing and attractive than he expected. He has to quickly avert his eyes, if anything, trying to compose himself. "Let's get started." 

"How cute." Naruko chuckled along, as it burns Kakashi's pride even more with redness. If anymore, Kakashi could have believed that his mask would already be burned off with Naruko's constant teasing. 

"I agree." Gai voiced up. "We have already taken much of the time. We should get started if anything, especially when you have to meet Hokage-sama, Naruko-chan." 

"Oh," A slight disappointment slipped from her lips as the silver-haired girl replied. "You just have to remind me of that, don't you, Little Green Bean. The game is fairly simple. It's tag."   
  
"Tag?"

"Correct!" Naruko chirped, clasping her hands together pleasingly. "Usually, I would have a bell with me, but since I don't have one, we can exclude it."

"And what does this game consist of exactly?" Gai asks, crossing his arms, waiting for further instructions. 

"Just like a normal game of tag, there is a runner and a tagger. The tagger, of course, needs to tag the runners."

"But that's just a normal game of tag, isn't it?" Gai raises a brow, holding his chin as if he tries to think about the importance of the game. "It doesn't seem to be anything special. We can easily use ninjutsu such as the body flickering technique if anything to escape the tagger."

"Is that right?" Naruko asked, placing a hand on her cheeks as Gai nodded. Kakashi would have to agree with that statement. Tag is a simple game, but there's not much effort when there's ninjutsu involved, making the game pointless since Gai and he can easily just use ninjutsu to get away from one another without a problem. 

"However~" Naruko songs, grabbing the boys' attention. "I never did say that you have to use your ninjutsu as part of the game, yes?"

"You mean…"

The left side of Naruko's faint red lip tugged upwards, creating a sinister smirk on her pale face, casting a spell of lust to those ever dare to look at her way. She continued, creating a small 'x' with her fingers. "Shinobi jutsu are not allowed in this game. The most you can do is use your physical skill to capture the tagger within the time limit."

"Oh! Then that will be a piece of cake!" Gai exclaim, already with his eyes settling on the goal of victory. For this is the game is about physical stats that Might is very proud of, Kakashi...not so much. Might continue staring eagerly at the one-eyed cyclops. "So who will be the tagger?"

And at that, Naruko stated. "You both are!"

***

It was a mistake. 

A terrible, horrible mistake that Kakashi has ever agreed to. The crisp, cold air that his lungs were trying to take in was burning him rather than saving him. His arms are like twigs; the smallest movement can lead to his arms breaking in half if he ever dared to move. Don't even mention his legs now that are in the form of jello. He collapsed his entire body and soul onto the empty chair in the Hokage Tower, waiting for the desk lady to pass along the message that Naruko is here. 

He's hot, terribly hot, uncomfortably hot, and the sweat that his body emitted is leaving any second as it clings on his skin and clothes, making everything so uncomfortable for him. That is until something cold was placed on his neck, startling him that his gaze shot up to find Naruko, also slightly out of breath, with a cold bottle touching the cloth of his neck. 

"Here." Naruko offered, as she sat beside him gracefully, holding the bottle within her hand. Kakashi took the bottle with gratitude as he eyed the girl with numerous questions already forming before he could even stop it. Curiosity has always been one of his weaknesses when it intrigues his eyes. It was the only way he can pass the time and intervene with other villagers. 

"Did you have fun?" Naruko begins, holding the cold bottle as it rests against her flushed cheek, before lifting her hair and placing it behind her neck. 

Fun. It has been a while since Kakashi has heard of the word. He has long since forgotten what fun even means ever since the loss of his father. He became devoted to becoming the strongest and followed the Shinobi rules close to his heart. He doesn't want to become like his father, the shaming of the villagers caused him to take his own life, unable to bear his own responsibilities or his own actions put a damning shame and frustration in Kakashi's heart. So throughout the entire years and months, all Kakashi did was devote himself to become the best and be the best at everything. He sold his life to the devil, enslaved by jutsu and work that the idea of fun eventually faded from his life. So when Naruko asked him such a simple question, he didn't really know how to answer it back.

"I...don't know." It was the truth. _What is fun anyway?_

"Then, let me ask you this," Naruko stated. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes." His visible eyes stared directly at Naruko, answering her question without much of a hesitation that even terrified him. It has been a while since he felt the rush of blood coursing his body in excitement, a very delicate matter not like during war times. It made his lips curl the slightest, just like when he bickered with Obito.

It was enjoyable, despite being very tiresome trying to tag Naruko when he and Gai are the taggers without using jutsu while running and jumping around the village. The time limit is thirty minutes, with Naruko's destination being the Hokage tower. The game seemed very simple, but it was undeniably hard when Naruko can conceal her chakra and always give the slip at the very last second when either he or Gai nearly touched her. This game eventually reminded Kakashi's competitiveness that he used to have, which he lost a long time ago. The frustration and the eagerness. Eventually, the game ended in a draw, much to the boy's disappointment when the time was over. It was safe to say that it was quite enjoyable, and he wouldn't mind doing it again. 

And as if his reply delighted Naruko, she reached forward patting his gratified hair. "Then invite Obi-nii and Rin, and your other Shinobi friends to play it with you next time. The more people there are, the greater the challenge."

Now that certainly perked Kakashi's interest. "How so?"

"Well, you see," Naruko begins. " With more people there is, the greater the teamwork needs to be. Take, for instance, if Obi-nii and Rin are included in this game. Instead of me, the runner runs to a specific destination. I have the same role as the tagger. I must tag one of your chosen teammates, as you tried to protect them. The only person that can tag back the tagger is the person that Obi-nii and Rin are protecting."

"So it's similar to the eagle catches chick game, huh. Expect it's the chick's turn to protect the mother hen."

"Exactly!" Naruko smiled. "And if there's an equal number of people, then both teams have similar roles. That's why teamwork is important. The one with the least teamwork…"

"Will be at a disadvantage." Kakashi finishes the sentences with amusement. "Somehow, I feel like this game is made just for that crybaby." 

"Crybaby?"

"Obito."

Naruko hummed, smiling cheekily at the silver boy. "You sure it's not you?"

Kakashi paused, averting his eyes as he mumbled. "It was just that once. Anybody will cry for that."

A burst of laughter escaped from the bandaged girl's lips, filling the lobby with her gracious laughter as all the Shinobi paused to stare at the commotion. Naruko doesn't care about the stares and continues away with her words. "Yes! Yes! You are absolutely correct! Anyone who has their loved ones coming back to their side, alive and well, will burst into tears!"

Kakashi blinked. "... love? Who to who?"

"....You and Obi-nii?"

"...Me and that crybaby."

Naruko nodded. "Yes."

"...You're crazy."

Another laugh escaped from Naruko as her arms wrapped around her stomach, trying to calm down the bugs that are tickling her belly. "To be called crazy by a child, my, I must really be crazy! However, that doesn't change the fact that you like him, don't you? It's rare for a person to cry because they hated that person…. Unless...you're a weirdo." 

Kakashi can feel a tick on his temple. "I don't want to hear that from you. And for the record, I only considered Obito as a friend." _Ah, damn it_. At the corner of his eye, he can see the smirk on the girl's face. He sighed. "And a comrade I acknowledge."

Naruko hummed. "Comrade, huh. Did you not trust him?"

He shook his head. "At that time, he was just a Shinobi that lacked skills. Sending him to war is like sending a baby in."

"But that changed."

"He taught me a lesson." Kakashi scoffed, running his fingers through his hair. "Those who break the rules are called scums. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scums. If I'm going to be called trash, either way, I'd rather break the rules, is what that crybaby said. I used to think that breaking the rules was just...what am I even saying. You probably don't even know what I am saying."

"...I may not, but that doesn't mean I don't understand or feel what those words meant," Naruko answered as she directed a smile that Kakashi felt like it was somewhat more sincere than the other smiles and laughter than she had shown. "I knew it. You guys really do love each other."

"...Huh?"

Before Kakashi can even question the weird girl again, Naruko stands up from her seat just for the desk lady to walk towards them. "Excuse me. You must be Naruko. The Hokage-sama is ready to see you." 

Naruko bowed slightly in return, as the flabbergasted desk lady smiled, turning back, as Naruko held out her hand towards the masked boy that raised a question at her action.

"C'mon on, we don't want the Hokage waiting for us, do you?"

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up to his hairline. "You...You want me to come with you?"

"Is that a problem?" 

"This is a meeting between you and Hokage-sama. No outsider such as-"

"Kakashi." Naruko firmly placed herself against the ground, shutting the boy up. "The question I'm asking is simple. I don't need more than a word coming from you. Yes or no."

* * *

**Location:** The Hokage Tower-The Office [Hiruzen Sarutobi]

When Sarutobi first got a notification about the Uchiha boy surviving, he instantly ordered his ANBU to take the wounded child to the hospital, checking for any potential injuries. From what Minato has written in his report, the Uchiha boy was crushed and buried alive. It's a miracle that he was able to walk back here, two days before the announcement of his death to the whole Uchiha clan and his classmates. Ever since that day, the Uchiha's been busy issuing an order regarding the Sharingan that Kakashi possessed. The request is simple: either take the boy into the family clan or take back the eye. But judging by the tone Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan, was using, he wanted the eye back rather than letting some outsider join in the family that does not possess a single drop of blood Uchiha inside of him. 

Sarutobi addressed this concern mainly to Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Kushina, who brashly made her way into the meeting. Not that the old man minded, after all, this is a severe request, and knowing the recent death of his friend and comrade in arms, the Hatake boy might not even give up the parting gift his friend has given to him, and might not think of the situation carefully. Sarutobi knows the grief that Team Seven was experiencing, since being a Shinobi, grief is a common emotion to have. He told the silver-haired boy to think what and how he should precede his decision might affect the entirety of Uchiha and Senju's relationship. Thankfully, Kushina was there for him along the way, acting as a guardian for the Hatake as she presses the head of the Uchiha Clan to let the boy have the eye. Without Minato in the village, Sarutobi can only count on the infamous hot-blooded woman's resilience to stand her ground and protect the child. Sarutobi cannot do anything but watch from the sidelines, as this is not the battle for him to intervene. If the Hatake boy wanted to keep his old friend's eye, he must prove to the Uchiha clan that he can handle it. If not, then there shouldn't be any more words left to be exchanged.

This went on for two days before she came along.

Right now, in his office stands a girl with snow-white skin and luxurious long hair that almost touches the ground, wearing a jacket that he was familiar with and a cloth that bound her eyes. The child walked in with grace and stride that Sarutobi would have mistaken her for some Empress or a Hokage from other countries if it weren't for the girl's height. Trailing behind her was the one and only Hatake Kakashi's hands in his pant pocket, looking skirmishes with his eyes glued to the floor before raising it back up to meet him. Sarutobi doesn't say it before for some inkling reason, even after he has been spying on her when the ANBU has given the news of the Uchiha Obito's savior, the old man found the child...familiar. But he doesn't know exactly where he has seen her before. 

"Hokage-sama." The silver-haired child greeted, straightening his posture, as he took the time to take a pipe of his smoke. 

"Kakashi," The Hokage greeted with a nod before his attention fell on the girl.

And as if she can sense his stares, the girl gracefully bowed with her hands clutched forward as she formally greeted. "Greetings to the Third Hokage of the Konohagakure. It's a pleasure and an honor to finally meet the head of the Konoha village."

Sarutobi blinked, followed by the silver-haired boy and the other Shinobi within the room that was also astonished by the girl's formal greeting. Not that the old man can blame them. After all, this sort of greeting was never used in Konoha, as many people just address him as Hokage-sama. _This child has manners_. He speaks, taking another smoke.

"Rise, child."

The girl raised to her usual height, holding her head high and letting her hands drop to her side, waiting for him to speak, and he did. "So you're the child that saved the Uchiha boy and brought him back home."

The silver-haired girl didn't confirm or deny. 

"What's your name, child?" The Third Hokage asked, prompting her to speak. 

"My name is not of importance right now, nor is it worthy of knowing as you and I are both aware." First sentence in and Sarutobi can already feel the dissatisfaction that's oozing out of the child. 

"How preposterous!" Outlasted one of his Shinobi to the girl, clearly found the girl's words offending. "You are now standing on the land of Konohagakure. Therefore you must obey and respectfully answer the Hokage-sama's question without any attitude."

"My!" The silver-haired child gasped, followed by a low bow. "How preposterous indeed! My deepest apologies to you, Mr. Shinobi, for I didn't know that not addressing my unworthy name is offensive to your superior being. Especially I did not know that I must obey every word of your chief, although I am not actually part of it."

"Your standing on the Land of Konohagakure-"

"Which is now below a three-story building." The silver-haired interrupted, still holding her head low. "If anything, I found this building more remarkable and certainly impressive, and worthy of obeying. So Mr. Shinobi, why don't you do the honors and introduce me, what this is building that we are currently standing on top of the Land of Konohagakure? I must know its name!" 

To mock one of his people, and him included, yet still holding her formality and respect, is an impressive move that Sarutobi finds rather amusing. _This child has the guts, especially in front of me._

"You little brat-"

"Oh, so it's named You Little Brat." The girl interrupted once more, much angering the Shinobi that's rattling with rage. "What a horrendous name to have if I do say so myself. If anything, I feel like the Third Hokage should use his spare time to change the name to Something much more….alluring." 

"Why you-"

"Enough." The Third Hokage steps in, raising his hand as a sign for his assistance to stop the outburst of anger against the child. "Stand down."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"I said stand down."

The Shinobi gulped by the seriousness of his tone before taking a bow of his leave, walking past the two children, leaving the room with the dreadful silence of a click of the doors. Sarutobi takes the time, leaning back in his chair, as he takes another whiff of his pipe, letting the chemicals of the addictive substance keep his blood running and body dried. "Raise your head."

And so she did. 

"Since you don't want to tell me your name, at least explain to me about how you saved one of my people from death's door."

Beside the child, the Hatake boy shifted under his weight as if he too wanted to know the whole stories about the adventures of the little snow-white, finding the prince charming in the middle of the woods filled with blood and war. 

"....Is there a reason needed to save a child?"

"I'm not asking why. I'm asking how."

"And I'm asking what is the reason for needing to know it, Third Hokage." The silver-haired girl continued, holding her chin up. "I saved a child. That's all there needs to be known of. Why ask such a question that needs to be taken more than twenty words when it can just be cut to four?"

The Third leaned in. "I need to learn the whole report."

"And that benefits you, _how_?" The girl asked, standing firm on her spot, with no indication of any supple movements from her hands, legs, or even lips that can express her emotion. Not to mention since the child's eyes were covered, it's harder to interpret if it weren't for her words and her formal tone, and just feel like he's talking to a brick wall. The silver-tongued continued to slip. "If this is asking about my background and skills, I'm sure that you have a very nice time watching me from the sidelines. Why don't we discuss something more important than my existence to you, child. " 

Sarutobi blinked. _Child?_

"And I have the perfect topic to talk about between you and I." The girl continued, smiling pleasantly despite the heat of her words that seared into his skull. "To you, what is the Will of Fire of the Konohagakure?"

Now that is something Sarutobi does not expect, coming from an outsider to even dare or know about the ancestors' philosophy. The old man takes another sip, blowing out the smoke as he leaned forward with seriousness. "What is it to you?"

"Everything,"

 _Everything?_ The eyebrow raised as the Third takes another puff letting the silence drifted in the room as the smoke sucks away any available oxygen left in the air. He spoke finally after a minute of silence, "I believe Kakashi here has told you what it means."

He had supervised the child, and he knew damn well that the child knew he was watching her every move, seeing how her attention often drifted towards the open sky-specifically at him nevertheless. 

"He did, but I want to hear it directly from you."

"For a child, what does it matter to you?"

"For a Hokage, did my question offend you?"

A smile blooms across his face, as he could tip his Hokage's hat to the bold child for not many dares to question him if it doesn't serve a benefit. "No, it does not. To answer your question, child, the Will of Fire is the meaning of the bonds you have with your comrades, friends, and family. It's-"

"Stop." The girl snapped as the air within the room instantly dropped negative degrees despite the warm temperature that's going on outside of the building. The sudden drop of temperature invoked several of his security, mainly his ANBU guards appearing from his shadow- two in protective arms with their katana already in the position, and four other ANBU has their blades already placed on the edge of the child's neck, caging her in like a box. 

"Naruko!"

The child-Naruko- as the Hatake exclaimed, raised her hands to prevent the boy from intervening any further. "It's okay, Kakashi. This was what I expected when I sensed eight chakra signatures lurking in the shadows."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "Eight?"

"However," Naruko begins, as the strands of her silver hair move at the corner of the Hokage's eyes. "It is also fairly rude to have a blade pointed at my neck when I did nothing wrong, don't you think, Third Hokage?"

And at the near end of her words, her silver-hair lashed out, entangling themselves with the ANBU like a puppet on a string, holding tightly at their neck, strangling them to the point that the ANBU must drop their katana if they ever wanted to breathe. But, Naruko quickly dropped them to the ground as they cough, reaching their necks as the silver hair flew back to its original state as if it was nothing more than an illusion playing tricks on them if it weren't for the ANBU on the ground. 

Sarutobi eyed the child with curiosity. _She just single-handedly disarmed the ANBU without lifting her fingers. This child is no ordinary one._ Her skills as the old man have far suppressed the level of a Chunin Shinobi. Her physical stamina outcompetes Might and Hatake during their little tag game. Her chakra control and sense are one of a kind, especially being able to sniff out his ANBU and two more shadows lurking in the darkness along with them. However, to actually know about her jutsu ability, on the other hand, he has seen what she could do, the ability to do ninjutsu without a hand seal and even having wood-affinity that only the First Hokage possess, including himself, of course. He has not even heard of other Shinobi possessing such an affinity and certainly not one without a hand seal. To accomplish such an ability, Sarutobi might as well toss his title: the God of Shinobi to her instead. 

"What do you, morals, call this…" Naruko spoke, tilting her head. "Ah, right! Self-defense. You wouldn't mind, would you, Third Hokage?"

The old man has to hand it to the child, for she was the one that started the mess in the first place, pressuring him about his philosophy. The sudden change of air raised a security alarm inside his guard's head and eventually nearly choked them to death. Naruko still, in the end, feigns her ignorance to the whole demeanor and says that everything is self-defense. Though, it is true that his ANBU lay a finger on her first. Sarutobi raised a hand signaling the ANBU to stand down for now. 

"Of course not, child." The old man smiled. "But you can't really blame my guards when they sense a killing intent."

"If they believe a child, such as myself, can be foolish enough to wage war against the descendants of the Land of Ancestors, then it's your people that needed a better education."

 _Land of Ancestors?_ Sarutobi took a note of that piece of information that slipped up by the child.

"I tried hard to create it, so you must understand how I feel when I heard a senile fool that does not even hold his own philosophy is attempting to destroy it," Naruko added on.

The old man nearly dropped his pipe as he took in the words that the strange child had spoken to him."You talking about me, aren't you?"

"...Naruko…" The Hatake boy growled, warning her to choose her words wisely in the presence of the Third Hokage. 

The child even dared to tilt her head innocently. "Take a guess."

"I guess that you have a problem with the way I lead my people?"

"Pardon me, but,Third Hokage, you're not leading anyone." Naruko took a step forward, tensing the poor boy, who has his eyes glued to her. "You're sending them to their deaths."

"Oh?"

"Leading is more than just having hundreds or even thousands of people following behind you. It's giving them a dream." Naruko stated.

"A dream, huh." Sarutobi found it amusing for a child no less than the age of seven to speak of the dreams and leadership concept woven together as if they are meant to be. "So you are saying I am unfitted to be a leader?" 

"It's not a question, but a definitive answer." Naruko continued." A leader is no more than an Emperor. And just like an Emperor, one must have a dream, a type of greed that they should desire more and shine brighter than anyone. An Emperor-a leader- should be greedier than any other people, laugh louder, rage harder, and exemplify the extreme of all things, good or evil. That is why their retrainers envy and adore him. It sparks a passion, an inspiration that they don't have, that burns in their hearts" Naruko tapped her own chest with her thumb. "The Will of Fire as you spoke of, Third Hokage."

Naruko continued. "You speak of families, friends, comrades that are intertwined with the belief that they should protect their friends as if they are flesh and blood. I adore it. However, let me ask you a single question, as you send your children to war, who actually had this Will of Fire that you spoke of that consists of friends and families being more important than victory or their mission?"

Her question hung in the air like a deadly silence, as the Third takes in another whisk of his medicine to where a single person came to mind when his eyes averted from the silver-haired girl to the one-eyed cyclops whose eyes are showered away from the light and glare at the floor with a clumped jaw and a tighten fist that made his fingers bleached into white. 

"There was this one honorable Shinobi." The Third answered, unable to face the boy. 

"And what became of this honorable Shinobi?" Naruko presses. 

The Third couldn't answer, for it was not his position to say. 

"...He died." Came a voice that the Third recognized by the sourness that it was stated. 

"You save them, but you never lead them. You never showed them what a leader should be. You abandoned your children and continued with the enrapture of the false ideals you put inside of your head. The ideal may have saved your village once, but what you saved is just some pretty house, not your children that you lead." Naruko continued as a moment of silence passes by, giving them time to let the words sink into the senile leader. She continued once more, just as Sarutobi wanted to ask her Something. She continued. " 'Those who break the rules are called scums. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scums.'"

The old man watches as Hatake snaps her eyes towards the girl who held her pride and words in the air as if she owns them. She smiled softly. "Those were the words from the child I saved from the Third Shinobi War. I must say, I am impressed and deeply disappointed. Rules are held higher than a child's life, and I found that saddening. The Will of Fire you spoke up, and even dared to put it on the tombs of the children defines that idea of villagers and Shinobi being flesh and blood, yet why is there a saying that if a Shinobi broke the rules, they are called scums?"

Naruko did not wait and continued with her words bearing the hammer pounding into the old man's head. "You are not leading your people. You are killing them, Third Hokage. And I found that the honorable Shinobi that died following your philosophy and Obito's words are the true Will of Fire that should have sparked in the hearts of all Shinobi in this generation. Those who broke the rules are scums, but let me tell you this- the ones that failed to lead their own people are the scummiest of them all, the trashiest of the trash. And you, Third Hokage, is the biggest trash of them all."

Words left the God of Shinobi, and the same must have felt for Hatake, whose mouth has opened slack with his visible eyes widened in shock, surprise, scared or possibility even astonished or maybe all four. Sarutobi couldn't even retaliate Naruko's statement, as he too knows that he has failed his people many, many times. Hatake Kakashi's father, the way of the Shinobi, and the inevitable war that came pounding against his village gates. He knows that he has failed all of his children, but to hear it from an outsider was the biggest slap to his face than he had ever had compared to the times when he tried to peek at women during public baths with his trusty student. 

Naruko takes a deep breath as the old man watches the child's lips move. "But even so, I thank you, Third Hokage."

"....What?"

"Even if you are the imperfect leader as you are, your teachings weren't wrong. You may be the biggest trash, but not the most awful. You are just another victim of this pitiful tug of war. I pitied you, child. Therefore I don't blame you. You just need the right push to lead your village and rethink your approach to how to lead it." Naruko's face bloomed. "I ain't asking you much, but I just wished that you should take the future generations of your people into account. The treasure of your Land and home is not whether or not victory is the key or whether rules are more important than a person's life, the population of the humans, or the beautifully structured homes. But rather the future. Without it, there is no village called Konohagakure, or a village that a Shinobi or your villagers can call home. So please, Third Hokage, think about the future generations of your village." 

Future.

How alluring and distant the word sounds in Sarutobi's ears. Foreign yet nostalgic. Sarutobi once did dream of the future. A future where war ceases to exist, where peace is the only thing should be the first thing that ever comes to any people's mind. But the darkness within Konoha prevented that from occurring. As brighter the light and hope shall shine, the stronger and growing the darkness becomes. People thrive on greed, thrives on power, thrives on the addiction of chakra. With the essence of chakra, there is bound to be war. He can't do much, even if he is the head chief. Not everyone seeks the same goal. 

But Sarutobi couldn't help but have a little faith in the strange girl who talks as if she knew and experienced it before. Every word ting his mind and heart, and he asked a similar question: what is the Will of Fire? To him, it's family, but to Naruko, it was more than that. It is the future. He couldn't help but feel compelled by her words, as those feelings made her seem to be more of a fitting leader than him. If he had the same ideology as her, would this generation's village be different from before? It's a question he seeks. Thus it is the question he must take. _But is it all too late?_

"Nothing is late," Naruko spoke as if reading his mind. " There is no lateness nor a start. You just need to choose when to do it."

With those words left from her lips, Naruko bowed formally once more in front of him and turned, grabbing Hatake's hand, as they walked calmly out of the door. But before they were fully out of sight, Sarutobi asked one question that he desperately wanted to ask: "Who are you, child?"

The girl paused just as halfway through the door, where her lips curled into a wide grin. "Kakashi's girlfriend!"

And with those words, the door closed shut as Sarutobi managed to catch the surprise of the silver wolf, leaving the cackling old man laughing in his chair by her silence as it turned into a smile pulling his hat off for the very first time, as it rested on the desk before him. His eyes lingered at the closed door as he collapsed on his chair with a tired grin. 

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure Hospital- Patient Room [Rin Nohara]

"You what?!" 

Rin could not believe what Hatake had just told her. It was just a little bit past the evening that Naruko and Hatake had finally come back from the hospital carrying the baggage of bakery goods that smelled like golden wheat from the fields that the village had grown. Blossomed into a golden crust that burst into millions of delicious flavors, sending out its fragrance in the tiny room. But that is totally out of the window, after the jaw-dropping news Hatake has given them. 

"You-you-you!" The dark-haired boy dropped all his food onto the clattering tray, pointing his shaky finger at Naruko, who just munched away the toasted sandwich that consisted of ham and other generous fillings, with both of her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk, completely unaware of the inner turmoil she and Obito are having. "You called the Hokage...garbage?!" 

"Trash!" Naruko even has the guts to correct Obito's words without a denial. 

"You're not even denying it?!" 

"Naru-chan!" Rin immediately steps in. "How...what...why would you do such a thing?"

"Why?" Naruko repeated the proverb. "Isn't it because that's the logical thing to do?" 

"Naru," The call to the girl's name held no gentleness by the way Obito spoke. The laughter that Rin usually uses evaporated from those jet-black eyes. The customary smiles fell short, gone, faster than a summer rain on the tarmac. And his focus was all on Naruko, who ceased her action and directed her attention entirely to Obito. That's when she sees it, the invisible line that Naruko crossed that offended Obito with her words. 

"Oi, Obito." Hatake jumps in, leaning away from the wall, dropping his arms away from his chest as if sensing a danger coming along, and jumping in to intervene if he has to.

"I like you!"

"....Huh?!"

That was not the response either Hatake or Rin expected- a straight-out confession, as Obito gives off a sunny flower smile, completely erasing the previous tension he created. The radiant goofy grin he showed revealed the joy of mirth he expresses about the situation. 

"Aw~" Naruko cooed. "I like you too, Obi-nii. But you better keep that confession to someone else. They might misunderstand~."

Despite having her eyes covered, Rin can feel the stares on her when the silver-haired hair spoke those words. Suddenly, by letting the words sink in, Rin felt utterly aware of the words that Naruko has specifically directed to her. The nerves within her body shook, blinking rapidly at the girl as Rin waves her hand widely in the rhythm of her head. She stuttered, cracking, "I-I don't know what you are talking about, Naru-chan."

Naruko laughs at her embarrassment before her lips settle into a smirk. "How cute. No wonder you are the apple of his eye. I can see, I can see!" She laughs again. "If I were ever a boy, I can see myself falling for you too, Rin-chan~."

"Oi!" Obito warned. 

"Naru-chan!" Rin shouted, attempted to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers. Her cheeks became a color to rival the rose-pink hue of her nail polish and shone through the gasp. Rin can deal with indirect affection, similarly to how Obito has always shown his affection towards her. She always casually smiles and waves off Obito's advances. But this….the direct confession, Rin cannot deal with. It was embarrassing to proclaim out loud, and that is Something she is not used to. Rin doesn't even dare to look in Obito's direction, as her eyes peer through her fingers to look at the silver boy who shakes his head at the scene with a chuckle.

Rin likes Hatake. 

She always has, as the silver boy has been the figure of any girl's dream. On the other hand, Obito is not really her type, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't treat the boy as a close friend. Rin knows that she likes Hatake, for she also admires him just like any girl. And Hatake clearly sees it. _But..._ Her eyes traveled to the boy, whose eyes lingered on Obito and Naruko holding her hand up as Obito leered in with a bashful remark. 

_What does Kakashi feel about me?_ Rin just hopes that her feelings are strong enough to contain for whatever future her relationship with Hatake will become. 

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure Hospital- The Rooftop [Hatake Kakashi] 

He's back again, here on the rooftop with Naruko, who sneaked out from Obito's room, staring at the blackened sky that's married to the starry lights. Darkness caves in around the little girl, not in a bad way, as Kakashi can see it, instead it was the kind that wants to hold the silver girl to the stars as if helping them reunite. Kakashi let his eyes drifted towards the velvet sky, gazing at the brilliant gems that twinkled and shone their grace upon them. 

But that only lasted a few seconds, before Kakashi's sight fell back down on Naruko, who was still staring at the sky with no sign of a movement, let alone a twitch. His visible gem glanced back up at the sky, narrowing at the thousands of stars, wondering what Naruko sees that he doesn't. He wants to understand her, for she became the enigma Kakashi couldn't quite put his finger on. It's like the answer is obvious, staring right at him, but he just doesn't see it. And it's itching the hell out of him. 

"What are you looking at?" Kakashi asked, not even registering that he had started to talk with the enigma, till the friction of the cloth rubbing his mouth. 

Naruko pointed at the sky as if the answer is plainly obvious. "The stars."

"...You did that too...." The words just kept tumbling out before Kakashi could even stop it. "Yesterday. Are you waiting for someone?"

Silence caresses his skin like burning acid from the girl's silent reply. It was weird not hearing her voice after a question was asked, and definitely even stranger when Naruko barely even moved an inch from her spot. 

"....How can I wait for someone when there's nobody waiting for me?" Her voice was so soft, gentle to the point that Kakashi would have missed her words easily or how fragile she looks by the tone of her voice. She tilts her head back as a small smile creeps onto her face. "Shouldn't you be heading home? Or do you want to spend another night with me, child?"

Naruko continued, turning her entire body at him, smiling as she placed her hands behind her back. "I don't mind, of course, ~." 

If Kakashi actually took a moment to let the silver-haired girl's words sink in, he would have no doubt be blushing once more. But, he didn't. In fact, his mind and attention were drifted to the girl's expression and words that she previously mumbled. It didn't take Kakashi a moment to think about Naruko's life, a life previously before meeting Obito, a life before the Third Shinobi War, before the possible destruction in her life. 

It was that train of thought that Kakashi couldn't help but ask himself being that it's not his concern - _Where are her family, friends, and comrade?_ To come and stay with Obito, and lived in the village for two full days, never once did Naruko mention her family. And taking her mumbled into account, there is a high chance that Naruko has lost some people in her life. In other words, Naruko has nowhere to belong. 

"Kakashi?"

His consciousness slipped back to reality with the blinded girl leaning in but maintained his personal space. Kakashi, utterly unfazed, stared at the oblivious girl, waiting patiently for his reply, unable to realize the thoughts running in his mind, slipping past his mouth again. 

"Come with me."

***

The door slides open with a loud rustle of the wood hitting against each other, revealing Kakashi taking the first step in, flickering the light as he takes off his sandals. Following just right behind him is Naruko standing outside of the door and hasn't taken a single step in. Kakashi arched his brow, as he could feel Naruko's sight wander. 

"Come in." Kakashi motioned as Naruko tilted her head, circling her neck, as she took the first step in. Grey-colored eyes watched the girl's every move. The pause of her steps, the touch of her hands smoothing over on the door, and intake of smell. Like a cat, she's cautious, carefully as she takes in the new environment, in-specifically, his house. 

Kakashi walked through the corridor, with Naruko following three meters behind; much to his appreciation, the boy led to an empty room that is not far down from his own. He opens it, motioning Naruko to walk in, and as she did, Kakashi spoke. "This will be your room. You can stay here for a while till I can get things sorted out for you."

Naruko tilted her head. 

"I'll explain it to Hokage-sama tomorrow morning to see if I can let you stay in the village for a while. " Kakashi is not even sure if he can talk to the Third about Naruko's situation, especially not when the outburst from the girl that is not even twice his age. "If he agrees, then you can stay here as long as you like till we found a house for you. But if he denies, I'll think of Something so you can at least live comfortably in Konoha."

Naruko tilts her head to the left.

"You have something to say?" Kakashi asked cautiously, wondering if the girl wanted to ask why he was doing this. Truthfully, he just pitied the girl. A girl that lost her family and home wandered around the village and coincidentally found Obito, brought back his comrade-alive- and weaved the broken bonds that Kakashi thought couldn't be repaired. But Naruko proved him wrong and was able to mend it back. Though, it can't be said the same for her. 

Not to mention, since Obito is at the hospital resting in the hospital for a few more days, and Rin is busy taking shifts at the hospital, she volunteered to assist Obito's needs. And since Kakashi and Naruko aren't patients or medical Shinobi, they can't stay at the hospital. So the best that Kakashi can do is offering a room in his house since there's no one else living in his house except for himself. It's also a countermeasure for keeping an eye on the girl and prying her mind a bit, considering the discussion Naruko has with the Hokage. But instead of getting the question he expected, he got the question he least expected. 

"Why can't I share a room with you?"

_….What?_

"Here I thought you accepted my offer from the roof. I was delighted that I can spend another night-"

Kakashi slammed the door shut hard, cutting off any more words that the damn girl had to say to him. He does not need a reminder of what happened in the morning cause it is already embarrassing as hell that he woke up resting on Naruko's lap with the ANBU presence. He does not want to repeat that same mistake again-definitely not with this girl that runs her mouth, telling everyone that she's his girlfriend. To Kakashi's surprise, it doesn't seem to occur to Naruko what those words actually meant since she's just tossing it around like candies.

The silver-haired boy sighs, running a hand through his hair as a chuckle erupted behind the closed door. Kakashi prays that whatever he's doing is not a mistake on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by:  
> -The webtoon/manga: A Stepmother's Fairy Tale  
> -The song: Attack on Titan [Beautiful Cruel World]  
> -The show: Fate/Zero [Anime]  
> -The other fanfics of Kakanaru
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy it!


	3. Ashita Wo Narase-Roar Towards Tomorrow

_Having a light side and a dark side_

_Is what makes life so ever memorable and interesting_

* * *

_Naruko Otsutsuki's Perspective_

* * *

Naruko couldn't help but tease.

She knows that it is a nasty habit, especially when Hagoromo and Hamura are always commenting and nagging her about her way of words, sending their entire pale skin to a nice, lovely shade of cherry pink. But seeing Kakashi's reaction just makes her want to tease him even more with her words seeing how he seems to be the type of nonchalantly calm, collected type like Hamura. Though the opposite can be said about Hagoromo, who would always scream at the top of his lungs, wailing frantically with his arms, and blabbering nonsensical words to block any words slipping into his ears whenever she teased him about his crush-Haori- back in the days. 

Naruko chuckled as she can hear Kakashi's footsteps and his chakra signature moving away from her behind the closed doors. The very first thing that Naruko noticed when she walked into Kakashi's sheltered home was the fact that there was no other chakra or presence within the house beside her and the boy. Next was how clean, organized, and even quiet the house was dark and gloomy, just like her room that she is standing in. Not even a speck of warmth or light invading her eyes as she pulled off the cloth bounded to her eyes. Her eyes fluttered, taking in the sight of the darkness, walking in her slow, paced steps to feel the cool, wooden floor beneath her curled toes, the sight of a spacious room with a single-sized bed, few drawers, a mirror, and the window where the moon can easily shine right in. Her hands gently grazed across the wooden table, feeling the structure, eyeing the craftsmanship, and even stared blankly at the mirror that reflected clear like the water of her reflection. 

Her hands hesitantly reached out, holding the mirror within her hand, as she stared intensely at the mirror, turning her head side to side, wiggling her eyebrows, sticking her tongue, and gushing on her teeth. The mirror that reflected on her was real. Naruko was awed. Back in her days, the mirror she always used was those bronze-colored plates that could barely see the clear details of her face. The handmaid that she had back in the Land of Ancestors would use themselves as a mirror and stated how gorgeous she looks after the washup. 

Without a pause, Naruko's eye then reached towards the drawer opening it just slightly as it was filled with different colored clothes, all neatly folded and stacked. Her eyes glazed around, feeling the touch of the silk against her fingers. She opened another drawer, and it was another stack of clothes, but this time the texture was a bit rough on the edges as if someone had worn them again and again till the piece was wearing out. Naruko then opened the third, fourth, and fifth drawer to see what's hidden in those drawers, and much to her surprise, it was all clothes. 

Her eyes blinked.

 _Do morals need this many clothes nowadays?_ Back in her time, the most clothes she had were around three or four. Her handmaids usually have one or two for their uniform for them to entire the castle. The same goes for the guards. Never was this many. Though, Naruko has to admit the colors of the clothes are all equally beautiful, embroidered, and crafted with arts she has never seen before. She has to give a round of applause to the humans in this generation. Quietly, she closed the drawer, turning her head towards the bed. 

Naruko wasn't entirely tired, because if she is, she would have collapsed the second she reached Konohagakure. She measly just walked towards it, pressing her hands down that she had nearly fallen over if she didn't quickly place her other hand towards the wall, hovering over the bed as if the bed would eat her alive if she much let alone touch her. Her eyes blinked widely before pushing herself off of it, stabilizing her balance before glaring offensively at the object. 

The bed or whatever the thing is was soft and bouncy nearly eaten her, and she quickly took a few steps back, ignoring its entire existence, and looked elsewhere in the room. Despite being so humanizing, the room was spacious for one person. Naruko's eyes traveled to the sky, allowing the moon to bathe her light against her skin as if comforting her. Sighing, Naruko walked to the closed-door, sitting, as she leaned her back against it, watching the moon from the position. She then brings her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms around it, sighing once again. 

Her eyes shut. 

***

It was the scent that first woke her up. 

The scent of the fragrance flowers pervading into her nostrils and then through every inch of her nerves. It ignites an inner smile within her, the kind that burns warm and long, lingering in her mind and forcing her eyes to open. Greeted by the sight of the blush of frosting sitting on the trees, gently fluttering into her gracious hands. 

Spring. 

Another year has passed, another time has lost, and another memory has been engraved and given. Spring. The afternoon warmth of the sun calls for her. Spring. She's back here again, in the courtyard. Spring. Spring. Spring. The season that started it all. 

"Auntie!" 

A shout came from her right, followed by the thundering footsteps hitting against the wooden floor. Her eyes glanced towards the direction, as she was met by a clobbering of sheer white piling in her lap. Naruko's gaze dropped as her arms automatically circled on the bundle of hyperactive children wiggling, giggling, as their face planted onto her white, collared kimono. 

Two sets of ashen eyes shot up with so much glee that Naruko's only response was to tilt her head before the eldest child held up a particular object in his hand. The woven of the stems entangled and huddled into a single crown, with a bundle of beautiful flowers- roses, lilies, and daffodil sprouts on the edges and on top of the leafy crown. 

"Me and Hamura made this for you!" 

Naruko smiled. "It's very pretty."

"Of course! I was the one that picked the flowers!" Hagomoro, around the age of six, prided his chest with a delightful smug. 

"And I did the crown!" Hamura, the same age as the eldest, instantly raised his hands. 

"Yeah? But Haori-chan was the one that taught you!" 

"But I still did it! And!" Hamura stated. "It is also thanks to Haori-chan that you didn't pick the weeds instead!" 

Naruko watches as the two children bickered back and forth, each pressuring one another with heat in their voices. Naruko quickly placed both of her gloved hands on top of the child's head, silencing their bickering and returning their full attention back to her. She said, "So, who's going to be the one putting on me?"

Hagomoro and Hamura both looked at each other before shooting up passionately. "I am!" Their voices mixed together as they reached beside the crown, with their tiny hands unwillingly to let go. Naruko watches it from the sideline, eyeing the tug of war that's going on. 

"Hamura," Hagomoro begins, tugging the piece. "As an elder brother, shouldn't you let me do it?"

Hamura, not backing down the slightest, tugging the crown back to his side. "Shouldn't it be the other way around, elder brother? It's usually the big brother that lets the youngest do it." 

"Says who?!" The eldest started, not bugging from his spot. "Besides, I got the flowers!"

"Says the people!" The youngest retorted. "And I made it!" 

Naruko's eyes watch the crown tug back and forth, repeatedly to the point that Naruko herself could have sworn the flowers are bawling their eyes out and try to reach for her instead. Naruko sighed before she spoke again, putting a stop to the war that's going on. "Alright you munchkins, settle do-"

"Auntie!" They both shouted at the same time, shocking Naruko's to the point her shoulder jumped. "Who do you want?!" 

Pearled eyes blinked, staring at the two boys with their teeth gritted against one another and snapped their attention towards one another so that Naruko can even see the sparks and the raging flames behind it. Naruko blinked one last time before sighing. "How about you both placed it on me?" 

"Huh? How do we do that?" The youngest asked, tilting his head. 

"Yeah!" Hagomoro agreed instantly. "There's only one flower crown."

"Well, ~" Naruko sings, reaching towards the two-child, pulling at the helm of their shirt. She tugged them close to her sides, with the flower crown that never let go hovering above her—a tug on the lips formed on her face as she sat straighter. Unknown to Naruko, both Otsustuki brothers peered down at their Auntie before looking back up at each other, scoffing. Naruko continued, eyes closed and ready to have her crown. "I'm waiting~."

"Yes, yes. We know." Naruko can feel the eye roll coming from Hagomoro but decided to ignore it. And by the second, Naruko can feel the lightweight of the crown settling upon her head, her eyes opened, giving in on the sight of the brothers standing in front of her, with both of their faces bearing the widest smiles. 

"How do I look?" 

"Very, very pretty!" Hagomoro shouted, throwing his hands in the air as if he was proud of himself. 

"I agree." Comes the youngest brother. 

Naruko smiled, reaching towards the tips of the crown bearing a smile of her own. The gentle breeze that drifts by, rustling the cherry blossoms as it floats down towards the sky, glittering at them. The eldest brother turned, mesmerized by the scene, as he dashed towards the courtyard with such overwhelming joy. Hamura follows right behind, bearing the warmest glow and laughter. Within the time, the courtyard became the perfect picture that Naruko foresaw. The happiest brothers, dashing around the yard as the flutters of the petals drifted down upon them- it was a happily after tale. 

"Auntie!" The boys called, waving their hands, as it easily catches Naruko's pearled eyes. "Come over here!" 

Without a word, without a second, nor a doubt, Naruko rose to her feet and walked towards the boys. "Coming!" 

Spring. The beginning of an end and the end of a beginning. Spring. A season that is filled with life. Spring, The memories it came, the memories it engraves, and the names it stood. Spring. Spring. Spring. The clock ticks, and so does the curse mark that rested beneath Naruko's right thumb. 

***

It was the sound that woke her up. 

The rushing of the waters, crashing into her ears. It shook her mind, alerting her senses that she was forced to open her eyes. She's back here again, in the dullest, gloomiest room with the moon still held high with its radiance. Her eyes glanced around, focusing on where the waters are coming from- down the hallway, beyond the closed doors. She didn't hesitate to open the door, as she tied the cloth around her eyes. Her head speaks out, staring towards the right side of the hallway where the rivers are flowing. Behind the cloth, her eyes narrowed where a single red string flows into her view. It licks her hand with gentle care yet manages to put a light sting on her skin, telling her that whoever it is, is in pain. And there's only one person within the house that she knows that can even possess such chakra. 

With no hesitation with her footsteps, she walked in the darkness with the only red strings guiding her. The closer she gets, the more the red string that has woven its touch around her fingers burns, the louder the river runs, and the colorful swears of mumbles tumble out from the boy's lips hidden from the mask. Her eyes engraved the sight of the boy, hunching over a white looking object, with the waters pouring out from the metal head. Mirrors barely even reflected on him, with his head hanging low, with his hand clutching on the left side of his face-specifically the eye. 

"Damnit!" 

Another swear follows out. Naruko crept closer, as the wooden floor beneath her gave out a squeak. She watches as the pairs of mismatched eyes snapped up, looking directly at the mirror. The Sharingan cries out, bleeding as it slides down from the boy's cheek and onto his mask. It twirls, it spins. Before her, the face of the child was sickly pale matched with a furrowed brow, and in his tiniest voice, he spoke. "...Naru...ko?"

The eyes dropped as Kakashi grunted, holding the bloody eye as he hunched even more over the white marble sink. Blood drips and drops, coloring the water with its owner's color. Naruko took another step forward as the blood near her eyes bulged skinning Kakashi's skin, muscles, bones, and all. Revealing only the chakra system that pervades throughout his body. The Sharingan bearing the crimson waves was lost in the eye, unknown, and afraid. It thrashes around like a baby in trauma. It doesn't know where to go, where to seek, and who to cry out to. 

Till its eyes set on her. 

"Kakashi!" Naruko ran, grabbing hold of his shoulder, as she saw the second his body sways. They both slumped onto the ground as Naruko looked over at his features, unconscious, alive, but definitely in pain with sweats rolling off of him like he's going to melt any second. She hears the child groan as the blood flows to the corner of his eyes and disappears to the back of his head. Gently she raised her hand, slipping off the gloves on her, and gently touched the bloodied eye. She sends a wave of her own chakra down to him, as she can feel the chakra of the Sharingan beckoned her, welcomed her, and intertwined with hers.

It was a suicidal move. 

The second she pulsed the chakra to Kakashi, the mark that rested beneath her right thumb has woken from its slumber. Pearled eyes widen as the mark changes its color to brightening red. Flames like markings carved and snaking on her palm, spreading. It itches towards her, condemned her, marked her, remembered her. Naruko clicked her tongue, feeling the drips of her chakra drained into drops. Her eyes looked at the boy whose body still tensed with agony, flowing with shallow gasps of breath, then back to her cursed hand. 

It was an easy choice. 

She pulled the hand away from the boy as she tried to lift the boy up with her strength. But the second she did, her vision swam unbelievably, wracking her balanced- 

She falls.

Kakashi follows after her, face plummeting at the collar of her neck. Naruko winced, gripping her head as a nagging pain erupted from the depth of her skull. The same damn, godforsaken ached that she had when she first woke up. She kept opening her eyes and closing them. Trying her best to snap and ignore the pain; yet the nagging was still there. 

"For the love of…" She was about to swear until she registered the weight of the child on top of her. She bit her lip, taking a slow deep breath before she channeled the chakra into her hair. And by its master's command, the hair slowly and gently wrapped around the boy's torso, lifting him up as Naruko uses the wall as a support to get her up to her feet. But her noodled legs refused to listen to her. She clawed on the wall, but her knees gave out instantly. She clawed again but immediately fell face flat on the wooden board. A red bruise was formed on her forehead, but Naruko paid no mind. Letting her back faces the wall, she pushes herself upright to the maximum of her strength. She whispered to herself. "Okay, okay. You can do this. Just like before. Walk." 

Words of encouragement flowed out of her lips. She limbed towards the nearest wall-hugging it as her life depends on it. Her eyes traveled to the next, and the next, and the next, but finally crashing down on to the edge of the comfortable couch that was in the most spacious room. Kakashi, who Naruko has wrapped in her hair, gently let him down on the couch, carefully not to startle him awake, but Naruko reaches out, crawling towards him. Her hand reaches out again, as the mark still lingers at the back of her hand, creeping to reach her fingers. With no hesitation, she pressed her hand against the eye once more and allowed her chakra to do the rest of the work. 

The Sharingan welcomed her with warmth drinking her chakra like a cool lemonade, as the pull of her own diminishes drip by drip, drop by drop. The curse mark flows, wrapping around her fingers each second, minute, and hour it passes. Naruko doesn't care, but it was the easiest choice to decide. 

The child's life comes first. 

With her other hand, Naruko gently brushes away the hair that covers the boy's face. An hour or two has gone by, and the color on his face was better than before. She can feel the tension on her body, eases bit by bit, and his breathing flows out easily. Naruko smiled. _That's good._

This was the second time Naruko has to pour her chakra into someone else. The first comes with Obito when she tries to heal his wounds. The shatters of the bones, the damage of the muscles, and the nerves of his chakra system, including the nervous system, can help him function. She didn't suffer a whole of drawbacks since, during that time, her chakra was already degraded to the lowest of the low. The curse mark barely reacted when she used her chakra on the boy, but it seems like using the Sharingan became a different case. After all, how can Naruko forgets that the Sharingan's bloodline originally came from the Otsutsuki brothers, which eventually draws from their Mother. 

The Sharingan connects to her.

A pitiful smile blossomed across her face. She wasn't sure she should be laughing or crying, but she does know one thing that her sister never has forgotten about her. And at that, she felt at ease knowing that her sister still remembers her, just as she has remembered her too. Nothing has really changed about their relationship, and for that, Naruko is glad. 

It wasn't until when Kakashi's face's colors fully recovered that Naruko withdrew her hand. Her eyes roamed around the area as it settled upon a cloth near the table. She grabs it, as her feet tend to give out on her once and while, but after a few minutes of struggling, she got her legs working again. With the intent on using her legs well, she walked back out of the room, into the hallway, and towards the running water that's still pumping out of the metal looking head. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers slowly touched the water, making sure it is safe to use, before dipping both of her hands into the cold along with the cloth. Few minutes in, and she's back out again, with the damped towel in hand that she carefully and gently wiped the boy's forehead, sides, and hands. She didn't dare to touch his mask, finding that it would be a bit rude and invading privacy, especially when she learned her lesson when Hagomoro was older, scolded her. Apparently, there are things that even Naruko, as a mother figure, shouldn't know. 

A good reason for that. 

Naruko rinsed and repeated the action several times, placing the towel on the boy's head. She would frequently check his temperature to make sure that the slight heat that the Sharingan caused will not cause too much stress to the boy. 

"Should I stay in the village..." Naruko's original plan was to give Obito back, take a look at the village, leave after giving the chief of the village a good lecture and a scolding and go out into the world and see how much has changed. Even with her nephews gone, they weren't gone entirely due to their 'descendant.' Yet, there is still someone or rather a group that she needs to find- the tailed beast- her beloved children. The last time Naruko has ever seen them was one she sent the beast to do their own time thing, playing in the mountains and helping Hagomoro and Hamura with building homes, creating lands, and traveling with them to see the world, as she was left in her own little castle to lead and protect. She felt that her munchkins were safe, with the guardians protecting them.

Save and close to their Mother. Save and close to the truth. Save from her. 

"By now, they should be adults. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet them again." Naruko smiled. "I would love to meet my children again."

Her eyes drifted to the moon that is about to set, praying that her words can be soon granted by the callings of her prayers. She missed all of her children dearly and wanted to feel them by her side, her touch, their smell, and their voices. But, it seems like she might need to hold off the search just for a little while longer. Because after all, it would seem that the child before her needs her help more than the finding of her own. She watches Kakashi sleep, with her own head leaning against her folded arms, resting beside the wolf. 

She hums. 

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

It was the touch that called out to her. 

When Naruko tried to change the towel again for the seventh time, Kakashi's hand reached out towards hers, grabbing hold of her wrist with a federal growl that escaped from his throat. His eyes barely even register her presence. Naruko waited patiently, lessening her shoulders, staring straight down at the child that's trying to regain his vision. 

"It's me, Naruko." Naruko affirmatively spoke, addressing her name to allow her voice and words to sink into the child's waking mind. 

"Naru...ko?" His grey-colored eyes blinked, narrowing at her from below. She watches as Kakashi opens the devil's eye, just the slightest as the tomoe spin. But that only lasted for a second before the child took one harsh intake of breath, clutching his eye. The hold of his hand gripping Naruko's never ceased to loosen, gripping, holding desperately in his tiny hand. Naruko would have no doubt in mind that it was going to leave a bruise. But even so, Naruko didn't move from her spot, nor even twitch, or voiced fear that she'll alert the boy into an attack if one wrong move is made. 

So, she waited.

She stood in the position for a minute or two before she could feel the grip of his hand close around her wrist. Even with the minimum light shining from the windows, foretelling her that the sun has yet awakened, yet the blue skies are, the red imprint of her pale skin did appear under the cracks of the boy's fingers. It was another mark on her body, yet this one, Naruko knows, will fade in time. 

"Naruko…" The silver-haired child calls out, sitting upright on the couch. "What….what are you doing here?" 

"Accompany you." It was a straightforward reply.

Kakashi gives her a stern, crooked look. "Why…?"

"You were in pain," Naruko replied, lowering her height, kneeling in front of the wounded child. Carefully with her other hand that's free from the grasp of Hatake, she gently reached over the devil's eye that Kakashi had his hands covered, instantly leaned back by her advanced. She can see the child's eyes watching her every movement. The stiffness of his shoulder, including the tight grip on her hands that's digging into her skin and bones, acts as a warning to her, a shout of the word 'don't.' Naruko retracted her hands, settling on her lap and voiced out her concerns. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Define better…" The child sighs, taking a moment to let his eyes wander around the room till it hits him about the location he's in. "...We're in the living room."

Naruko arched a brow. _Living room?_ Her eyes scanned around. _There a dead room too?_

"Why are we in a living room?" 

Her eyes dropped back down. "Because you collapsed." 

"...Collapsed?" Kakashi asked, more to himself as his eyes dropped to his eyes, narrowing at it. "I did...?"

With those words, Naruko's eyes narrowed. _It would seem that the effects are settling into phase one already_. "Hey Kakashi," Naruko spoke in the softest tone she can when the boy just hummed in a question urging her to continue. "Why don't you go wash up, while I go see if I make some food for us."

Kakashi raised his brow, eyeing her quizzically. "You cook?"

"Why does it seem like I'm unfit to do those simple tasks?" Naruko is offended at this particular question that is tossed at her. Back in her days, she cooked whenever she had the time for her nephews, to get away from the political business, and spend some time with the children, especially on special occasions. Sure, she has some mishaps when she first steps into the kitchen, since as part of the Otsutsuki, her kind doesn't need to eat or drink, so she never really bothered to learn or eat. But since her nephews were partially human, she has to learn some essential skills from her handmaids. She's quite a decent cook, if anything, after failing and burning down the kitchen for the twentieth time.

"...I'm not risking it," Kakashi grumbled out after a second of thinking it through. "I like to have my home in one peace, thank you very much." 

_Do I seem to be that incapable?_ Naruko dropped her head, not pressuring the boy if he had already come to a conclusion. "Alright, fine. We'll eat something from your village. But do clean up first, then we'll head out."

Kakashi raised a brow. "....You are the guest, remember? Shouldn't I tell you that?"

"And I was the one that took care of you, remember?" Naruko arched a brow, challenging the boy that just stared at her deadpanned as she stood up from her spot, nudging her chin. "Go."

The one-eyed cyclops sighed as he motioned to get up from the couch. Not even realizing that he still has a hard grip on her wrist, Hatake uses his right arm as a support to push up his body, as Naruko quickly added on her few lines of words pointing to the grip on her right wrist. "Oh, and Kakashi, my dear, can you-"

Never in Naruko's life has she seen someone's eye widen so big that it nearly covers their entire face with the head turn so quick that Naruko had to pause her words to make sure that the neck on Hatake did not, in fact, break when he turned to look at her. His words choked up in his throat. Naruko cocked her head to the side, leaning in on the boy that suddenly forgot how to breathe, as the devil's eye bored into her. 

"Kakashi?" Naruko carefully calls out, knitting her eyebrows together. "Are you alright?" 

There wasn't a response.

Naruko reached out her hand, pressing her hands onto the boy's cheek, feeling the fabric of the mask and the jolt of rigid posture Kakashi is showing. _What's happening?_ Worries blossom across Naruko's face, searching on the boy's face for any indication of illness that the Sharingan has taken in effect on the boy's emotional or physical state. But all Kakashi can show was the blank widen stares with the devil's eye swirling at her, taken in her appearance. The edges around her eyes bulged, tearing away the physical state and revealing the chakra system that Kakashi has. The swirls of blues clashing against the crimson waves, and thanks to Naruko's chakra sending into him, it managed to calm the Sharingan from aggregation. Therefore the Sharingan shouldn't be acting up unless he actually starts to use his chakra. _So, what's wrong with him?_

"Kakashi-" Her words left quicker than Hatake bolting out of the room, with hurry steps. Naruko stares blankly, as she too follows him in haste. "Kakashi, wait!"

The hallway cries under the rushing pressure of the two children stomping on its fragile body. Naruko rushes right behind the boy that just instantly marched right into a room with a slam of the door closing up on her face. The harsh wind and the wood she smells hit her face full force, as she can only stand there dumbfounded. Her hands fisted into a rock as she gently knocked on the door.

"Kakashi, is...is there something wrong?" 

Kakashi's demeanor, Naruko knew well. She, too, experienced it before when Hagomoro suddenly had a change of attitude that completely turned one-eighty. It was the time when Naruko accidentally stumbled upon Hagomoro's intimate act with his lover. It was only a touch of a hand that weaved together that Naruko walked upon, yet, Hagomoro was too embarrassed and completely chased her out of the room. It wasn't her fault that they decided to be in the study room, especially Haori when Naruko was giving him the punishment of copying a thousand words of the Land of Ancestors philosophy. When she busted him from peeping on women's baths. In fact, Naruko was supposed to be the one surprised and needed to be told, embarrassed for Hagomoro to even land his life with Haori. But, now thinking back on her actions and words with Hatake, she couldn't help but frown at the child's attitude.

Within a minute of hesitation, the door swings opened, revealing Kakashi glaring specifically at the wooden ground, finding the floor offending. Naruko's eyes traveled down, trying to eye the floor that might have caused Kakashi's attitude. But there was none. So Naruko's eyes can only travel back up to see Hatake just standing there, with his ears slightly red. 

"Kaka-"

"Go change." Kakashi quickly spewed out, still not looking at her. "There, there should be some clothes that can fit you. Meet me downstairs once you're done." 

The door shuts again, but this time not as harsh, but Naruko can only find the situation more perplexing than ever. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight. "What..did I...do something wrong?" 

***

Her body reflects her past, and the mirror on top of the makeup drawer reflects her hideous self. 

It was like seeing a roadmap of Naruko's entire life just by showing her back. The road where she started, struggled, and ended. The light lines that littered on her body, and the burns that spat on her skin that never healed, and the criss-cross of jagged swords that plugged into her body eighty-eight times.

The scars that defiled her, engraved into her, sheltered her, warned her, and loved her.

The long sheets of vibrant blue that hang on the window draped over her body as it meant to be. With the curtain ties she finds, she ties it around her waist to secure the fall. To cover her bare shoulders that still have the slightest scars, she wears the jacket that Obito has given to her. It was not entirely fashionable, but it will have to do with the clothes that were in the drawers...Naruko doesn't know how to wear it. None resembles a kimono, and none resembles a robe. Not to mention, seeing how there wasn't the slightest wrinkle on the clothes despite being folded, Naruko can tell that no one hasn't touched the clothes for the longest time.

Not even Kakashi. 

"Kakashi! Open up!"

An obnoxious shout, followed by a pounding of a door, grabbed her attention as Naruko flicks her hair, draping over her shoulders to the heels of her feet. Naruko knew the voice well, and without hesitation, she walked towards the voice. 

"Kakashi! The springtime of youth is burning bright today! It's time for us to have another youthful duel!" The voice continued with a morning passion. " Fight me! Fight me! Fight-"

The door slides open, as Naruko comes face to face with a fist that crashes down on her, an inch away from her nose. Right in front of her was no other than the little green bean, staring blankly with his mouth slightly gaping open, stunned to see her. "Eh? ….Naruko...chan?"

Naruko's lips curled. "Gai!"

"...What...are you doing here…?"

"I can ask you the same thing, child." Naruko continued, motioning him to enter. "But, let's not talk here, why don't you come in and sit as we wait for Kakashi to get ready?" 

"...Get…. ready…." The green bean gapped open like an idiotic fish with its piercing eyes staring at her, in amazement or in wonder, Naruko does not know. But one thing for sure is that, whatever the child was thinking, a pretty blush of pink forced itself on his cheek with his bruised hands scratching the back of his head, sheepishly. "Ah...uh...well...hope..I'm not interrupting your….youthful moments?"

A curl of amusement slowly erupted on Naruko's lips. "You are not interrupting anything, child."

She watches him squirm under her gaze, fidgeting with the jumpsuit, clenching and unclenching, with his gaze still fixated at the ground or somewhere that cannot easily stare at her. Naruko had to roll in her lips to prevent bursting out laughing at the uncomfortably that Gai is experiencing, probably not what he expected when he planned for the day. But that doesn't stop her from commenting on his adorableness that just made him blush fifty-shades of pink by her remark, shifting his weight. 

Children in this generation are literally the cutest thing ever. It's entirely pleasing to see that despite the changes of peace that turn the tides of her years of work down the drain, the innocence of a child still holds strong in their hearts. At least Naruko is proud of the Third Hokage for that. 

"What in the name of Konohagakure are you wearing?" Came a voice that Naruko and Gai knew fully well trailing quietly behind Naruko with no screams of wood erupting in her ears. 

"Kakashi! Morning!" Gai greeted, waving his hands in the air widely with a cherry top grin that matches the sunny sun with the pink dust that still lingers on his skin. 

"...Gai." A pregnant pause can be heard. "What are you doing here in the early morning?" 

Naruko side-stepped from the door, allowing Kakashi-now has the forehead protector covering his other eye. However, his clothes make no difference compared to before- come forward, greeting the green boy that's bouncing at the balls of his heels. He replied with such excitement that Naruko just couldn't help but wonder where did the bubble of energy come from. "Fight me!" 

Though, Kakashi was not the least impressed. "....Go home."

"No! Fight me!" 

"....Go home."

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No!"

Naruko blinked, watching the two children bickering back and forth. As Naruko can see so far, Hatake Kakashi is a child that lacks the trait of a child that does not run in his veins. If anything, Kakashi is the counterpart of Hamura with a few touches of Hagomoro's stubbornness. Like Hamura, a child tends to be calmer, collective under situations, observant than his elder brother, who tends to be brasher with the idea of 'fist first, words later.' Naruko was surprised that the child would even have such a personality considering her sister and brother-in-law did not have a speck of competitive nature. They both were on the softer, cuddly side. 

Naruko crosses her arm, inspecting Kakashi's demeanor against Gai's. Her fingers lightly tapped against the sleeves of Obito's jacket as an idea popped inside her head, followed by a cherry top grin that can swallow up her entire face if she doesn't stop smiling. 

"Taijutsu! Eating! Or even the tag we played yesterday!" Gai growled, shoving his face in front of the poor wolf that took an immediate step back. "Whichever works! So fight me!"

"Like I said," Kakashi's shoulder slouches, resisting the urge to even roll his eyes. "I'm not-"

"Eating contest." Naruko interlude instantly earned a glare from Kakashi that only bloomed her smile more. "Let's have an eating contest, child. Kakashi and I were just about to head to town to grab some food. Why don't we settle that for your little game today?"

***

She was the apple of the eye. 

Whenever she goes, wherever she looks, and whatever she says, all eyes are on her. She should be used to it now, given that in her role as the Lady of the Land of Ancestors, civilians hang their heads high in respect to her presence, straight and diligent to her grace and power, to the words of her weaving that can mend the sky and sea with her fingers. Yet, even so, Naruko finds it applauding. She does not deserve such attention. A girl-a woman- like her, should be treated as a look of a scornful eye, like she's experiencing it now. The villagers would talk in their own code, eyes with suspicious glances tossing her way, and their prideful back revealing only to her when she passes them. Should Naruko be offended? No. Should she be angered? No. Should she be saddened? No. 

Because those are the natural acts, a human should have when someone is wearing a jacket of a so-called dead child. 

Naruko couldn't comprehend it at first. The mummers, the stares, the disdained eye as if they wished that the looks could burn her spirit and body away. It urns her skin, sure, but not terribly so that she cannot endure it. Her body suffered more and endured more, lasted more throughout the years of her past life. But, to think that morals that looked no less than thirty or so can hold such glare to a child. Naruko hummed with a blissful smile walking beside the two boys, each on their side that gives a glare to the villagers that dares to speak something out of turn or even false rumors. 

"What's their deal?" Gai spoke up. "Why are they looking at you like that, Naruko-chan?"

"Oh~. They were looking at me?" Naruko sings, jolting out her chin towards a nearby villager that quickly turned away from her attention. 

"Yeah." Gai replied. "Don't they have anything more youthful to do rather than staring at you?"

Kakashi sighed. "It is Naruko we are talking about here. She's not from Konoha."

"But that doesn't give them the right to glare at her!"

"Well~" Naruko clasped her hands together. "I don't specifically care either way. After all, I have my two trusty bodyguards with me, don't I?" 

Make that four that's lurking in the shadows and another two that belong to the Uchiha Clan that has been keeping an eye on her ever since she stepped foot inside the village. A total of eight guards. _Well, well, well, won't this be fun~?_ Since Kakashi and Gai are still children, even though their age is roughly around thirteen years of age, their mental capacity isn't too far off of an actual child, making them easier to manipulate, tease, and even lose them. Years of knowing how to take care of Hagoromo and Hamura really paid off and Naruko really gave herself a pat on the back for that, entertaining those two munchkins. 

However, the six other bodyguards will be a bit more tricker. She has tested her stamina with the boys with a good round of tag, but her body isn't as easily fluid as she is used to. Maybe because her body got shrunk, her stamina might be at par with Kakashi and Gai, but there were a few serious flaws that she realized. Her body is unbearably weak; there was barely any strength on her arms when she tried to climb a house or a structure at least twice her size when hiding the boys. Her legs are still nimble, but she lacks the power to run. If it weren't for her always ducking low at the last second when the boys are aiming to grab her, she would have no doubt that the game would have ended twenty minutes later, forty miles away from the Hokage palace...oh, sorry, the 'You Little Brat' settlement. Her powers are raw but might still be compatible if going against an adult's bare hands with no shinobi magic that burst from their mouth or palms as Obito has talked to her about.

"Oh! You can definitely count on us, right Kakashi?!" Gai expresses, as Kakashi just gives a hummed agreement. "So don't worry Naruko-chan! I, Miato Gai will swear on his youth to give you the blossom-est protection! If I can't, then I'll run fifty laps around Konoha village using only my hands-backwards! And if I still can't do that, then push up one hundred times using a finger! And if I still failed then..."

"...See what you did?" Kakashi accused, drowning out the continuous blabbers from the muscle boy.

"What, I think I did a good deed!"

"...You encouraged him."

"And what's wrong with encouragement?"

"It's Gai."

"Ah yes, the bundle of sunshine~." Naruko muses.

"More like a bundle of trouble." Kakashi sighs, dropping his head, hoping that it can reach the ground and smack him unconscious just for a day. 

"Now, now," Naruko nudged him on the shoulder, resurfacing his gaze back up. "If you talk like that, child, you'll start making me feel old."

Kakashi gives her a stern look. "You're seven."

Naruko's eyes blinked behind the piece of cloth. "Appearance can be deceiving, my dear."

Oblivious and utterly dazed by the wonder of the village settlement, Naruko failed to realize the abrupt halt of the boys that ceased to walk beside her. She was only able to register it when the two children's chakra signatures were nowhere next to her, but in fact, behind her with no intention of even moving the slightest towards her location. Naruko couldn't help but tilt her head back, watching a scene of deja vu searing into her sight.

Shock cannot even be used for this kind of scene; neither is surprised or stunned. Naruko is willing to place all her fingers down on a betting table that no one can even find the right situated words for the boy's reaction. Embarrassment doesn't even count it. Shy doesn't even hit the breaking point of Kakashi's eyes widening, and Gai's jaw dropped on the dirt road catching flies while out it. Naruko cocked her head. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi was the first to recover, eyes once again refusing to meet hers as he glared to the side. But he didn't reply back, for it was Gai, the one that decided to break the ice. He swallows. "....You…."

"I?"

"You...you...you….you!" 

"....I?"

"You...you...you...you-"

The stuttering of the single verb does not cease to stop, until Kakashi who probably had enough of Gai's lack of vocabulary, kicked him right in the back with no hesitation with too much strength, Gai's legs interlocked one another, crashes towards the ground with a loud thud. 

Of course, that would have happened if it weren't for Naruko's hair wrapping around the boy's torso to prevent kissing the ground first thing in the morning without food. She is not about to feed her nephew's descendant rocks and dirt in the morning. 

"You alright, Gai?" Naruko asked, steadying down the boy to the even ground right next to culprit of that started this. 

"Wow!" Gai draws out, with stars in his eyes. "This is so cool! How did you do it?! Can I do something like this too?"

"Of course." Naruko instantly replied. "That is if you tend to grow your hair out." 

Kakashi shivered after a good second letting the words sink in. "Naruko, what did I say about encouragement?" 

The silver-haired girl hummed. "That it is a bundle of sunshine~. Oh wait, those are my words."

"Yosh!" A shout erupted out from the little green bean, pumping out both of his arms into the air as a fire burned in his eyes with determination, cutting in the bickers of the silver children. "I'm gonna grow my hair as long as you Naruko-chan! That way, I can also learn that cool move of yours!" 

"Don't even think about it, Gai!" Kakashi warned. 

"Eh?! Why?! Don't you think I'll look even more cool with my hair grown out?!" Gai argues. 

"No."

"But it's spring!"

"How does that has to do with anything with your hair?"

"It's the time for a change of youth, Kakashi!"

"No." Kakashi crosses his arm, shifting his feet. 

"But Kakashi!"

"No!"

Naruko chuckled. _How cute_. It's a time like this that Naruko can feel at ease for the silver-haired boy. She was apprehensive about Kakashi's life in a mental sense. The weight of the child held is bigger and heavier than any innocent kid that Naruko had seen in her past life. Children like Kakashi and Gai were never allowed to set foot into the heart of war until a specific age of fifteen. It's the children's choice if they want to fight for the Kingdom or live for the Kingdom, and Naruko never pressures any morals who do not wish for violence and death to go toe to toe with the infamous grim reaper. 

But the generation Naruko is in now is an absolute nightmare. Children barely the age of fifteen are being sent into battle, much less with the chakra they are all supposedly 'born' with. It angered Naruko to the core, for the existence of chakra was initially been for peace. But some foolish idiot converted chakra into a weapon of violence that drowned the Land of Ancestors into a bloody hell. If Naruko ever has the chance, she's going to bury the morals who invented such ideas into the ground. And lectured them three days straight till it actually enforced in their brains and soul. No scratch that, I'm gonna make him copy the Land of Ancestor philosophy one trillion times till they get sick of it. _Inventing this nonsensical skill, gosh, which idiot came up with it anyway?_

Naruko prays that it's not her idiot that started this mess. Hagomoro may seem bashful, but his leadership skills are unquestionable if he placed his head into the game. Hamura, on the other hand,...no doubt, that if he has a child, he would be as smart and diligent as him. Naruko prays for the person that invented shinobi magic that, if she ever gets her hand on them, she's tossing them into space. She's totally doing it. 

"Oh, if it isn't Kakashi and Gai." 

"It's early in the morning, and already you two love birds are at it. Really, you two are made for each other." The sentence ended with a soft giggle, feminine yet has a light husky voice that definitely attracts the ears of morals. Naruko's snap away from her thoughts to the two children approaching them from the side they originally came from. 

"Oh! Asuma, Kurenai!" Gai greeted. "How's the springtime of youth for you two today? I hope your youth is burning as brightly and beautifully as the Konoha's will of youth!"

"And I regret ever saying hi to you," Asuma stated with his usual lack of demeanor. 

"Morning to you two," Kurenai greeted, placing a hand on her hip. "So what are you two fighting about this time that it even catches the eyes of the entire Konoha village?"

"Oh yeah, listen to this!" Gai eagerly explained, pointing an accusing finger to Kakashi that just rolled his visible eye. "Kakashi here thinks that long hair and I don't fit well together!" 

"Of course it doesn't," Asuma answered immediately with a frown.

"You agreed?!" 

"Told you." Kakashi shrugged. 

"You and long hair. Gai?" Kurenai's words left her as quickly as her laugh. "You're kidding!"

"I don't want to ask but…"Asuma's eye twitched. "Who even suggested it anyway? You with long hair is like mistaking a mop for Gai."

Kakashi choked. "I'm surprised you can even think of something so horrible."

"Call it imagination." Answered Asuma with a smirk on his face. 

"Eh?! But I thought it would be cool, since Naruko-chan has it!" 

"Naruko-chan?" Kurenai raised a brow in questioning. 

As if her name was an entrance of her presence, Gai side-stepped to allow the two new children to assess her fully, standing idly behind the boys. First impression, Naruko's eyes widen by the sight of the so-called Kurenai girl, for her eyes bear the resembles of a certain devil's- the Sharingan. However, thanks to Naruko's ability to sense chakra, she couldn't feel any crimson flames beckoning her presence as it did with Hatake's. The next was the child named Asuma, who stared at her with a calculating look a bit like Kakashi as he scratches his chin. 

"You're the chick that yelled at my pops aren't you?"

If looks can kill, it would be now. The piercing eyes coming from the young boy speak a different language, assessing her physically and mentally, digging out any habit under his pressuring gaze that would leak a habit that Naruko would express uncomfortableness or even nervousness. But unknown to the child, Naruko had suffered a greater and harsh gaze than that, so instead, she smiled. 

"That's one way of addressing me, child."

"Child?" Asuma raised a brow. "Did you just-"

"Oh, Naruko!" Kurenai exclaimed loudly for anyone that's already them to hear, clasping her hands together. "You're Kakashi's girlfriend that Gai told us about, aren't you?!"

Asuma's brow furrows together before a sudden realization hits him, scratching his chin once more, eyeing Naruko a bit more carefully this time. "Ohhhh, now that you mentioned it….. I didn't know you liked them young, Kakashi." 

For the second time of the day, Kakashi choked as it quickly turned into a fit of coughs. Gai promptly came over, patting his back. 

"I am," Naruko confirmed ever so easily, oblivious to the struggle a particular silver wolf has to go through. 

Asuma whistled. "At least someone got the guts to confirm it."

"Why don't you tell us how you guys actually became an item then?" Kurenai suggested, eyeing Naruko as a piece of candy. "We can go to a nearby restaurant, and you can spill all the tea!"

Without further ado, Naruko's two trusty bodyguards-Hatake Kakashi and Misato Gai- were replaced with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, taking Naruko far away from Gai shouting to his wolf friend, as he desperately tries to pull Kakashi's soul back into the lifeless body that's trying to pass away to the afterlife.

***

It was the taste that attracted her. 

A single whiff of the smell tempted her nose and stomach to eagerly follow the mouth-watering scent that welcomed her whole. She walked past several other customers waiting in line, that quickly fled in the speed of light when they saw her silhouette and the bounce of the footsteps gritted against the sand, rocks, and dirt. She doesn't concern herself with trivial matters and the weird stares that the two new children have sent her way. Instead, Naruko was more focused on the tiny shop bearing a familiar architectural style that Naruko is more familiar with. The flags that hang on the outside with bold, scarlet wordings translating the phrase: Ichiraku Ramen. 

_Ramen?_ Naruko arched a brow at the foreign word before actually walking into the shop with a formal, grin to grin greeting coming from a young man no later than his early twenties behind the counter. The chef's outfit reminds her of a snowman that Hagomoro and Hamura were to build in their younger days, dressing up all pretty. Still, it later melted into a puddle that made Hagomoro and Hamura cried for days till Naruko actually had to rebuild it for them using her chakra to keep it preserved under hot or warm weather. 

"Welcome!" Barked out at the chef, as Naruko watches his earthly eyes scanning the customers before him. "Oh, if it isn't the Chunin and Jonin! What kind I get for you today?"

_Chunin and Jonin?_

"Yo pops." Asuma greeted. 

"Oh no. We're eating ramen the first thing in the morning?" Kurenai arching a brow, clearly displeasing the favors of the choices of a so-called restaurant. 

"It's not technically healthy." Kakashi agreed. 

"It may be unhealthy, but you see Kakashi!" Gai took the chance to wrap his arms around Kakashi's shoulder. "You and I are having an eating competition, remember? This is the perfect shop to demonstrate our youth!" 

Kakashi sighed, already facepalming. "I was hoping you forgot it." 

"Never! To forget such a promise is not the way of a man nor the time for spring to bloom!" 

"Oh no, I'm not paying for any of you two." Asuma instantly spoke up, inching away from the two competitors. 

"Neither am I." Kurenai joined in. "But still, ramen?"

"And is there something wrong with my ramen, Kurenai-chan?" The chef smiled, crossing his arms defensively. 

"No! Nothing! Nothing at all, Teuchi-san!" The scarlet eyed girl waved her hands frantically, pleasing the chef- Teuchi- with the answer. While Naruko can see a glooming cloud forming over the pretty child with her shoulder slumped forward in complete defeat. 

"Seems like ramen it is." Asuma snickered before directing his attention to Naruko. "What would you like, Naru?" 

Pearled eyes lingered at the bold, cursive words plastered on the walls. Miso cha shu pork ramen, ten ten ramen, chicken cutlet curry ramen, sura tan men ramen, veggie ramen, miso ramen, and so on. All names compiled and paired with the so-called ramen Naruko has heard of before makes her question if this so-called ramen is similar to a hot-pot where all ingredients can just be dumped in and wait till it's cooked. Morals did tend to dump every edible ingredient in, and if it turns out bad or good, it depends all on the skills and luck. 

"I'll have whatever Kakashi is having," Naruko answered, looking around the tiny shop's interior design. 

"Oh?" A faint tone of amusement slips out of Kurenai's fine lips. "And what are you having, Kakashi?"

The silver wolf raised a brow. "Miso…?"

"Then I'll take a miso as well!" Gai jumping in. "It's only fair that both competitors have the same dish!"

"Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma hummed, scratching his chin. "Maybe….ten ten? You?"

"I'll just take a veggie."

"Alright, three miso, one ten ten, and a veggie ramen coming right up!" Teuchi barked out the orders to make sure it is the right one

"Oh and pops?" Asuma added on, catching the chef's attention with a raise of a brow. He jabs a thumb towards Kakashi and Gai, walking towards the stools with Kakashi still under Gai's grasp."These two are having a competition. So, make it as much as you can."

Teuchi glanced at the two boys, offering a smile and flexing his bicep arms. "Righto!"

The chair creaks on Naruko's weight, it was hard and uncomfortable, but for the very least, it was pleasing to the eye that matches well with the little hunt. Pearled eyes carefully scan the counter with a cylinder-shaped holder with numerous wooden chopsticks, two bottles of colored caps labeling the names of soy sauce and hot chili, along with a tiny metal tin bearing the name of garlic. Her eyes then traveled to the counter table, polished with a brilliant red with small scratch marks, lay bare for those to see. Her fingers gently traced over the scars with a fond smile on her face. 

"So Naruko-chan, "Kurenai calls out, grabbing the silver-haired girl's attention that is sitting next to Kakashi down the right side of the aisle. "How did you and Kakashi become an item?" 

_Item?_ Naruko quirked her brow, thinking what hidden words does the pretty child mean. But before she could even reply, Hatake was the one that took the lead. 

"We didn't." Kakashi sighed exasperatedly. "Gai was the one that is making stuff up." 

"But she did confirm that she was your girlfriend. "Asuma added on. 

"Girl-friend." Kakashi stresses out, glaring at the two snickering children.

"Details, details!" Kurenai waves it off. "What I do want is the gossips."

"There's none," Kakashi claimed.

"Oh, come on Kakashi!" Kurenai continued bashing her eyelashes. "There's gonna be something interesting that you can talk about. We're friends aren't we?" 

"If by friend is the definition of a companion. Then no." 

"Fine. Gai?" Kurenai glanced at the green beast with an absolute determination that Naruko does not know what. 

Gai crosses his arms. "I don't know any gossip that will be youthful."

Kurenai clicked her tongue. "You boys are no fun!"

"You're the only one that will think that someone's romantic life is fun." Asuma voiced. "Why don't you get one of your own?"

"Because it's Kakashi we're talking about!" The scarlet-eyed girl threw her hands in the air. "Kakashi, the cool, arrogant, smug-looking bastard that all girls in the academy fall for!"

"....I'm still here." 

"Ah, oops…" The girl chuckled nervously. 

Asuma hummed, thinking. "Actually, as much as this pains me to even say….She is true, Kakashi."

"...Are you referring to me as a cool, arrogant smug bastard or my not so love life?" 

"Both." The boy gives the wolf a stern look. " Whether or not Naru is actually your girlfriend or whatnot does not matter. In fact, what troubles me is the issue about your so-called….fans. Especially since Kurenai here announced to the whole world about your 'girlfriend'."

As if Asuma's words held a ton of bricks, it crashes down on the other children like a heavyweight. Or rather, more specifically, Kakashi. He sighs, running his hair through his hair, with his eyes displeasing, staring and thinking at something Naruko does not know what. She can only stare blankly at the children that are taking hold of the conversation.

Kurenai clasped her hands together, bowing at the silver wolf. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi!" 

"It's fine, Kurenai. It wasn't really your fault."

"But-"

"If the time comes," Kakashi interjects. "I'll deal with them."

"Oh? You?" Asuma said with a twinkle of amusement.

"...Got a problem?"

"Ah no!" The cheeky boy raised his hand in surrender. "It's just that, well, back in the days at the Academy, you wouldn't even stand the sight of those fangirls and yet here you are saying that you're gonna 'deal' with them. Find it a bit...I don't know...hard to believe."

"Ah, I remembered. Back in those days, you would always hide behind Rin or chuck Obito at them, as a method to escape. It's hilarious when I think back of-?!" 

A hand shot forward, grasping Kurenai's mouth-belonged to Asuma-, as the scarlet eyes glared at the boy. Asuma whispered something in Kurenai's ears as pearled eyes watched the beastly green boy drenched in sweat, waving his hands wildly in front of Kurenai. While Asuma gives a small grin. 

Naruko's eyes narrowed. "Kakashi...they don't know do they?"

The visible eye glanced at her, leaning down next to her ear, whispering. "Hokage-sama's orders. Until Obito has fully recovered, no news of his safety and revival is leaked to the public."

Now that is clearly left a distaste in her mouth. "But you knew, I knew, Rin knew. And this jacket of mine,... those children will soon find out anyway. Especially that boy, Asuma."

She has seen how the boy looked at her, glancing at her outfit as if something is off about her. And it was true when she noticed the narrows of his eyes and slight head tilt to get a full view of the jacket's symbol behind her back. The boy is observant, and his silence and oblivious attitude are what made Naruko on edge. Those with the types that tend to stay silent make them tricky to tease and harder to evade. 

"And that's exactly why I told you to change."

"...Those clothes, Kakashi, they're precious to you, no?" Naruko continued, smiling with a slight tilt of her head, seeing the blank look the child has given her. "I can tell. Those clothes in the drawers have been left untouched for quite some years. I'm not heartless or inconsiderate when it comes to things like this, child."

Hatake's eyes blinked, pausing for a second before he voiced up again. "...You-"

Kakashi's weight shifted slightly forward, looming over Naruko as her pearled eyes widened in surprise. The boy quickly reached out, both of his arms attaching themselves to the wall behind Naruko stabilizing his balance that was about to top over the shorter girl. Naruko blinked, glancing up at the boy right below his chin. She watches as the wolf snaps his head back with a growl. "You guys…." 

Right on top of Kakashi's back was Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma, all leering and toppling on one another, placing their ears out to catch a drift of Naruko's and Kakashi's secret conversation. All three of the children smiled, scratching their cheeks and necks, embarrassed by their actions. Naruko couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she realized what was happening. The chuckle turns to bubbling laughter capturing everyone in the room with her spark. "You children, are really….adorable!" 

It's a time like this; it allows Naruko to think how innocent these children are, even if their hands are tainted by blood. Innocent yet so, so naive. Back at the time of her leadership, Naruko was always afraid of three things. The first and foremost is the innocence that all morals bear. Whether it is adults, youngsters, and even the elderly, each has a shining light, and those lights can ever be so easily tainted, diminished, and crushed. And those effects lead to hatred, revenge, emptiness, and death. It's one of these causes that Naruko forbid morals to join the military until the required minimum age. It was also one of these moments that Naruko allowed her sister to continue to create the White Zetsu in the past years. And thus, this became the second fear that Naruko had. 

Losing. 

Her hand reached out, gently holding Kakashi's cheek, brushing against the fabric with her thumb. "...No matter what happens, don't ever lose the innocence that you all have… understand, Konohagakure's Shinobi?"

Naruko hated war. 

But she also loved the children.

 _Truly, how ironic_. Her smile wavers without her permission. A brief silence flows in the tiny ramen shop before a single sound broke the entire ice, with Teuchi's sunshine smiles showering down at the children with bowls of ramen all ready for them.

"Sorry for the wait! Miso ramen…..uh…." The chef cock his head, continuing. "What...are you all doing?"

 _Yes_. Naruko smiled as the other children gave a smile apologetically, returning to their seat reaching the chopsticks as it snapped open to two. Pearled eyes watch the children respectfully clasping their hands together, a way of offering their thanks to ones that served them. While Gai and Kakashi raised their chopsticks, ready to head to battle with Teuchi acting as the referee. Naruko watches, reaching towards her own utensils, snapping into two. _Yes_ , Naruko smiled, placing her hands together. _It would seem that I will be staying here for quite some time_. "Thanks for the food!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by:  
> -The webtoon/manga: --------  
> -The song: Ashita Wo Narase-Roar towards Tomorrow [Fairy Tail Zero]  
> -The show: ---------  
> -The other fanfics of Kakanaru
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy it!


	4. Ignite

_Whatever happened in your past,_

_doesn't change the fact that you're here now_

* * *

**Location** : Konohagakure- Ichiraku Ramen [Asuma Sarutobi] 

What's the word that describes someone or something eerie, uncanny, and it puts you on edge like something is clearly off, and it's literally right in front of your face. Still, God decided to be a douche and be like, screw your brains and eyes out you, incompetent idiot just for their luxurious entertainment. 

Ah, that's right- weird. But let's go with the word' strange' since it's a much more polite way to address a seven-year-old girl that goes by the name Naruko, or as Asuma would say- 'Naru' for short. She doesn't clearly mind, and neither was Kakashi- Asuma literally having to stare at the wolf to see if there was a reaction- so go figure- Naru. Another reason-excuse- would probably, and most definitely, is that it's so much easier, quicker to say without using half of his oxygen to pronounce a name. 

But that's not the reason Asuma would think Naruko is weird-strange. In fact, what was strange about her to Asuma, at least, is her existence. It all started with a simple question: his father- Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage- dropped a bomb at him during a shogi game that they always play to spend time together. 

[ _Someone called me trash yesterday_ ]

A round of applause to that specific individual, please, was the first thought that Asuma had after a few minutes of brain stuttered. He shouldn't be laughing when someone called his father trash, but he did. It was exhilarating, and even he has no clue why. Maybe it's because some individual calling the Hokage trash was never heard of, and certainly a one-way ticket to hell. Not to mention, if anything, a single threat was even spat against his father; he knew the ANBU would come in like a dazzling prince charming, ready to defend him. But, apparently, no matter how flamboyant the prince is, it didn't hold a single candle to the mysterious individual. 

His alertness peaked. _A Shinobi that can single-handedly take down three of pop's ANBU?_ The ANBU is, of course, no joke. He has seen the shadow guards that always lurked in the same space as his father. He can't see them, but he can sense them. It was nerve-wracking and undoubtedly uncomfortable, always feeling the goosebumps on his skin crawl and the end of his hair standing up straight curling whenever he stood in the Hokage office. He has never technically seen the works of ANBU, no damn outright gruesome, and entirely out of his league as a Chunin. 

It's always the aura, as Asuma would say. 

The cold, chilling aura that bears not even the speck of heat nor warmth. 

It's almost as if….they don't see humans as humans. 

They-it is just a whole lot of a different species than a Shinobi. 

It's terrifying. 

And it's even more terrifying when this mysterious individual can single-handedly take down three of his father's personal guards and judging the smirk on the saggy cheeks. No indication of wounds on his father, the mystery gal bears no ill-intention towards the village and the Hokage. But Asuma couldn't help but feel something was off- _why did this person took down the ANBU?_ He asked the question, but all he got was a tilt of his father's hat hiding from the inevitable smile that's itching to climb up on his cheeks. It's usually a habit of his to express amusement, or there was an under predicament that even he did not fore come to see. Now that really left an impression and interest on Asuma. He wanted to ask more, but knowing his old man being the Hokage and all, it wouldn't be a surprise to Asuma if he wasn't going to spill any information about the conversation he has with the mystery gal. It would seem that if he's ever going to find this mystery gal, he needs to do his own research. 

But Asuma hates research. 

His motto: If someone else can do it, let them. He would instead sit back and enjoy Shogi, and even spending a day with Kurenai is better than spending the day running around, drenched in sweat, wasting his breath, numbing his legs and fingers, and even damaging his vocal cord….no thanks. Too much work for just one person that catches his interest is not worthwhile. 

He doesn't need to scout the person unless he absolutely needs to. 

So imagine his surprise, when just the next day over, he met the mystery gal. He got the gist of the physical features from his pops, after sensing or the father's intuition as describing her skin as pale as the mother moon and hair as long as the river can flow. It was an immediate recognition. And his first impression:

Tiny, little, small, along those lines. 

Slime figure, a height that's two or more inches lower than his silver wolf and the obnoxious green airhead. A dress that reached the dirt ground that looked like it was from the curtain, no doubt, especially the curtain tieback that's wrapping around her waist. Long and big, but still managed to make it decant-looking; it looks natural when she wears it. Then, there's the jacket. A jacket that was all too familiar and eerie for the girl to have. 

The blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings- the coat that he would always see in the distance whenever Rin and Kakashi were waiting by the bridge. His eyes instantly narrowed, scratching his chin. He wasn't sure if he saw things till he actually got the good look at the symbol engraved on the jacket's back. There's no mistaking it, as it was the famous Uchiha Clan symbol.

Now that's even more strange. 

Asuma might not be the smartest guy on the planet, but his silver wolf friend is. So there is no way that the genius Hatake Kakashi would not catch on the jacket first hand, feeling something is amiss and being very chummy with the girl-Naru. In fact, Kakashi looked a bit better than the last three days, after one of his comrades had passed away while trying to complete a mission to win the Third Shinobi War. He became quiet, sticking with the purple-striped girl whenever and wherever like he's afraid the second he took his eyes off of her, Rin would disappear too. Then there are these bags under his eyes irking Asuma that the silver wolf has not slept well. Asuma's reasoning- the grief of his friend. 

Suddenly, he heard from Gai that Kakashi got a 'girlfriend'; Asuma expected the green muscle-head to be joking, blind, and delusional. Cause the Hatake Kakashi, the genius, the social-less bastard that can't even stand the sight of a girl, much less Rin and Kushina, got a girlfriend is the same when Gai would stop talking about spring and youth and read a book instead. Then again, it wouldn't be unnatural considering the girlfriend could be Rin Nohara, one of those fangirls that adored the silver wolf to the bone- painfully obvious, except for the goggle-eyed kid. 

He has no objective or subjective opinion regarding Rin and Kakashi's relationship, but there's this part of him that wants to curse at him….well, he did curse out him under his breath the minute Gai's words sank into his brain. But that only lasted a minute- before the name 'Naruko' popped into the sentence catching his attention. He and Kurenai can only stare at Gai, then at each other, processing the information of a new 'girl' that has settled in the Konoha, which is now just three seats away from her in the famous Ichiraku Ramen.

Asuma's second impression of the girl was strange- oddly strange, especially her tone and words. 

_Child._ That was the first word that spilled out from Naruko when addressing him. It doesn't take a genius to find out how weird-strange that sounds coming from a seven-year-old to a thirteen-year-old. It's highly bizarre to even think about it, that's for sure. And then there's the tone right before Teuchi interrupted. Asuma does not doubt that every one of his friends has heard it- the melancholy that coated in her sweeten words.

"Delicious!" Moaned the new girl holding her two puff-out cheeks at the palm of her hands. If it weren't for the cloth covering Naruko's eyes, Asuma would swear that he would see hearts and flutters of stars in them. "The chewiness of the noodles, the soup is perfectly seasoned and boiled to the point that I can actually taste all the ingredients. The vegetable and the meat are almost perfectly cooked! My, this is such exquisite food! This must be bestowed by the heavens!"

"...Isn't this just ordinary ramen?" Asuma mumbled to himself, slurping the noodles. 

"Shush, you! Do you want Teuchi-san to hear you?" Kurenai snapped; before leaning in closely into his space, Asuma caught a whiff of floral scent off her. She continued, eyes thoroughly trained at the master chef. "Besides, it seems like Naruko never had ramen before, so just let this slide and let Teuchi-san enjoy the flattery."

Asuma rolled his eyes, not saying any more than he needed to, as he quietly listened to the conversation drinking his ramen soup. 

"You flattered me, young miss" Teuchi rubbed the back of his neck, face slightly flushed no doubt by the compliment that Naruko has spoken. The smile on the man's face ceased to disappear anytime soon. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Like? Like?! I love it!" Naruko exclaimed, hands clasping together in the form of a prayer. "Never, ever in my life have I tasted this luxury. If I would, I would have appointed you as my head chef and teach me the skills that you have in your sleeve!" 

Asuma choked. _Head chef?_

The grin on Teuchi's face just spread even wider till it melted into a laugh. But that was immediately cut short when a shaking twig bearing an enormous belly that can even compete with a watermelon cries out desperately from his seat. 

"I...I can't...ugh…." 

While the lone wolf swallows down the last of his broth before placing it on top of the other bowls that he has finished so far, he wipes it off with the edge of his sleeves before placing his second skin back in place, hiding his handsomeness once more, eyeing his competitor beside him with a raised brow. 

_Ah, that's right._ Asuma's earthly eyes glanced at Naruko, whose entire focus was on the ramen with two of her cheeks puffed out adorably with the way she held her own cheeks as if it would fall off of her mouth. But what Asuma was more eyeing on was the cloth that wrapped around the girl's eye. _She's blind_. When Kakashi took off his mask, never once did Naurko glanced at him, figured that a blind person couldn't really see it. _What a shame._ Ausma would say cause nearly every girl would die just to see what's behind the wolf's mask. And Asuma would admit, Hatake Kakashi is handsome, and the masking part just made it even more, worse, spiking up the curiosity to those that really wanted to see it. 

"We have a winner!" Chimed Teuchi hitting the bowls with the wooden spoon like a drum. 

"Kakashi...," Kurenai eyed the five squeaky clean bowls compared to the three bowls that still had pieces of noodles hanging out and the spill of the soup. "...Did you starve yourself?" 

"No."

"And here you are eating away Teuchi-san's business."

"Or maybe he finally got tired of fish," Asuma claimed, pointing his chopsticks at the wolf. 

"...I ain't a cat."

" 'Yet you live like one." Asuma gazed back to his food, shaking his head a bit. "My offer still stands."

Guess he can't really blame the silver-haired boy for his living condition. Ever since Kakashi's father's death, his entire existence was hell. He got shamed, beaten, cursed, and glared at by Shinobi all around due to a single mistake-no, an honorable decision- that his father made. Asuma would notice the strangest thing, the tiniest detail- whether it's the bags under his visible eye, the pale of his skin, the lack of meat on his body, and stiff posture, the raise of his shoulders. The side glances he would unconsciously throw to the side whenever he was walking in the village. 

While Gai would notice the mood shift and always tried to have him engaged with physical activities. It may seem like it's just a stupid challenge from an outside perspective, but to Asuma, it was a way for Gai to get close to Kakashi- a distance within reach- not too far, nor too close. It's something that Asuma does not have nor bother to do. He's a terrible friend, yes, but it's how he approaches and does things his way. 

Asuma is not Gai. 

He's not stubborn or persistent. He's not invested in Kakashi, but he would definitely lend a hand to help if there is a time of trouble. His doors are always open for a friend and a brother. Visible eyes glanced up at him, rubbing his neck- a bad habit but was the easiest to interpret- thanks. 

Scarlet eyes glanced back and forth between the two boys, snickering. "What's this? Is there a secret love affair going on that I didn't know?"

"In your dream." Asuma snickered, digging into his food once more, but completely missed his mouth when Kurenai nudged him on the forearm as the noodles smacked his cheek. 

Kurenai chuckled. "...Oops?"

"....Is that how you gonna play?" A smirk lurked his way up to his face as his eyes traveled down to the girl's ramen, eyeing the perfectly cooked, boiled egg.

"And what are you going to do?" The scarlet-eyed woman leans in close, tilting her lips into a seductive smirk that he knew all too well. 

"Why I'm…" Asuma leaning in, eyes crinkling, and in a blink of an eye, he snatched half of the boiled egg and popped into his mouth, earning a wide-eyed scarlet hitting him on his shoulder, complaining. 

"Hey, that was mine!" 

"Not anymore!" 

"Why you!" Kurenai, not backing down, immediately dipped her chopsticks into Asuma's bowl and snatched a piece of a juicy, braised pork belly. Asuma instantly went snatching it back with his chopsticks, but Kurenai just waves it around in the air dodging any attempts Asuma tried to reach for it. 

"Give it back! I was saving that for last!" 

"Uh-uh!" Kurenai shakes her head. "That's what you get for taking my food!"

"Kurenai!" 

And in absolute horror, Asuma watches the lovely, juicy meat get devoured by the little red, as she even dares to lick off her lips with a satisfying smirk. Asuma's heart was utterly crushed, crumbled, and lay waste to dust blown by the winds. He cries head dropped in defeat. " My...pork…."

"Here." 

Earthly eyes glanced towards his left was a bowl still half-eaten with soup, vegetables, and noodles with a piece of braised pork sitting comfortably in the golden waters. Asuma glanced up to see the holder-Naruko- holding out the bowl with a smile on her face. And as if Naruko can feel the arch of Asuma's brow, she continued. 

"I haven't touched it if that's what you're worrying about, child."

Asuma's eye twitch. There it is again, that phrasing. It sounded so strange coming from a girl that he barely knew, yet it was that tone in her voice that made it so….attaching. As if she was used to saying the word 'child' repeatedly for days or even years, giving a nice ring to it. 

...It was awfully creepy. 

"...Thanks?" That came out more of a question than gratefulness than Asuma had intended. But it seems Naruko didn't take much offense to that and instead just replied with a smile followed by a shake of her head.

"No. I should be the one thanking you."

Asuma's eyebrow raised towards his forehead protector. _What does that mean?_

"Oh, that's right!" The silver-haired girl nudges her chin towards the chef, trying to make sure Gai isn't passing out from overeating. "Master Teuchi, if you would kindly, please prepare two of the same ramen that I had. I'll be taking them."

The chef chuckled. "Please, no need to call me master. Call me whichever you see fit, young miss."

"Then I would also assume that you'll drop the formality?" Naruko threw back. "The name's Naruko."

"Naruko, huh. Then, Naru-chan." Teuchi smiled, already walking behind the counter with his sleeves rolled up. "Two miso ramen for take-out?"

"....Take..out?" Naruko tilted her head, thinking before answering back once more with a slight bit more confidence. "....uh, yes. I would like to have this 'take-out' that you spoke of." 

"Righto! Two miso ramen coming right up!" With those passionate words from the chef, flames and the burst of delicious smell can be seen and smell from where the Shinobi stands. 

"Two? Why do you need two?" Kurenai asked out of curiosity that she surely cannot keep her paws out of.

Incidentally, Asuma is also a tiny bit curious. Seeing how Naruko has offered her food without hesitation surely means that the petite girl must be nearly full, and the hungry wolf is no longer hungry. That only means that these are for two other people. In his mind, he has already crossed out two ramen-loving people seeing how they have not yet returned from their mission, and no one else besides the duo- Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina- will even eat ramen in the damn morning. _Well, no one besides Rin, but who's the other one?_

"Well, you see-"

Naruko begins, eager to share the news if it weren't for Kakashi, abruptly shove his hand in front of Naruko's face, shutting her up quickly. Asuma, Kurenai, and even Gai stared at such interaction the silver wolf has presented in front of them. And, he even dared to lean in close to Naruko, making Kurenai's bright pink lips split into a mischievous grin. Asuma can already tell what Kurenai is already thinking: They're totally dating. 

But Asuma, on the other hand, had a different idea. The way Kakashi's visible eye narrows, and the slump of a carefree shrug from Naruko, tells him that the secret conversation that they are sharing isn't some la-la, worthy gossip that a particular scarlet-eyed girl would assume. Earthly eyes watched as Naruko gently held Kakashi's hand in her own, sighing lightly with a small voice that he can barely catch.

"Fine...I don't really see what's the big deal. They're going to know anyway." 

"If you make it so obvious, yes."

"Kakashi, my dear-" Naruko begins after another sigh, as Asuma's chopstick dropped into the bowl of ramen, clattering harshly against the side of the bowl. All eyes directed towards the fellow boy, who just blinked rapidly, tilting his head as he eyed slowly at the wolf who slightly twitched and shifted under his feet. 

_No way…._ Asuma thinks to himself. "Did...Did she just-"

If Asuma was mistaken, as he quotes mentally and literally to himself, mistaken that he could have sworn the so-called silver wolf would be a red wolf by now. Asuma gaps, blinking stupidly at the two couples- correction newlyweds in front of them. He swallows. "....I didn't know...you were married."

Kurenai frowned. "...What?" Her scarlet eyes snapped to Kakashi. "Married? When did that happen?"

"That never happened!" Kakashi, as Asuma would quote, 'screeched.'

"....But Asuma-"

"We're leaving!" 

Kakashi exclaimed, barely even making eye contact with him and the rest of his friends, much less a wave as he grabbed Naruko by the wrist, tugging her out of the shop in a hurry. Naruko trying to match his pace, tumbles out a series of words such as 'wait, hold up, the food, Kakashi!', with Teuchi scratching the back of his head, pondering what he should do with the order that Naruko was not able to take. 

"And there they go." Kurenai narrated the obvious, eyeing the two figures making their way further into the road with the citizens of Konoha quickly making way for them as if with one slightest touch, they'll be cursed. "So? Care to explain why you said what you said?" 

Asuma hummed questioningly. 

Scarlet eyes rolled. "You know...Marriage."

"Oh that," Asuma grunted, feeling a bit of pain to explain it, so he decided to shrug it off. He ain't the type to gossip, and who knows what Kakashi will do to him when he makes such a trade with the devil. So instead, Asuma lamely made up an excuse that he knew damn well will not bypass the little red. "They kind of reminded me of a soap opera that you forced me to watch?"

Kurenai scoffed but didn't question any further with a mumble of her own opinion. "Liar."

Asuma only smiled, but that soon collapsed when he realized something very….minor, important even when he looked down at the bowl of ramen, glancing around the counter. He sees Gai's face planted on the ramen bowl, Teuchi scratching the back of his head pondering what to do with the ramen order, Kurenai tucking a hair behind her ear, and then there were empty bowls that were stacked. Asuma sucked in a breath, hoping, praying that Hatake Kakashi, his goddamn friend, did not do precisely what he thought he did. 

He sighs, already facepalming himself for this outcome. He does not get to pay enough for this-literally. 

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure - The Hokage Office [Hiruzen Sarutobi]

_A regenerative ability?_ Hizuren's eyes scanned over the scribbles of words in front of him that were recently given to him directly by Konoha's hospital director. He can still even recall the minute of the doctor's arrival, bursting into his office with such a radiance that he thought he might not get to see such a fellow man that is nearly about Hizuren's age. His speech and his tone just ramble on and on about the exquisite skill that Naruko has shown, repairing Obito's severe condition as utterly new. And even managed to acquire an ability similar to Hashirama Senju, the sole Shinobi has a wood affinity that heightens their cells to regenerate quicker than an average person.

The Konohagakure's Founder. 

However, not even the Founder can freely offer his regenerative ability. Hiruzen leaning back in his chair, tossing the papers on his desk. _But that girl could...how? Does she possess a wood affinity as well?_ That probability can occur, but that possibility is slim for someone to acquire both water and earth affinity. And even if she did, this will undoubtedly cause an uproar in the Council. The news of Obito's survival has already been kept minimal, but it would seem that some rats took matters into their own hands. When Naruko mentioned eight chakra signatures, Hiruzen knew something was odd. After all, he only assigned four ANBU's to keep watch of the girl's movement. The other four, as he can only suspect, can only belong to one other person- 

Danzo Shimura. 

In the past, Hiruzen viewed the fellow man as his comrade and rival at best. But that soon changed after Hiruzen was appointed as the Hokage by the Second. The mere title and status quickly drifted those two apart, holding different beliefs but sharing the same goal- the peace of Konohagakure. He knew what Danzo was doing behind the scenes, starting up his own little organization called ROOT. 

[ _The unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the Earth_ ]

It was a fitting name. 

ROOT. The one that will drain others' lives just to survive and grow the village it is now.

Beautiful yet so monstrous.

Hiruzen has known what the ANBU's missions were going through from the organization even though Danzo kept it confidential. It was a hunch; there was always a smell of death knocking right up his doorsteps whenever his old friend came walking by. But he kept his mouth shut because it is for the sake of the village. No matter the sacrifices, as long as the village is safe- nothing else matters. But how wrong was he when he got an earful from a silver-haired child? Does he dare find it laughable when a child no less than a seven-year-old lecture him about what is right or wrong and to be called trash in the end? 

Yes.

It was laughable how foolish he was when he had taken the role of a Hokage way too lightly, believing that a small sacrifice can lead to the happiness the village deserves- kindness and love. His gaze traveled to the Hokage moment that bares the current deceased Founders- the First and the Second. _Are you disappointed in me, Hokage-sama?_ He ponders at a thought, hoping to receive an answer to his longings, for there was none to answer back.

Till came a knock on the door, revealing a familiar sight of the child that he had seen yesterday- Hatake Kakashi. The child bowed as he spoke formally. "Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi." Hiruzen acknowledged the child's presence with a nod. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here for Naruko."

Chocolate eyes blinked, taking a sip of his pipe. "...Your girlfriend."

"uh...Not you too, Hokage-sama…" 

Hiruzen hummed, amusingly watching the child running a hand through his silver hair. He continues. "She's...just a...friend." 

"And that's why I said, she's your girl-friend, didn't I?" The old man smiled, watching as the visible eye just scans his office, finding it more interesting than the conversation at him, with a slight vermilion color washing up behind the mask. "Why do you need to talk about her?" 

Finding the topic more approachable, a visible eye finally met his. Kakashi's words slowly draw out, uncertain how to approach this. "....She….needs a place to stay….."

"Oh?" 

"She's currently standing at my residence, but without the proper examination and documents, Naruko is only an outsider of Konoha."

"You want her to join our family?" Hiruzen asked, taking in another sip of his pipe. It's not a bad idea, inviting the savior to join his family. Hiruzen would automatically agree that the girl possesses extraordinary chakra sensing capabilities, regenerative ability, and even leadership. However, as Hiruzen would say, that's his personal opinion. When it comes to the viewpoint of a Hokage, that's a different story. He needs the Council's approval as well and their say in this issue. The chief continued after a minute of thought. "What is her take in this?"

But above all else, he needs to know if the child herself agrees to this matter of joining Konoha. 

"....She didn't refute," Kakashi answered. "She didn't say much about herself nor her families, but it can be assumed that they…." 

The one-eyed cyclops' words trailed off, telling Hiruzen more than he needed to know. It is a predictable outcome since the Third Shinobi War did conflict with minor villages that were rested in the battle. Many innocent lives are lost, and many become the corpse walking in the land of the living. But, as the Hokage, he needs to hear the whole story even if it dirties a child's mouth. 

"...Deceased." Kakashi's eyes dropped low to the ground, stressing out the word. 

" I see." The Third Hokage answered calmly more than the child. "What's your take on her?"

"Sorry?" The lone eye snapped up, unprepared by the question. 

A light tug on the lips curled on the wrinkled face. "I asked, what's your opinion on her. Do you think she'll be a great benefit to Konoha?" 

Even though the way of words he chose sounded wrong, Hiruzen needed to prepare beforehand about the issues if he's set up a Council meeting with the other clans and the other elders. 

"She's strange." It was the first words that slipped out from the Heir of the Hatake Clan. 

Hiruzen mentally agreed but physically raised a brow at the child's choice of words; continuing with each pause comes with a sigh that Kakashi expresses that he could not explain. "She's...she's...she has great capabilities, but it's her... personality, I guess?"

Indeed, the Third found it amusing that the prodigy child standing before him struggled to form coherent words. "What about her personality that you found strange?"

Kakashi shifted under his feet, no longer able to maintain the straight posture he has been doing for the longest as Hiruzen can remember. Always dignified, prideful, and respectful, now, all because of a single girl does it make the stern child squirm even without her presence. 

"She...she acts not as a seven-year-old."

 _You're the one to talk_. Hiruzen gives him a stern look, causing Kakashi to gaze somewhere else other than him, again. 

"....She-I," Kakashi tries again but can only sigh in the defeat of the lack of proper words. "I'm not sure how to describe her, but she's….complicated- just strange, not normal."

"I know what strange is, Kakashi." Hiruzen chuckled lightly. 

"O-Of course!" Kakashi quickly tries to correct himself, losing all his composure at once. His hand runs through his wild mane once more. "I wouldn't dare to question you, Hokage-sama. I-"

The old man raised his hand, pausing the child's frantic words that are slipping out of him very uncharacteristically. Who knew that this girl had such an effect on him of all people. "It's alright, Kakashi. I don't personally mind, even if you do question my vocabulary. "

A light blush of pink slowly starts to climb its way up to where the mask the wolf wears cannot be hidden. The Third Hokage chuckled as it melted into a smile, as the blush never ceased to disappear, just heightening the color more. It's been a while since he has seen the cold, brooding child even have a shred of another emotion besides his seriousness- it was refreshing. 

"I would have invited her to join Konoha even if you didn't come to see me, " Hiruzen begins. "And I would believe the Uchiha Clan would not oppose this sort of decision. However, I cannot say for the rest of the Council members, and I know you understand this as well." 

To persuade, to deceive, and to manipulate. Those are the Council wars that have been raging ever since the title of Hokage was established. Even if he has the Uchiha Clan's approval, the rest of the Clans would strongly disapprove. The Third Shinobi War has just ended not too long, and the Hokage wanted to invite someone outside of the Konoha to join in the family, much less the very same child that knows of Earth Release? 

How preposterous!

Hiruzen sighed, for he can already hear the screams and shouts from the council members banging at the back of his secluded mind. _Even with the Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and myself included is not enough for the approval._ The other Clans- Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga would support Hirzuen's decision, that is only if the decision will benefit themselves as well. And speaking of clans, Hiruzen completely has forgotten the other two- 

Namikaze and Uzumaki.

It would be safe to assume that these two lovebirds will approve of the invite; however, the Council meetings are never simple. If Hiruzen wanted Naruko to join without much conflict, then Naruko herself needs to take up the challenge of what's ahead of her. The first and foremost- her abilities as a Shinobi. 

"Kakashi, tell Naruko that if she wanted to be part of Konoha, then she must pass the following test," Hiruzen stated, leaning forward from his spot, taking another sip of his pipe, watching as the wolf steeled himself once more, urging him to continue. "Survival, intel, and endurance. If she can pass all three, I doubt that the Council will have much say of their disapproval." 

"...Survival, intel, and endurance?" Kakashi rolled off the list with a slight frown on his face. "But, isn't that the…. protocol for the Chunin Exam?"

A smirk works its way up the old man's face. "If Naruko's abilities are on par as a Chunin, then it will be beneficial, and without a doubt, give her the advantage to be accepted."

"...But," Kakashi took a step forward. "But, what if she doesn't... want to be a shinobi?" 

"Doesn't...want?" Hiruzen mumbled out unconsciously, for he had not yet thought of that perspective. He eyed the wolf curiously. "Did she say that?" 

"No," Kakashi replied. "...No." 

"Then?"

"It's just that Naruko doesn't seem to be the type that would enjoy...this." 

"Then answer me this, Kakashi," Hirzen leaned back on his chair. "Do _you_ enjoy this work?"

Visible eyes snapped towards his direction widened, and wrinkled eyes can see his mask's supple movements moving slowly. But seeing that the child has no intention of answering back, Hiruzen did it for him. "Nobody _enjoys_ this life, Kakashi, Not even you nor I. I longed for a time where peace and prosperity can come into this era where I don't want always to be thinking, weighing in my head whether or not my children will be back home or should I prepare another burial. The land of our homes has enough tears to shed. And if Naruko does not intend to be a Shinobi in the future, that is fine with me. I wouldn't pressure her to do anything she wouldn't want to do, including you, Kakashi, and the other children within the village." 

Hiruzen continued drawing out a sigh. "All I need is for Naruko to know how to defend herself if there will be any case of an attack. I don't want to see any more names carved onto the stones. It's already enough."

He's tired of it, too tired of seeing names from the youngest to the oldest carved onto the tablet stones, and every day he would see someone, whether it is a relative, a friend, or a comrade just hovering above the tombs with their heads hanging down, flowers and food left to their offering. It was saddening that more and more of his children never returned home to their loved ones for each passing day. He would watch as the family crumbles for days, weeks, months, and years. Struggling to pick up their feet and walk like an average person. He would watch and turn a blind eye to everything. 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi complied, bowing before repositioning himself. "I would pass on to his message to her."

Hiruzen nodded as he watched the lone wolf bowed to him respectfully before turning his heels towards the door. But before he could, the Third Hokage called out to him once more. "Oh, and Kakashi."

The child hummed, turning his head, as the Third continued taking a sip of his pipe, blowing it out as he spoke. "I sent out two of my ANBU two days ago about Obito's status to your teacher- Minato-, and your guardian-Kushina. Minato should be back less than a week, and Kushina in four days."

A smile bloomed across Hiruzen's face. "They're coming home."

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure-Jounin Standby Station [Shikaku Nara]

Shikaku stares at the bunny before him, picking up a pawn, shogi piece in her hand. Her head tilts side to side as if trying to make out what the object is in her hand, to begin with, before boldly places it down on the board with a nice, resounding clung that he can never get used to, not even when his opponent before him moved her pawn piece in an impossible position that's clearly against the rule. 

A pawn similar to chess can only move forward; they don't...jump halfway across the board. 

Shikaku hangs his head. He knew he should have expected the girl wouldn't know how to play Shogi just by her demeanor and the question she threw at him when she first stepped into the Jounin Standby Station when he's playing with his subordinates out of boredom. He watches as Hatake Kakashi guides the girl into the room, telling her strictly not to move, as he will only be out after reporting the Hokage. The silver-haired girl reluctantly sits idly by herself, nodded in confirmation as Kakashi literally has to do a double-take on the girl to make sure that the second he turns his back, her presence is still there. 

Now that….catches Shikakus' eye. 

As far as Shokaku knew Kakashi, the child is a bit steeled the most other children around his age. His existence is a prodigy, he can admit that, but it was the bonding and the mental state that he was most worried about regarding Shinobi's workload. The child is often stern about the Shinobi rules, putting it in a higher priority than anything. Shikaku, as the Jonuin Commander, was worried about how he would handle the superficial word 'teamwork,' as most of Shinobi's job requires the dependence of others. And it seemed to Shikaku that Kakashi does not understand it. 

That is, until the Third Shinobi War. 

The loss of Obito Uchiha puts a severe toll on his subordinates. Everyone handles death differently; he knows that he experienced it, and he is no stranger when it comes to death. But a child….no less than twelve-years-old who experienced death two times already, Shikaku couldn't help but think if Kakashi somehow attracted Lady Death's attention. His bane of existence was attached to the girl- Nohara Rin- as if it was his final straw before snapping. The last line of desperation. 

But that was three days ago. 

Now, as dark eyes can see, the Kakashi kid's complexion has brightened up a bit, and he didn't even see the Rin girl next to him where he would usually see, which makes it even more strange and interesting. Interesting to see that the stalker finally quit his job and strange to see a newcomer waltzing in without a care in the world. He would supposedly expect to see Kakashi greeting him, but the lone eye focused entirely on the mystery girl to even acknowledge his existence. Shikaku doesn't care if he got ignored, but he does care when someone from Konohagakure can somehow walk right into the station. 

He cursed and blessed his curiosity. 

It irks him, and like a predator, his eyes gleamed when the girl walked over to her that his curiosity heightened. The girl's jacket belongs to the Obito child that he has seen relatively in his time with Minato reporting his team's missions. His mind is already searching through his brain, coming up with several possibilities and questions that are just bashing in his head nonstop. He could just straight out ask, but that surely would ruin the fun. 

So instead, he crossed his arm and arched his brow at the girl who leaned in slightly, allowing his dark eyes to get a quick scan on the jacket that is without a doubt belong to the Uchiha. He can sense the waiver of gaze coming from the other Jonin. And with her tilt of ahead and a point of her finger, she asked in a very soft, curious voice. "What is that?"

"...Shogi," Shikaku replied, watching the girl intently. 

"....Shogi…"

The way the girl rolled the name out of her mouth was foreign and unfamiliar, telling Shikaku that the girl probably and utterly most definitely with the highest possibility that she did not know what Shogi is. But there is always that slim chance, and so he asked. "Want to give it a shot?"

"My! You sure?" The excitement in her voice was all it needed to confirm the probability. 

"Of course. How many rounds do you prefer, girl?" 

The girl tapped a finger under her chin, thinking. "Two. I'll play two rounds with you. Surely that will be enough for Kakashi to come back, and entertain me with you, child." 

_Child, huh_. A quirk of a smile twitched on Shikaku's mouth. "Well then, bunny girl. Sit." 

His apparent partner playing with him did not even hesitate to move out of the way in a hurry as if relieved that they can get away from his grasp. While the bunny girl eagerly and elegantly sat in front of him, tilting her head once more, as if she's observing her senses to watch Shikaku's hand replacing the Shogi's pieces to their starting spot. And without any rules or questions to explain, Shikaku offered. "You first."

Already five seconds in, Shikaku was bored to hell and seemingly unimpressed by the way the bunny girl moved her pieces, guessing randomly and half-heartedly with a brilliant grin spread on her face with the flowers popping out from the sides that Shikaku no doubt found troublesome. Then, just as the bunny girl placed her pawn piece on the board, Shikaku let out a sigh that he can no longer contain. He can hear the snickers and chuckles coming from the other Shinobi in the room that finds it funny about his situation.

He doesn't think so. 

"Checkmate." Shikaku lazily draws out, placing his shogi piece in front of the bunny's King piece with no utter way of escaping. He threw his head back, staring at the ceiling with his arms still lazily crossed over his chest, thinking how in the world can he get his fifteen-second life around from the boring game that he has ever played in the entirety of his life. He believed that it would be at least entertaining, to say the least, but was an overestimate on his part. Shikaku doesn't have the heart to indulge questions about the bunny girl anymore- not when everything felt like a waste of his time. 

"Then shall we continue our second round?" The bunny girl asked as several clangs can be heard coming below him that; his eyes directed back down to the Shogi board with the girl nearly finished placing the shogi pieces correctly in their position. His eyebrow arched towards the scar that's rested right above it. The girl continued, but this time her words aren't laced with any naiveness she spoke to her prior. "However, this time, let's up the game a bit, seeing how you are clearly unsatisfied with our previous match." 

Dark eyes narrowed, shifting in his seat. "And what game will that be, bunny girl?"

"Well~" His opponent sings, crossing her legs under the table. "It's called the liar game."

Shikaku arched a brow in question as the girl continued. "It's the fastest way to get to know someone. A simple game, for a simple introduction."

"And the condition?" Shikaku asked since it will be pointless if the game doesn't have an end goal. A game with no fun is certainly not a game at all. 

"The shogi, of course." The bunny answered as if the questions that he asked were utterly stupid. "Capture the King, and you'll win. Each turn, you can ask a question, and I can only reply with a yes or a no. The same goes for me. Of course, unless you have some winning and losing conditions in mind, do share."

Shikaku shifts in his seat once more, arms never once left his chest, secured in front of him like if he dares even to loosen it, the bunny girl can see right through her. He doesn't know why he felt like this, but his instinct, his gut, tells him to be wary of the harmless, white bunny before him. Do say he trusts his guts very much so. But, do say he listens to his guts-nope.

"The loser gets to tell the winner their deepest and darkest secrets." A federal grin spread across his face. "How about it?"

It was a motto from him. He had used this method several, no thousands of times when playing with other people, and he managed to get some interesting dirt-uh information on his comrades and friends. There was no harm done, except the blow of humiliation. 

"Very well," The bunny girl causally agrees. "Then by the terms of this second Shogi round and the conditions of the lying will be agreed upon till one of the opponent's kings has been captured. Will that be alright, child." 

The bunny girl's announcement automatically attracted unwanted attention from the station, with the stinging stares oozing off the other Jonin Shinobi. But Shikaku paid no mind and nodded affirmatively. The child before him continued lightly clasping her hands where only the fingers touched. "Excellent! Then would you like to go first, or I?"

"You first." He offered with a gesture of his hand. 

"Then," The bunny begins, picking up her pawn piece, settling it on the spot, just straightforward, the same move she did in the previous round. " Do you like shogi?"

Shikaku frowned slightly. _What kind of question is that?_ Usually, people would have asked something more personal, yet the bunny girl just asked something self-evident. Nevertheless, he answered. 

"Yes." Shikaku picked up his own piece. He needs to be smart about this; after all, this game of yes or no has its own advantage and disadvantage. The downside would be how if the person asked with either yes or no, they don't explain their answer, leaving subtle clues to figure out the opponent's intention. Though, the upside to that is, depending on the phrasing of the question, one can easily get more answers than intended. And that's what Shikaku is going for- wordplay. "The owner of the jacket that you're wearing….." 

He purposely trailed off his words, watching any reaction might come to it, but so far none but only hearing the mummers and the suck of breath from his subordinates. Thus he continued. "Did you find it on the body?"

 _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..._ Shikaku counted down mentally by the silence the girl has given him. 

"No." Came the reply. 

Shikaku's brow furrowed instantly. _She didn't find it on the body? Then how-_

"Are you happy?" 

Dark eyes blinked. _What?_ He nearly blurted out from the sudden interruption of his thoughts and the vagueness of the question that his eyes shot up the second when the bunny girl placed down her piece on the board. He faltered. "...Uh, yes?" The bunny girl smiled, gesturing towards him as it was his turn to ask. So he did with another piece of Shogi in his hand. "....Are you an enemy?" 

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-_

"No." The bunny girl answered. "Are you an enemy?"

"No," Shikaku replied instantly, face scrunched up at the confusion of how the girl just easily threw back the question without a second thought. Normally a person would use the time to savor up their queries to know more about the other, yet the bunny girl is not even hesitating to throwback meaningless questions at him. He couldn't help but think: what's on her mind? It was his turn as he placed his soldiers into the battle. "You an ally?"

"....No." 

Now his mind is plagued with more questions. _If she is neither an enemy or an ally, then who is she? What is her purpose in Konoha? Why is she in Konoha? What's her identity? What's her goal?_ Numerous questions filled his mind uneasily, making him twitch, tapping his fingers restlessly on his forearm for his mouth forbidden him to speak. It was part of the rule and nearly drove him to the edge. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know, he wanted to seek out the riddles the mere girl in front of him has served, but he can only drink in words as his curiosity tries to drive him insane. Shikaku couldn't ask why, how, nor when. His questions are limited, and it's starting to take a toll on him even though it has only been thirty seconds in.

"Are you?" The bunny once again threw back his own questions. 

Shikaku raised his piece as his eyes bored into the silver-haired girl. "Yes." 

"That will make us enemies, no?" 

"No." The girl replied, raising her piece as it clicked onto the board. And if it weren't for the cloth around the child's eyes, Shikaku would have for sure believed that the girl is staring at him head-on. "Fasiticitizing, isn't it?"

 _What is?_

And as if the girl can read his mind, she elaborated it. "This Shogi game."

Midnight's eyes blinked confusingly at her words before dropping his gaze back at the board, slightly taken back by the fact that his lone King was at the mercy of a single pawn piece. His eyes blinked rapidly to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or the fact that he's under a genjutsu. But no matter how many times he stares at it, the outcome never changes.

"Checkmate." As those words fell from the child's lip that planted her chin on her hand, smiling sweetly at him. Those only words brought upon the thunders of the other Shinobi crashing down with their questions hovering in the air. 

"Shikaku lost?"

"That girl just said...checkmate, right? I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Checkmate to Shikaku? A Nara?!"

"You're kidding!"

"That's what you say after you capture your opponent's king, right?" All other voices were silenced, only leaving the bunny's question directed towards him. 

Shikaku couldn't even feel bitter against the taunt that the girl had offered. He just gaps at her dumbfoundedly. "H...How…?"

He thought for sure that he was winning; no, he bet his entire fortune that he would win against a child that didn't know how to play Shogi a while ago. He was confident too, so how the bunny girl in front of him managed to pull a rug under him was a surprise to himself. 

The child reached over, grabbing Shikaku's King piece as she held it between her fingers, answering his unfounded question. "Deception."

"...Decept-?!" That single word was all it needed for the Nara Heir to understand everything. From the second the child approached him, asking for two rounds was merely a fluke of assessing him. In the first round, Shikaku has no doubt that the bunny girl has no idea of how to play Shogi, but unknown to him; the child observed him as she foolishly and stupidly played the game to get a grasp of the rules. And once she did, all she needed to do was to offer the chance to do a second game just like they promised and upped up a challenge of her own that she knew Shikaku couldn't resist, especially if it's the chance to learn more about her identity. But that challenge was his downfall when he realized that he wasn't too aware of the Shogi and focused more on the questions and curiosity that bloomed from the answer that the bunny girl had given to him. A single yes or no led to the inevitable doubts and surges of interest that brought Shikaku's defeat to his prideful Shogi game.

He scoffed, continuing. "Is this why your first question was about my liking for Shogi? To crush my pride?"

"Who knows~" The bunny girl sings. "It can be a yes or a no, your take. It's just that I want to show you a very interesting game when you were bored in our previous round. Did it satisfy you?" 

Midnight eyes blinked before his head was tossed back as a rumble of laughter escaped from his mouth, capturing everyone in the station. "Was that the only reason?"

"Why, of course! To satisfy a child in need is my duty." 

"...Your duty?" Shikaku leaned in curiosity at the girl's words. "And what will that be in relation to Konoha?"

The girl's smile morphed into a federal grin chilling down every Shinobi that dared to look in her direction. "Why ruin the fun when you can seek it out yourself, _child?_ "

 _This girl…._ Before Shikaku could voice out his thoughts, at the corner of his eyes, he saw a flock of silver hair coming in from the exit and the jerk of the bunny's chin towards the newly arrived Shinobi. 

"Done already?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered back, hands stuffed deep inside his pant pocket as his lone eye traveled to meet Shikaku's. He watches as the eyebrow from the child rose. "Naruko, I told you not to cause trouble."

"....I didn't?" The girl tilted her head ever so innocently. 

"Right….then I must be dreaming that you are making my commander looking very uncomfortable as of now."

"...Commander?" 

"My Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara." Kakashi introduced, bowing slightly towards him. "I hope that Naruko didn't cause any trouble to you, sir. If she did, I apologize."

"My, Kakashi!" Naruko places her hand to where her heart is, sighing with a sniff. "Your words wounded me! And here I thought the nights we spent together meant something."

 _…..Nights?_ Shikaku's eyebrows raised towards his hairline, followed by the stares of other Shinobi in the room turning up the temperature and awkwardness that the crimson wolf couldn't avoid.

Kakashi groaned, hiding his face with his hand. "You…."

"Me? What about me?" Naruko tilted her head, smiling very pleasingly at her work, no doubt. 

"Are dead."

"...Eh?" The smile froze on the girl's face as midnight eyes watched Kakashi's fingers crackling with an eye-smile bloomed across his visible face. Naruko took a slight step back, with each retreating from Kakashi step closer. "Uh, um...child…?"

"Naruko…." The way Kakashi rolled off her name ever so sweetly sends an irresistible chill down all of Shinobi's spine. This is the first time Shikaku has ever seen the stern, serious, gloomy wolf acting like that in front of an audience, no doubt. He watches as Kakashi stepped in closer, with Naruko standing close to the opened windows. 

"....Did I say something...wrong?"

"....You tell me."

"Eh? Uh, uh..um…..I...don't know?" Naruko barely squeaked out, as she no doubt saw that her words definitely did not put out the fire burning in her friend. Instead, it just added more fuel. Scared for her life, Naruko then did what naturally the most normal person would do- run. In just a blink of an eye, Naruko bolted out through the window, with Kakashi hot on her heels screaming. 

"Get back here!" 

"Obi-nii!" 

Midnight eyes watch the scene from afar, as he couldn't help but let out a sigh that soon melted into a chuckle. "How troublesome."

* * *

**Location:** Konohagakure- The Hospital- Patient Room [Obito Uchiha]

His entire body shakes like cooked noodles. 

Maybe it's because he hasn't been exercising and stuck in bed for the past two days that his body is not functioning in a way that he wanted to. Like, how a simple push-up can make his arms shake involuntarily to the point that even doing one takes all his stamina away. Leaving him crumpling on the marble floor out of breath. Sweat rolls down from his forehead to his side, and his bones are cracking disturbingly in his ears. He felt drained. No matter how many times his mouth and nose suck in the oxygen, Obito still feels like he's not getting enough to help him breathe. 

It's painful. 

"Obi-nii!" A familiar calling reached to his ear, snapping out of his daze that came tumbling, a sheer color of silver engulfing his sight. Obito's visible eye blinked, looking down at the girl that flung herself onto him, latching around his neck. "Save me! Kakashi is trying to kill me!" 

Obito blinked. "What?"

"Hand her over, Obito!" 

Dark eyes snapped towards the familiar voice, eyes blaring with uncertainty and confusion of a gasping Kakashi hovering on the windowsill. It would have looked cool if it weren't for the light shades that are daringly plastered on the singular side of the wolf's face. 

"Obi-nii!" Naruko cries out, hurridly hiding behind him. 

"Uh...what's going on?" Obito looked between the rabbit and the wolf and potently glared at his friend. "What did you do, Bakashi?"

"What did I do, you should ask what Naruko did."

Now it was Obito's turn to look at the trembling rabbit. "And what did you do?"

"Nothing!" 

A deadpanned look bloomed across Obito's face; thankfully, the bandages didn't cover most of his face as a particular wolf did, or else the look will be easily ignored. Naruko continues, protesting.

"Really nothing! All I did was say that I spent a few nights with Kakashi here, that's all!"

 _….What?_ Silence filled the dreaded room, hitting a ton of bricks than it intended to, crashing down on Obito's head and shoulder. 

"....You spend uh….what now?" Obito believed that he must have heard it wrong, really because it certainly sounds like his newly adopted sister and savior just said that she spent nights with an 's' at the end with a possibility of a closet pervert-Kakashi. Indeed, he must have heard it wrong; therefore, he asked again with both of his hands gripping Naruko's shoulder. "Sorry, what did ya say? I didn't think I heard it right. Say it again, Naru."

Naruko tilted her head. "I said that all I did was saying that I spend a few nights with Kakashi-'

No more words needed to be said, as Obito instantly latched on Kakashi's brown strap and shook him furiously. "BA-KA-SHI! I know you are a pervert but don't you dare make a move on-"

"Who you calling a pervert, you idi-Woah!" In Kakashi's final moment, all his view fell on the Earth'sEarth's axis as he could only see Obito's trumpet smirk from the third-floor building. Kakashi shouted as he crashed down to the ground level filled with bushes. "OBITO!" 

"Eh? Kakashi?!" 

Obito slammed the window close as Naruko rushed towards it, peering down to see the white wolf landing safely with a minor skirmish of leaves sticking onto him, as his hand placed on the side of his temple shaking; possibility to knock away the dizziness. 

"Naru," Obito calls out, grabbing the seven-year-old child's shoulder, facing him completely. He leans. "Listen very closely. Kakashi here is a closet pervert, so don't even spend a wink of time near him-alone, understand? It's for your safety!"

"....Huh…."

'Don't huh me!" Obito shakes her lightly for the lack of words she expresses. "He's a boy. You're a girl! He's a dangerous pervert!" 

"But, you're also a boy, though?"

"There's a difference!" Obito explains, throwing his hand in the air. "One, I ain't perverted, and two, I already have someone I like. I'm okay. He's not!"

".....Okay…." Obito can feel arched of the brow coming from the little girl. Naruko crossed her arms. "But Obi-nii, Kakashi also likes you. Wouldn't that be fine then?"

"....What?" The dark-haired boy choked. 

"Like I said, since Kakashi liked you too, wouldn't it be fine for me to stay with him?"

Obito's eyes can only blink, gapping slightly with his entire expression morphed into a frown, then horror. _Kakashi….likes me? What? What? What?! He likes me- what?!_ Obito jumped slightly when the door to his room burst open, revealing Kakashi with few leaves stuck in his large mane, and Rin right beside him throwing worried glances towards the wolf that's just scowled under his breath before glaring at the culprit that did this to him. 

"You!" Kakashi stepped forward and instantly earned Obito hugging the wall with his dear life yelping. 

"Don't come near me...you!" 

"Hah?"

"Stay away from me, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Rin frowned, throwing another glance at the white wolf, who equally frowned but held a mixture of anger. 

"Who are you calling a pervert, you idiot!" Kakashi took a step forward, but that just made Obito hug the wall tighter. Kakashi continued tilting his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Obito barked back. "You were the one that's speaking nonsense! Kakashi, I admired you and very much disrespect you because of your arrogant-ass attitude, but even so, you should clearly know that our love will never be accepted!"

".....What?" 

"Don't play me as a fool! Naru told me everything, and I can tell you very much that no matter how many times you tried to convey your liking to me- I won't accept it! So forget whatever feelings you have for me, Bakashi! It won't happen! Over my dead body!"

An uncomfortable silence drifted by as Kakashi and Rin just stood at the doorway, each bearing a different expression. A deep blush from Obito's crush and a look of mortified disgust scowled on the wolf's face. Naruko, on the other hand, is just being Naruko, smiling in her bright complexion. Obito, well, Obito is dead set glaring at Kakashi like his life depends on it, still unknowingly what has transpired in the room. 

***

Rin was laughing wholeheartedly, and it was beautiful to hear. Obito would drink up every ounce of her laughter that fell from her lips. The laugh was in her eyes, in the way her face changed into relaxed joy and unrestrained glee. Her laughter came from the bubbling humor within her heart, and Obito wouldn't mind making a fool out of himself and speaking God knows what just to hear the sound of his muse snickering, giggling, and laughing as it was enough to transport him far, far away from the misunderstanding a second ago. 

"Wipe that goofy smile off of your face," Kakashi stated, arms crossing with his back leaning against the door, far away from Obito that's sitting cross-legged on the bed. "It's creepy."

A sudden tick formed above Obito's eye. "Shuddup, Bakashi! It's better than you having creepy feelings for me!" 

"I did not!" Kakashi spluttered. "That was all Naruko!" 

"Yeah? Then you probably said something very, very misleading to result in that misunderstanding!" 

"I did not!" Kakashi refuted. "She was the one that even started that! Ask her, dumbass!"

"I will!" Obito huffed, not backing down the challenge the slightest as he turned his gaze to the silver-haired girl that has been staring at the window for a while now. "Naru! Did Bakashi here tell you that he likes me?!" 

Naruko hummed, casting her attention on him. "No, he didn't."

Kakashi scoffed but soon stumped when Naruko continued. "But he did show it." 

"See!" Obito accused.

"I did not!" Kakashi once again repeated himself for the third time, as the bickering continued only made Rin laugh louder than intended. 

"Alright, alright, you two. Knock it off." Rin snickering behind her hand as she tries to wipe the tears from her eyes and control her amusement. "If you two bicker like that, it almost seemed like you two are a married couple."

"Rin!" Both boys shouted in absolute horror at how their teammate is even joining in this nonsensical issue. But their reaction only made Rin's smile appearing wider than ever. 

"Rin, don't take Bakashi's words seriously here! My, my feelings are...are…" Words stuck in the boy's throat with his visible eye pleading towards his crush, praying that her feelings aren't wavered by the weird affection from the wolf. 

Obito watches as Rin smiled, holding his hands in her palm making his heart skip a thousand beats per second. "Don't worry, Obito, no matter who you have your feelings for; I'll always cheer for you- whether it is a girl or a boy!" 

Obito's entire body turned into stone, head rolling towards the ground by Rin's words. _Great, now Rin thinks I like Kakashi!_ His salty tears literally drown his cheeks. But that was instantly wiped away when he felt a weight on his head, turning to see Naruko running her hand through it. 

"I'll also cheer for you!" Naruko perked. 

His tears are back again. 

"But aside from that, let's get down to the main business here.' Naruko addresses, capturing every child in the room. 

"Main business?" Rin questioned. 

"...You're not gonna spout any more nonsense, are you?" Kakashi warily asked. 

A smile bloomed on the bunny's face. "Don't worry, child; even I know when to stop my share of fun."

"Then?" 

"The issue that I want to address mostly concerns you two- Obi-nii, Kakashi."

"Me?" Obito pointed to himself, eyeing Kakashi, who met his gaze equally confused. "Him? Why?"

"You both should know fully why.'

 _I do?_ Obito mentally questions himself, scratching the back of his head. 

"...Sharingan," Rin answered, looking at Obito and Kakashi, then back at Naruko. "It's the Sharingan, am I right?"

"Correct," Naruko said in a way that reminds Obito of the days back in the academy with Naruko in the teacher's position, pleased that a student answered her question flawlessly.

"What about it then?" Kakashi presses on, eyes narrowing. 

"You know fully well where I am directing this conversation too, child." Naruko continued jerking her chin towards the wolf. " Seeing how you are already in phase one of the drawbacks."

_...Drawbacks?_ Obito's brow furrowed.

"Drawbacks?!" Rin stood up abruptly as the force of her movement screeched the chair she was sitting pushed back. Her eyes instantly snapped to the wolf with a blanked expression. "Kakashi?!"

Naruko hummed knowingly. "You didn't tell them that you have been in pain for some time?"

Obito's eyes snapped towards his wolf friend that just refused to meet his gaze. "Kakashi…"

"...It was nothing serious."

"Kakashi!" Rin stomped on the ground in a firm tone, clearly displeased by her comrade and friend's response. But her words soon soften by the next. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Well~" Naruko sings, jumping in to save the distressed prince when he didn't answer the question. "It's not that he didn't. It's just that he couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Obito asked. 

"Because of you, Obi-nii." 

"Huh?"

"To put it simply, he didn't want to lose you."

"...What?" Confusion scrunched up on the scarred face. 

"Think about it.' Naruko advised. "You were declared 'deceased' a few days ago, and the only connection and remembrance that Kakashi has with you is that eye that you have given him. If somehow he- which he did- experienced a drawback of the eye, your Uchiha clan would immediately ask to retrieve it back with no questions asked. You did tell me that your Clan strongly treasured the eye, after all, therefore since Kakashi is not from the Uchiha bloodline directly, your Clan has every right to take back what's theirs."

Naruko continued. "Kakashi did not want that to happen. Therefore, he endured it, no matter how painful and dangerous it was to his body. For such a young age, I found that admirable." 

Can Obito dare to say that Naruko's words sounded unbelievable in his ears? Hatake Kakashi, the incentive jerkface, actually cares about him to the point that he would rather bear the pain of his eye just so that Kakashi doesn't lose him? Does Obito dare to have such a wildest thought in these circumstances? 

Yes, he does; shamelessly so in fact that he does not bother to wipe the gleeful smug off of his face when he directs his attention to the cool wolf arching a brow as Obito snickered behind his hand.

"Wow, Kakashi...you really do like me, huh?" 

Kakashi spluttered while Rin giggled.

A victorious smug lingers on Obito's face for once. He managed to pull one under the genius Kakashi is enough reward for the day. His attention then returned to Naruko, questioning further in regards to the pressing issue at hand. "So...is there a way to lessen the pain?"

Naruko tilted her head questioningly at him. "You...don't want to have your eye back?"

Obito can feel the stares waving off of his two comrades even if he's not directly looking at them. Obito scratches the back of his neck to lessen the stinging pain burning on his skin. "Well, it's just...I told him that it's his present for being a Jonin after all. Besides, now that you actually told me how precious it is to Bakashi here, I don't really have the guts to ask it back."

Obito's hand then raised, reaching up to his bandaged eye. "And I think it will serve as a lesson and a memory that we three shared."

"Obito…." Rin gently calls out, hands clutching together in front of her. 

"And Kakashi, what about you?" Naruko asked. "Do you want that Sharingan, or do you intend on giving it back to Obi-nii?" 

"I…" Kakashi begins, uncertainty waving off of him before steeling himself to look at his friends and Naruko with an answer. "I...I would like to keep it as well. Just as Obito had said, the wounds that are carved into us will serve as a reminder of your bonds and the pain that we held to get through here as of now. The eye will serve as a gift and a reminder of my incapabilities of my past self." 

"Wow…" Obito amazed. "That's too deep for my brain."

"Anything is too deep for your hallowed brain."

"Hey! Take that back! My brain ain't hallowed! It's filled with amazingness that you don't understand!" 

Rin chuckled as it was her turn to join in. "I, too, will remember this. Even though I don't have a strong connection between you two, this event will serve as a lesson for my setbacks as a Kunoichi and my role as a medical-nin. I will stand beside you two and always watch over you guys so that this event, the pain, the loss, and the fear will never happen again."

"Rin…"Bubbles of happiness burst forth from Obito and Kakashi, wholly touched by their comrades' words. 

"Excellent!" Naruko clasps her hands together with glee. "Well said, Rin, Obito, Kakashi. This moment, this time, and at this generation, sear those words you hear from your friends into your brains. The words you spoke here will be the words that pushed you through your future. And Rin, there is one thing I would have to disagree on. The pain, loss and fear that you all experienced will happen again, especially from what I heard from Ob-nii about being a 'Shinobi.'"

Naruko continued as each child within the room listened to her words closely. "It may be horrendous, it may be cruel, it may be painful, and by worst, it may even lead to your downfalls. However, remember this well, you three took upon that role and fate, then you must grasp it and hold it tightly in your hands and don't ever let go. The choices you make are what shaped you today. Don't ever forget that, and don't ever let go of one another even if the other does not meet eye to eye with you. Be there for them, as they had for you. Don't ever give up."

Her words held wisdom, so different from how his Academy teacher had said to them, grinding their brains into devoting to the rules of the Shinobi era. It was like a coded sequence, a string that was always attached to them that fell deaf to their cries and pleading when they tried to break free and make their own wishes. Yet, Naruko was different. Her words held emotion as if Naruko had been through a series of trauma, loss, anger, sadness, frustration that had once broken her into thousands of pieces. And each time she tries to pick it back up, the shards only cut her wounds deeper, bleeding her to death. But standing right in front of him was the very same Naruko -healed- holding a gentle smile on her face that quickly spoke of loss and regret. Obito couldn't help but ask. "...Did you lose...someone before?"

Her smile faltered to the point that it was so easily recognizable.

"Obito!" Rin lightly smacked his arms, making him wince upon contact. Panic arises inside the wounded boy as he tries to soothe his arms from the little pain glancing back at Naruko's, whose smile never returns to its prior look. Taking note of this, Obito frantically waving his arms in the air, trying to come up with an excuse to either prevent her from speaking or shaking away the atmosphere. 

"Idiot," Kakashi grumbled out, sighing at Obito's futile words that are just forms of stutters and incoherent sentences. 

"Hey! It's not my fault! My-my mouth just-"

"It's alright."Naruko cuts in, bringing back up a smile that looked less pained. "To answer your question, Obi-nii, I did lose someone important. And that loss became my downfall, hurting those around me and myself... I lost everything."

"Everything?" Rin unconsciously repeated. 

"...As in...family?" Kakashi carefully worded his question out. 

Naruko shakes her head in Kakashi's question as her attention drifts to the window, chin held high, indicating that she's looking at the window bearing the sky-colored blues and the sunlight casting down on her, as the window bristles against the light breeze outside. 

"What I lost... is the future to be with them."

There's one thing that Obito got wrong about Naruko, and that is, she was never healed, to begin with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by:  
> -The webtoon/manga: -------  
> -The song: Ignite [Sword Art Online II]  
> -The show: No Game No Life [Anime]  
> -The other fanfics of Kakanaru
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by:  
> -The webtoon/manga: Charlotte Has Five Disciples  
> -The song: Promise Neverland [Isabella's Lullaby]  
> -The show: Three Miles a Peach Blossom or Eternal Love [Chinese drama]  
> -The other fanfics of Kakanaru
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy it!


End file.
